Just One More Time
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Roman and Seth are trying to start a new relationship together but as usual Dean hates being left out of things and keeps interfering. M/M. You guys asked for a Shield slash and here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Just One More Time

Nights like these were rare. It was a warm spring night and the stars were decked out across the sky. A faint warm breeze ruffled the leaves of the bushes every now and again. Two members of The Shield were relaxing on bamboo chaise lounges with a beer each next to them while taking in the velvety darkness of the night sky. Ever since being called to the main roster, they had been on gruelling travel schedules, working as much as six nights a week. A different city every day, a different fan wanting an autograph, they enjoyed it all but sometimes everyone needs a break from what they love so that they could appreciate what they have. They had three days to relax and they intended to make the most of it.

Seth Rollins turned his head and studied the large, muscular Samoan next to him. Roman Reigns' light grey eyes were fixed on the heavens above and they took in nothing. Seth could see that he was deep in thought and he wondered briefly about what. Roman was the most level headed and emotionally stable one in the group while him and Dean were still a bit rough around the edges, most of it stemming from their indy days. Roman's background was quite unlike his but yet he felt so comfortable around him. Part of that comfort came from the fact that Seth had finally admitted to himself a few months ago that he was indeed attracted to the dark haired man. Sometimes he suspected that Roman felt the same way about him but other times he wasn't quite as certain.

Seth released an audible sigh causing Roman to break his train of thought and look over at him. Seth's large brown eyes met Roman's and wordlessly they communicated what Seth wanted. Roman gave a slight nod of his head and resumed his gaze upon the night sky. Seth got out of his chaise lounge and eased into Roman's. To call it a tight fit would've been a severe understatement. Even though the chaise lounge had no sides, it was not large enough to accomodate the two men comfortably. Half of Seth's body lay on top of Roman's while Roman's arm lightly embraced Seth's waist. His head lay against the older man's chest. He could faintly hear Roman's heart beat through the material of his grey t-shirt. Being so close to his friend always relaxed Seth and put his mind at ease. The first time he and Roman had been like this, Seth had received news that a childhood friend of his had passed away. He had been pretty much inconsolable that night even though Roman and Dean tried to comfort him. Roman had pulled him into a tight hug while Seth's tears thoroughly wetted his shirt. Feeling Roman's steady breathing beneath him calmed Seth's nerves in a way that he did not think possible. Dean was stroking his two toned hair trying to comfort him as well. Together those two men solidify themselves as his rock and foundation. Seth didn't know what he would do without them.

That night in the hotel room they had two queen sized beds. Normally Seth and Dean shared one while Roman being the largest of the three got the other one. But this time as they got into bed, Seth slid in next to Roman. His heart still was heavy from the loss of his friend and he felt strangely vulnerable that night. Roman didn't object when Seth laid his head on his torso, his arm lightly embracing Seth's shoulder. Dean seemed to understand Seth's need for human closeness at that point and he didn't say anything. Besides, he wasn't much of a cuddler anyway.

That first time had almost been a year ago and since then they had only laid like that on a few occasions when Seth was upset about something. But tonight however, nothing had thrown Seth's equilibrium off, he had just wanted to be close to Roman. He suspected that his friend knew this as well but he didn't say anthing about it. One of Seth's arms was already around Roman's waist and then he made the bravest move he had ever done in his life. Seth slipped his hand underneath Roman's t-shirt and lightly placed his palm against the smooth skin of Reigns' torso. He waited a few tense seconds to see what Roman's reaction would be but nothing happened. Roman still appeared to be lost in the beauty of the Milky Way. Feeling more courageous, his thumb lightly stroked the soft, golden skin beneath it. This time, he felt Roman's grip tighten around his shoulder but Seth didn't want to look up at Roman just yet. His hand slowly travelled up the side of Roman's torso, enjoying the sensation of his skin beneath his fingertips. Seth could no longer deny his attraction to the tall, well built, dark haired man that he was proud to call his friend. Just being able to touch him like this was a bit unbelievable and he felt his cock start to come alive in his pants as he continued to explore Roman's torso with his hand. Across his well defined abs, stopping right above his belt buckle and then Seth's fingers traced a path up Roman's sternum and then across his chest. Feeling more empowered he lightly tweaked Roman's nipples with his fingertips and that was the first time he heard his friend softly gasp since he had started his little exploration. Seth paused momentarily and finally looked up at Roman who was looking down at him who had a wonderstruck expression on his face. He lowered his head and lightly pressed his lips against Seth's forehead. The touch of Roman's lips against his skin sent a shiver straight down his spine. Seth's cock became completely hard immediately and it was almost uncomfortable as it was being restrained by the jeans material of his pants.

Seth sat up a bit, so that he was actually sitting on Roman's left thigh. He withdrew his hand from underneath Reigns' shirt and used it to cup his jaw instead. He ran his fingers across his face feeling the prickly stubble from his beard against his smooth fingertips. Boldly his index finger traced Roman's full lips while he stared at Seth as if he was enamoured by his touch. Roman's lips felt soft, supple and warm to touch and Seth longingly wanted to feel them against his. Slowly he inched his face towards Roman's giving him plenty of time to resist his advances but he did nothing. Seth pressed his lips against the dark haired man's savouring his small victory. Then Seth slightly parted his lips and began to kiss Roman softly, capturing his bottom lip and lightly traced it with his tongue which caused the grey eyed Samoan to involunatrily moan against Seth's lips. He hooked one arm around Roman's neck while the other slid back under his shirt resting on his torso. Roman started to kiss him back as Seth kept his head tightly pressed against his own. Seth angled his head as he slid his tongue between Roman's lips asking for permission to enter. Roman's mouth parted and Seth slid his tongue in against his, savouring the warm wetness of Roman's tongue against his. They kissed deeply for a while, savouring the taste of each other's kiss.

Eventually Seth broke the kiss and pulled away from Roman, standing up. His cock felt hot and heavy in his pants. That kiss he had just shared with Roman had been absolutely mind numbing. What did he just do? His breath rushed out between his lips as he exhaled into the dark night. He had just turned their friendship on its axis. But Roman's lips had felt so good against his own. He could still feel the pressure of them against his. A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt Roman pressed up against him. He could definately feel Roman's arousal against his butt cheeks which turned him on even more than he knew possible. A sharp electric thrill went down his spine when he felt Roman's lips lightly teasing the back of his neck. Soft lips glided over the base of his neck, his breath caught in his throat. It was exquisite torture. The pressure from Reigns' lips increased as he pressed them against the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. Seth tilted his head to a side to give Roman greater access to his neck. He moaned softly as Roman flicked his tongue out against his neck and then lightly pulled the skin between his lips and teeth. The nibbling motion drove him crazy as he felt his harden dick push against the tight constraints of his skinny jeans. Oh fuck. He wanted Roman to free him from his denim prison. He unhooked one of Roman's arms from around his waist and guided it downwards towards his manhood.

* * *

A/N: If you guys like it so far and want me to continue, please review to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roman kept his body steady against Seth's as he allowed him to guide his hand towards the erection that was trapped between his left thigh and the inseam of his jeans. He curled his fingers around Seth's hardness, stroking it through the material. He felt his own body respond as he took a step forward and pressed Seth in between the balcony and his body. His fingers continued to work Seth's cock, while he heard him mumble softly unintelligible curses at no one in particular. Roman had always had a soft spot for the two toned haired younger guy. He was implusive and a bit immature but he was also fiercely loyal and an incredible athlete. Seth's dedication and love for the wrestling business inspired him to give it his all and to be the best that he could be in the ring. Seth was also incredibly attractive with his large brown eyes and his equally propotioned muscular physique. Using his free hand, Roman turned Seth's face towards his and captured Seth's lips in a hot kiss, his tongue invading Seth's mouth, reaquainting with its new friend. Seth turned completely around so that his body was pressed completely against Reigns'. His arms around the Samoan's shoulders. Roman's arms were firmly embracing Seth's back as he pushed him hard against the wooden railing. Both of their manhoods were hard and rubbed against each other as they kissed each other slowly yet passionately, cementing their attraction to each other.

Seth broke the kiss. His face was flushed. His breathing ragged. He remained wrapped tightly in Roman's embrace as his eyes fixed on his friend's face that was mere inches from his own.

" Oh fuck, Roman." It came out as a whisper as Seth felt as if he was losing himself as he looked into Roman's warm grey eyes.

" I can't believe that we just..." His voice trailed off as he unable to put into words what had just taken place.

The corner of Roman's mouth curved into a small smile. " Yeah... it took us long enough."

Despite his best efforts Seth felt a blush creeping across his face at Reigns' response. " I just wasn't sure about how you felt about me."

The night breeze disturbed a lock of blonde hair at Seth's temple, causing it to whip across his face. Roman pushed it back behind his ear with his thumb but his hand kept a hold on the back of Seth's head. " I wasn't sure either." He kissed Seth lightly on the lips.

They were standing so close to each other that Seth could feel Roman's breath every time he exhaled against his cheek. " So what now?"

" I don't know." Roman's lips grazed against Seth's cheek as he spoke. Seth turned his face a couple of inches and kissed him hard. Pulling those soft wide lips into his mouth, tracing the delicate inside with his tongue. Roman pushed his groin against his, moving his hips slowly in circular motions.

Seth's right hand attacked Roman's belt unfastening it, while his other hand was lost in the tangles of Roman's soft black hair as he kept his lips fiercely locked on to his. He finally got the belt undone and with nimble fingers he unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped the fly. It was a tight fit as Roman's hips were still pressed against his and he was up against the railing but he managed to work his fingers into the open space available. His fingers touched the thin material of the boxers as he skimmed over it and came to the base of Roman's shaft. He tried to work his fingers around it feeling the heat that eminated from his arousal. Dear God. He was massive! His cock was thick and as Seth squeezed his hand down the jeans, he discovered that he was quite long as well. He was definately above average. He gave the head of Roman's cock a squeeze through the thin material. Damn, he felt so good underneath his fingertips. He couldn't wait to touch him properly.

" Fuck." Seth broke the kiss to look at Roman as his fingers continued to stroke him.

Roman chuckled. " Do you like what you've found?"

" You're going to fucking kill me with that thing."

Roman laughed softly and pulled on Seth's hand. " Come. Let's go inside."

They stepped into Roman's large bedroom from the balcony. The walls were painted a rich cream colour with rich dark brown wooden furniture along the walls. The large king size bed stood out in the middle among the cream and brown tones. The sheets and cover were white and pristine against the mahogany frame. Roman pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Next he pushed his jeans down to the ground and stepped out of them. All that remained was his dark blue plaid boxers.

Seth sat on the bed in front of him watching him undress. He could feel the precum leak from his penis as his eyes took in the sight of the extremely sexy man in front of him. Seth grabbed Roman's hips and pulled him right infront of him so that he was completely at eye level with Roman's crotch. He kissed the bulge through the plaid. He started at the base and worked his way down the shaft, kissing and nipping at it through the material.

Reigns' pressed his hips against Seth's mouth hoping that he would stop teasing him and just suck him. Finally he felt Seth tug at his waistband and pulled the boxers down slightly exposing his hip bone. He sharply inhaled as Seth's tongue traced the outline of the bone from one side of his waist to the next. Shit. Seth was driving him crazy as his tongue licked and mouth sucked at the area right above his shaft that he had shaved clean.

" Come on Seth. Stop fucking teasing me. I need to feel you." He pleaded.

In one swoop, Seth pushed down Roman's boxers and he stepped out of them. Instantly Seth's lips latched on to the large, leaking cock in front of him. Sucking it hungrily. Roman moaned as he felt Seth warm, wet mouth engulf his member. Seth's tongue ran over the head and underneath the sensitive area. Seth flattened his tongue against his length and then sucked hard on his head. Fuck him! Oh god, it felt so good as waves of pleasure washed over his body. His fingers dugged into Seth's scalp as he kept his mouth latched on to his member. Seth continued to suck him earnestly and he felt his cock starting to throb. Roman's eyes rolled back in his head, his feet barely maintaing a balance on the hardwood floor.

Somewhere in Roman's subconscious he heard a doorbell chime but he ignored it. Seth was bringing him closer to climax. He wanted to cum so badly for his new lover. But again he heard a doorbell. This time Seth stopped what he was doing and looked up at Roman. Appearantly he had heard it as well.

Roman muttered a string of expletives under his breath. Who in hell could be calling on him at this hour? He grabbed a sweatpants that was on top of the laundry basket and pulled it on. It would've been uncomfortable to put on the jeans in his current state.

He looked at Seth who had a disappointed expression across his face. " Don't move. I'm gonna rid of who ever that fucker is." He gave Seth a quick kiss on the lips and headed down stairs.

Who ever it was better had a good reason why they were at his doorstep this time of the night. Much to Reigns' surprise, when he opened the front door he found Dean Ambrose standing on the other side. For a tense, awkward moment Dean's blue eyes carefully looked over Roman's body. From his disheveled hair to his bare chest and finally to his sweatpants. Dean's gaze clearly stopped at Roman's crotch area. He was still very aroused by Seth and he had not gone down as yet. His hardness clearly visible through the thick material of the pants. Dean folded one arm across his chest while the fingers on the other arm tapped at his lips. He glanced across towards Roman's driveway clearly looking at Seth's white Escalade that was parked infront of Roman's Land Rover. Dean then looked at Roman's face, who's guilt told him everything.

Without warning Dean stepped forward and grasped Roman's dick through the sweatpants, his thumb stroking the head. His voice was low as he spoke, barely above a whisper. " He can't please you like I can."

Dean released his grip and took a step back, taking in Roman's shocked expression. Roman's mouth opened and closed. He just couldn't find his voice to say anything. Dean had just shocked the living daylights out of him. He watched as Dean turned away and walked down the garden path towards his car as if he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

A/N: Please review to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roman closed and locked the front door, then shook his head. Dean was a nutcase. Never since the time they had first met had Dean ever made a move on him until tonight. Was Dean being serious about what he said, or was he just messing with him? As Roman walked up the stairs to return to the bedroom, he decided that since Dean had actually stroked his dick that he couldn't have been just messing around. He would have to confront him about it later.

When he entered the room he saw Seth was leaning back against a pillow, shirtless. Roman admired the well defined chest accentuated with tan nipples. He sat on the bed next to Seth, his hand rubbing against his soft skin.

" Who was that at the door?" Seth's eyes were half closed as he enjoyed the sensation of Roman massaging his side.

Roman shook his head. " Nobody. Just some pizza guy who wanted the house next door." He didn't want to lie to Seth but he didn't want to explain how Dean came onto him either.

Reigns leaned forward, his chest against Seth's and kissed that soft mouth that he had already began to miss. This kiss was slow, unrushed and supple. Lips locked and unlocked with leisure. They took all the time in the world to explore each other's lips, mouth and tongue. Seth moaned softly as his head settled firmly against the pillow as Roman gently sucked his tongue into his mouth. This was truly bliss. Nothing else could properly describe the feelings he had for the current moment. Because right now the stars were perfectly aligned, the cards were stacked in his favour and the man who he had a secret crush on was kissing him until the point of breathlessness.

Roman broke the kiss momentarily and looked at Seth's contented face. " You're smiling."

" That's because I'm happy." Seth's eyes were listless as if he was high on drugs but Reigns knew that was sexual high instead.

" I make you happy?" He teased Seth with a whisper of a kiss on his lips.

Seth's large brown eyes were opened fully now. They were soft yet full of desire for him. " Very."

Roman kissed him a bit harder this time. He felt the same way about Seth. This kid was getting under his skin. He broke the kiss and climb over Seth to lay on the other side of the bed. His arm pulled Seth's back against his chest. Then with Seth's help, he finally got him out those restrictive jeans, throwing them off the bed. His hand palmed Seth's package through the stretchy material of the black boxer briefs.

" Very nice, Rollins." Roman murmurred into Seth's ear, then kissing him on the back of his neck. He felt Seth's dick twitch as he kissed him. He had a quite responsive member.

Roman continued to rub Seth through the briefs. Seth's member was quite more than adequate for his size. He wanted to do more to him but he could also feel his body getting very tired. Jet lag was a bitch.

Reigns stopped playing with Seth much to his disappointment and placed his hand over the other man's abs. " How about you spend the night?"

" You don't have to ask me twice." Seth settled in against Roman, enjoying the feeling of their bare skin touching and Reigns' arms around him. He too was feeling tired from the toll of the day and travelling. In a few minutes both men were fast asleep.

* * *

In the morning when they awoke, they laid in bed for half an hour making out briefly during intervals. Finally Seth had to leave to go home and straighten out some house matters, while Roman decided to get his own house in order.

Besides paying bills in a timely manner, one of the hardest things about being on the road was always coming home to find a layer of dust over everything. For the next few hours Roman swept and cleaned out the house from top to bottom. It was exhausting dirty work. As soon as he had finished and had gone into the kitchen to get a cold beer he heard his doorbell chime. He expected that it was Seth coming back over to hang out but much to his surprise when he opened the door he saw Dean standing there.

Dean looked at quite at ease in a white t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. " Hiya, Rome." He patted Reigns on the shoulder and walked in as if he owned the place.

Roman closed the door, stunned. Dean walked in as if nothing had happened between them last night. He had wanted to confront Dean about it but right now was not the ideal time. He followed Dean into the living room where he grabbed the remote and turned on the tv before dropping on to the couch.

Dean was surveying him again and it made him uncomfortable. " You look hot." He said matter-of-factly.

Roman shrugged his shoulders. " Yeah, I just got done cleaning the house."

" That's not what I meant." The teasing gleam was there in Dean's eye as he poked his tongue out and slowly wet his bottom lip with it.

Roman walked over to confront Dean. " What's going on? What are you playing at?"

Dean cocked his head to a side and shrugged his shoulders innocently. " I have no idea what you're talking about."

" You know what I mean," Roman was exasperated. " Last night when you came over."

Dean snapped his fingers. " Oh you mean last night when I caught you in the middle of fucking Seth."

Roman felt his cheeks flush involuntarily. " I didn't fuck Seth."

" Oh sorry, my bad," Dean got up from the couch and was right in front of Roman's face. " You were about to."

Roman turned his face away from Dean. He was right. He was going to have his way with Seth when Dean interrupted them. That moment when Seth's hot mouth was sucking his cock flashed in his mind and he felt his member stirring from the thought of it.

" So I was right." Dean said.

Roman faced him again. " What Seth and I do together is none of your business."

" Oh but it is my business. We travel together Rome. We share hotel rooms. Do you think I want the sound of the two of you fucking in the middle of the night to keep me up?"

Roman looked at Dean with amazement. He couldn't believe his audacity. " Really? That's your problem. Then why did you grab my dick last night?"

" Because," Dean stepped even closer to Roman cutting off any space in between them. His palm slid down the front of Roman's gym shorts, finding his semi erect cock. He stroked it through the stiff material. " He can't fuck you like I can."

Roman exhaled sharply. " Dean, please stop that."

" If you want me to stop, all you have to do is step away." Dean pulled back the elastic waist band of Reigns' gym shorts and slipped his hand inside. He quickly found the base of Roman's shaft and started to pump him with experienced fingers.

He was right, Roman thought. All he had to do was step away. But damn it all, Dean's fingers felt like magic and his cock was fully at attention now thanks to Dean's manipulations. Dean's middle finger teased right over the head of his penis right on the slit and it sent a shock through his body.

Ambrose, encouraged by Roman's silence, used his free hand to push down Roman's shorts to the floor. He enjoyed the sight of Roman's huge cock springing forth from its confinement. He admired the dark tan coloured instrument in his hand. It was thick and glorious.

" Damn, Rome. Do you think Seth could handle all of this?" Dean tightened the grip on Roman's dick and started to pump him even harder.

Roman was in between two minds of either cursing off Dean or just being silent and allowing him to get him off as he never did quite finish last night with Seth. He saw Dean leaning forward as if to kiss him but he turned his face away. He couldn't do that with Dean.

Dean was a bit surprised at Roman's rejection of his kiss. Afterall he was here jacking him off in the middle of his living room. He pressed his lips against Roman's neck instead. Softly kissing and sucking at the sensitive area instead. He took pleasure in the groans that eminated from Roman's throat as he did so. He would claim Roman's lips as his own eventually.

Dean got on his knees and ran his tongue down the side of Roman's shaft and across the sensitive head that was already leaking with precum. He tasted a bit salty but pleasant. He heard Roman release a swear as his warm, wet mouth covered his cock. Dean took in as much as he could, until he could feel the tip hitting the back of his throat. His hand covered the remainder that was left outside. His mouth was full to capacity as he started to bob his head back and forth sucking hard on the huge, sweet cock.

Despite all of his protests Roman had to give in to Dean. The motherfucker knew what he was doing as he began to play with his balls as well. He started to move his hips back and forth, fucking Dean in the mouth. He savoured when his cock brushed the back of Dean's throat. If he wanted him so badly, well this was what he got. Although it did impress Roman that Dean didn't start to gag at the force at which his cock struck the back of his throat. He felt his toes curl as his cock started to throb, he was cumming hard and fast. He released a huge load into Dean's mouth, most of which he managed to swallow promptly, although some spilled out the sides of his mouth. Dean finally released Roman's member out of his mouth breathing heavily. His own cock rock solid against his thigh. He would take of that later.

Dean stood up and looked at Roman who stared back. A small smile of victory played on Dean's lips. He had gotten what he came for. Roman looked hopelessly confused as if he didn't know whether he should thank Dean or throw him out on his ass. Dean wiped the cum from off his face with the back of his hand. With a smile to Roman, he walked past him and squeezed his bare butt cheek before heading to door. As Dean walked down the garden path towards his car, he wondered who's cum was sweeter, Roman's or Seth's? As he started the car engine a thought came across his mind and he smiled. Maybe he should just go and find out.

* * *

A/N: So are you guys enjoying this budding triangle so far? Please let me know, your reviews encourage me so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth had just taken a shower after a long day of running around town trying to pay bills and catching up on any mundane household matters. Not that there was anything much going on at his condo. It was just him living there. As he pulled on a fresh t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, the events of the previous night played over in his mind. First, just being brave enough to make the first move on Roman, then to actually kiss him and the wonderful feeling of him returning that kiss. Being held so close to him and feeling his breath on his neck brought a blushing smile to Seth's face. He was hopelessly falling for that man now. He just couldn't pull himself back from the edge any more. He felt his soul toppling over the edge, drifting softly down like a feather into the essence of Roman Reigns. The best part of course was taking that glorious cock in his mouth. Truth be told, Seth had tried before to take a peek at Roman's cock sometimes when they were at the gym in the showers, but he had never gotten a good view of it. Last night he couldn't wait to release it, as it had been a major part of the many fantasies he had about Roman. The shaft was long and thick and as soon as he saw it, a primal urge took over him and he had to take it in his mouth. His only regret was that he didn't get to finish what he had started. Damn that pizza kid.

Seth stood in his living room with his phone in hand about to call Roman to see if he could come over when he heard a knock on the door. He placed the phone back on its cradle and went to answer the door. Much to his surprise he saw Dean standing on the other side of the door with a six pack of beer in hand.

" Seth! You wouldn't believe who I ran into yesterday." Dean had already made his way inside the condo, walking into the living room and placing the beer on the coffee table.

" Who?"

" Remember Jessie from ROH?"

" Yeah."

" Well it was him that I saw yesterday." Dean grabbed a beer and twisted off the top.

" Seriously dude?" Seth joined Dean on the couch and took his own beer.

" Yup. You wouldn't believe the stories he had to tell." With that, for the next two hours Dean and Seth laughed and discussed tales of their friends that they knew from their indy wrestling days. Both of them were groomed by the indies and had similar backgrounds, when they started talking about the old days it was hard to stop. Seth had long forgotten about calling Roman to come over.

After a while there was a lull in the conversation. Seth rested his head on the back of the couch. He had a pleasant buzz from the beers he had consumed and he had felt contented. Dean was next to him leaning back looking at the ceiling as the evening sun created interesting shapes on it.

" Seth," Dean's voice sounded hazy as if he had just awoken from a beautiful dream. " Do you ever want to do something wild?"

" What do you mean? I think we've done some pretty wild stuff already."

Dean sat up on the couch and looked at Seth intently. His playful blue eyes studying Seth's facial composition. " I mean stuff completely out of your comfort zone."

Seth looked at Dean puzzled. His curiosity got the better of him. " Stuff like what?"

Dean didn't answer immediately. Seth noticed that he was doing that thing where he pouted his bottom lip when he was deep in thought. Dean ran his index finger across the full lip and Seth realized that his eyes were following the movements on Dean's mouth. He looked up at Dean's face and he'd saw that Dean had been watching him while he had been momentarily mesmerized by his lips. His light auburn hair fell carelessly around his face accentuating his clear blue eyes even more.

Seth nudged Dean with the back of his hand. " What stuff?"

It seemed as if he just blinked and Dean's arms were on either side of him on the couch. He was trapped in the center. Dean's face was right infront his and he could detect the lingering scent of the beer on his breath. Suddenly Seth realized that his heart was racing, pounding hard as if it wanted to burst through his chest. When Dean closed the gap inbetween them and kissed him, it felt as if his heart had given out. What the hell was Dean doing? Seth's mind tried to make sense of what was happening but it kept getting sidetracked by what was happening to his body. Dean's lips were soft, his mouth warm. He took his time as he slowly kissed him as if he had all night in which to complete the task. He could feel Dean's nimble tongue attempt to part his lips. At first he resisted. Thoughts of Roman rushed his mind. He couldn't do this! He didn't understand why Dean chose now of all times to kiss him but Seth felt that if he let it continue it would mess up what he was trying to create with Roman.

Seth tried to move his mouth away but Dean's hand grasped the back of his head tightly and held it firmly in place. He tried again to part Seth's lips with his tongue, but he wouldn't let him. Seth was determined that his kisses were for Roman only. He tried to push Dean off but he grabbed Seth's hands and placed them around his waist pulling his upper body right on top of Seth. When the younger man parted his lips a little to reclaimed some air, Dean slid the tip of his tongue in and touched it against Seth's. That was when Seth lost the battle. Dean's tongue was smooth like velvet and when it stroked his, Seth wanted more. He sucked the tip that was in his mouth and then he started to return Dean's kisses. The kisses were hot and Dean's tongue was sweet as Seth angled his face to a side so that more of Dean's tongue could slide into his mouth. Damn it all to hell Seth thought. Dean's kisses were so addictive.

Dean broke the kiss momentarily to grab the hem of Seth's t-shirt, who immediately raised his arms so that Dean could pull it off of him. Dean got up from his position on the couch and pushed Seth down on his back. He then straddled Seth's hips as he returned to kissing that nice little mouth of his. Dean wasn't going to make the same mistake with Seth that he had made with Roman. He made damn sure that he got his kiss first. Seth had been resistant at first but now here he was grinding his hips against Dean's. He could feel Seth's hard cock rubbing against his own through the denim and it was driving him crazy. Dean brought his lips to Seth's neck, lightly sucking and nibbling the tender skin. He enjoyed hearing Seth moan his name in the back of his throat as he ran his fingertips down Seth's well sculpted body.

Dean flicked his tongue around Seth's nipple before taking it into his mouth. " Fuck!" Seth gripped Dean's shoulders tightly as his long time friend teased his body into pure ecstasy.

Dean dropped little kisses all over Seth's body as he worked his way down to his belt buckle. Dean ran his hand over the crotch of the pants feeling for Seth's manhood. There it was lying thick and rock hard against his thigh. He started to stroke it through the jeans but all of a sudden, Seth sat up and pushed his hand way.

" No Dean," Seth's eyes were opened wide as if he had been awoken from a nightmare. " Please stop. We can't do this."

" Why not?" Dean reached between Seth's legs to stroke his dick again squeezing on the head before Seth could stop him.

" Jesus!" Seth pushed Dean's hand away again. He tried to get up but Dean was still straddling him. " Dean, please get up."

Surprisingly, Dean listened and got off of Seth and stood next to the couch. His face looked dejected almost like a hurt puppy who had been scolded for chewing its master's shoe.

Seth's whole body was tingling from the experience he just had with Dean. It was different from when he was with Roman. With Roman it had just felt right but with Dean it felt taboo as if they would be punished if they got caught. But that element of danger had made it feel all the more exciting and had made Seth an extremely horny man.

" We can't do this Dean." Seth stood with his hands on his hips and exhaled sharply. He could feel his cock hard against his thigh yearning for Dean's touch again.

" Why not?" Dean's eyes looked large and filled with hurt.

It tugged at Seth's heartstrings to see him like that but he had to remain firm. " Because, we're friends. Friends don't do this."

" That's bullshit. Friends kiss each other all of the time." Dean's voice was bitter.

Seth tried to reason with him. " Yeah, but it's weird ya know." He hoped that Dean would understand. He already felt as if he had betrayed Roman even though they had never discussed any exclusivity. Just thinking about Roman made him feel guilty about how intimate he was with Dean a few moments ago.

" It wasn't weird when I was kissing your neck and you were moaning my name."

Seth blushed. He couldn't deny that one. " Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get that far."

" Yeah, whatever." Dean seemed annoyed. He picked up his car keys off of the coffee table and headed to the front door.

Seth watched him walk away and then a thought hit him. " Why did you kiss me in the first place?"

Dean's hand was about to turn the door knob. Seth couldn't see the small smile that had flashed across his face when Seth asked the question because his back was to him. Dean turned to face Seth with the most woeful expression that he could've mustered. He replied softly. " Because I like you and I had hoped that you had liked me."

Seth's heart sank. Dean had feelings for him? Why did he wait until now to tell him this, not less than twenty four hours after Roman and him had bared their feelings to each other. Seth felt so low as if he had lead Dean on and was now breaking his heart. " I'm sorry."

He saw Dean's face crumble even more and as he turned the door knob and had the door mid way open about to leave, Seth did something that he never thought that he would do. He rushed forward and grabbed Dean's arm turning him around forcibly and pressed his lips against Dean's. He kissed him hard and felt Dean pushing him up against the wall. Dean was returning his kisses with that soft, warm mouth of his. Enticing naughty thoughts into his head again. Dean's hips were pressed against Seth's. He could feel Dean's member hard against his own and as Dean grinded his hips against Seth's, he knew that things were about to get very complicated.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the support so far. You guys are the best and do look forward to reading your reviews, they always make me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean had Seth pressed up against the wall in the foyer, their tongues battling for dominance in Seth's mouth. One of Seth's hands kept Dean's head firmly in place while the other was underneath his t-shirt resting on his back. Seth's hips were molded against his as he released soft groans as they kissed. Dean had no idea that Seth would've been so responsive to his advances.

He broke the kiss momentarily to observe Seth's wanton expression. His lips were parted and he was breathing heavily. His brown eyes peeked out from under heavy lids. Dean wasn't sure that Seth even knew his own name at that point.

" Is this what you want Seth?" Dean cupped the younger man's bearded jaw and stared intensly into his eyes. He wanted to see every emotional and physical response Seth had to the question.

Seth shook his head as his brain came back down to earth. " I don't know."

" Then why did you kiss me?"

Seth looked at him, his eyes searching his face as if he was hoping the answer was written somewhere on Dean's face. " I don't know."

Dean could tell that this friend was telling him the truth. He honestly didn't know. Dean felt a sudden pang of guilt for what he was doing to his friend. He only started to mess with him after he had found out about the younger man and Roman. But if Dean was being truly honest with himself, he always knew that a part of him was already attracted to Seth and learning about him and Roman had made him a bit jealous.

Dean kissed Seth softly on the lips and then stepped back. " Well, when you do know, you know where to find me."

Rollins was still leaning against the wall, his glorious naked torso looked wonderful in the evening sun's glow as it came in through the partially open door. His two toned hair hanging in beautiful waves around his shoulders. His lips separated as if he was about to say something but no words came. Those brown eyes fixed upon Dean as he stood at the door with his left hand on the knob. Dear god, he looked so beautiful like that. Suddenly, in a fleeting moment Dean didn't find Seth that easy to walk away from but he dismissed that thought out of his head as he walked through the front door and closed it.

Seth watched as Dean closed the door. His heart was racing away. What the hell just happened between him and Dean? First they were just talking and then Dean asking him about doing something wild, next thing he knew Dean was kissing him. Then they were arguing and Dean confessed his feelings for him and then Seth couldn't bare to see Dean hurt so he made a rash decision to kiss him and now here he was. His mind was trying to untangle the utter confusion of the last twenty four hours. He was completely certain deep down in the core of his being that he wanted Roman but now along comes Dean who upsets the entire apple cart. He had no idea how his feelings for Dean fell.

Somewhere in his house, Seth heard a familiar beeping noise. It was from his cell phone. He found it on his bed. He had received a text message from Roman asking him to come over. A wash of guilt poured over him as he replied to the message. He shouldn't have done what he just did with Dean but he was definitely going over to Roman's. Seth responded to the text and then threw the phone down on the bed. Even though he had just showered two hours earlier, it felt wrong to go over to Roman's house covered in another man's kisses. He headed to the bathroom to shower and brush away all the memories of Dean's mouth and hands.

* * *

Forty five minutes later he waited on the doorstep for Roman to unlock the door. Even though he was nice and clean, parts of him still felt dirty from what had happened earlier. When Roman opened the door and smiled at him he was thankful that he could not see the turmoil that was happening in his heart.

"Hi." Roman smiled and grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him inside the house, closing the door behind him.

He led Seth into the living room where he and Dean stood hours earlier. Seeing Seth in front of him, made Reigns deeply regret allowing Dean to take it so far with him. He too had showered trying to wipe away Dean's touch from his system but he wasn't sure how well that had worked. But Seth was here with him now and that was all that mattered. He pulled Seth up against his body. One hand he rested around Seth's shoulders, Rollins's neck in the crook of his elbow and the other arm around Seth's lower back. He felt Seth's arms gripped his back as well as he slightly tilted his head down to kiss him. Immediately Seth's lips parted to greet his, and Roman enjoyed the feeling of Seth's beard rubbing against his as their kiss deepened. No one else's kisses made him feel as if he was losing himself in them, the way Seth's kisses did. He kissed him hard trying to forget his trangressions of the morning and Seth was as equally as passionate in his response.

Roman separated his lips from Seth's using both of his hands to cup either side of his face. " I miss you."

The words came out in a soft whisper between them. Roman gave a small laugh. " It's funny because you were here earlier this morning but it feels as if you were gone longer than that."

A small smile was on Seth's lips. " I feel the same way."

Roman gave a small laugh mixed a sigh of relief. " Thank god. I didn't want you to think that I was coming on too strong."

Seth shook his head as much as he could between Roman's hands. "Never."

Roman kissed him slowly for several seconds before speaking again. " C'mon. Let's go upstairs."

In Roman's bedroom, Seth stood against the bed as he watched the Samoan remove his black t-shirt, dropping it on the floor. He followed suit and removed his as well. Reigns came up to him and ran his finger tips lightly down Seth's chest, abs and around to his back. Reigns lowered his head and kissed Seth right where his shoulder and neck met eliciting a sharp moan from Seth. He kissed all over Seth's pecs, swirling his tongue over his tan coloured nipples. Then he kissed in between the breast plate , inching his full lips further down his body. Roman gently pushed Seth back onto the bed and then climbed on top of him. Seth loved it when those full lips covered his and he felt Roman's tongue touching his. That man's mouth was entirely too sexy for his own good. Seth reached for the waistband of Roman's cargo pants unbottoning and then unzipping them. He pushed them down over his hips and he could feel Roman kicking them off as they continued to kiss. Seth's hands were now free to explore the rest of Reigns lower half and he was happy to find the thick cock fully hard and straining against the thin material of the boxer brief.

" Somebody's ready for action," Seth teased.

Roman smiled and kissed Seth sharply. " You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Seth moved Roman's left hand down to his own groin, pressing Reigns' palm against his own hardness hidden in his gym shorts. " Oh but I think I do."

Roman stroked him through the thin material, and as he was about to lift his hips to remove his last article of clothing because he wasn't wearing any underwear he heard another electronic beeping noise.

" What's that?" Seth inquired looking around.

" It's probably just my cell. Ignore it." Roman replied his fingers gripping at the waistband of Seth's shorts.

But then Seth heard his cell phone going off in the pocket of his shorts. They both looked at each other and exchanged a look. Roman grabbed his cell phone, while Seth got his. Both of their faces fell when they read the message. The WWE management wanted them at a house show tommorrow because a couple of the guys scheduled had came down with the flu and the doctors had warned that it was extremely contagious and they didn't want to risk the health of the rest of the superstars. Seth and Roman looked at each other, both were disappointed. Management had booked their flight out to take off in the next four hours. So much for three days of rest.

Seth crossed the room and kissed Roman passionately, running his hand through the long dark hair. " Our time will come soon."

Roman nodded in response. He was terribly disappointed. Something always came up to interrupt them. He kissed Seth on his forehead and watched as put back on his t-shirt. Seth would have to leave immediately to go home and pack to prepare for the flight.

As he walked Seth to door, Rollins grabbed his arm and pulled him onto his lips. His need and lust appearant as he forced his tongue into Roman's mouth. Seth didn't know what overcame him. All he knew was that he needed to taste Roman one last time before they left.

He pulled away and looked at the handsome man with the warm grey eyes infront of him and felt his heart flip. " I really do care about you Rome." Before Roman could respond Seth closed the door behind him.

* * *

They had all met up at the airport. Roman, Seth and Dean. They made small talk between them before boarding the flight to Denver. Dean noticed the longing looks that were flashed between Roman and Seth but he said nothing. He would have his time with each of them soon enough.

They arrived at their hotel in the wee hours of the morning, all of three of them tired as hell. They checked in and went up the elevator to their room. It was a standard room with two queen size beds as usual. Dean settled on one, while Roman sat on the other. Seth went into the bathroom to clean up. As he came back out into the bedroom he saw that Dean was lying down on his side, his back to him, while Roman lying down on his back about to drop off to sleep. It was then that it hit Seth. Whose bed would he sleep in? Would it be Dean's, who he was accustomed to sharing with or would it be Roman's who had confessed his feelings to? Seth looked between his two friends and it felt as if his heart was being pulled apart.

* * *

A/N: I just have to say... I have the sweetest reviewers! You guys are wonderful. You're reviews are such a source of inspiration and encouragement. I honestly read them over and over. So what do you guys think so far about our little lovebirds?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seth steeled his shoulders as he walked with a fluttering heart towards the bed that he had chosen. As he slid into bed, Roman turned and gave him a small smile. Seth could feel Dean's eyes boring into his back, making him feel a bit nervous. But when he looked at the handsome man in front of him who smiled with the sleepy eyes, he tried to push all thoughts of Dean out of his mind. Much to his surprise, Roman eased his face close to his and kissed him softly on the lips. A soft gasp escaped Seth's lips. What if Dean just saw that? What would he think? He wasn't entirely sure that Dean could make out what was going on in this bed with room being almost pitch black but he wouldn't like to have been confronted with it. Seth soon lost his train of thought as Reigns continued to softly kiss him. Their bodies pressed against each other, chest to chest. Roman's tongue lightly traced Seth's lips teasing him. Seth pulled Roman's head against his to kiss him properly. He could never get enough of kissing him it seemed. After a few more minutes of quietly making out, they decided to give it a rest for the night. Roman rolled over on to his side, his back to Seth. Rollins stared at the back of the man who he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was falling in love with for a while before he drifted off to sleep.

When Roman awoke the following morning, he found that Seth was no longer in bed with him. Sitting up in bed, he adjusted his eyes to the bright Colorado sunlight streaming into the room. He spotted Dean sitting on the edge of his bed taking clothes out of his suitcase.

" Morning." Roman called out.

Dean looked up at him with mild interest. " Morning."

"Where's..."

Dean cut him off before he could finish his sentence. " He went for a run with Jericho."

Roman nodded his head when he heard the answer. Seth always loved going for early morning runs, especially when he was in a new town. He said the change of scenery always made it exciting.

Reigns rummaged into his suitcase for his large white towel. He flunged it over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom. " I'm gonna take a shower."

" Cool bro." Dean pulled out a workout jersey and sweatpants out of the pile of clothes he had scattered on the bed.

As Roman started the water in the shower, he thought that it was bit strange how nonchalant Dean was acting. It was as if Dean didn't even remember that he had blown his cock less than twenty four hours before. He worked his arms as the hot water hit his skin and flowed over his body awakening his muscles. He always thought that Dean was a different type of animal all together.

He walked back into the bedroom after his shower with his towel secured around his waist. Dean was sitting on the bed with just his sweatpants on watching him.

He felt a bit self conscious with Dean's eyes so focused on him. " Are you just going to watch me dress?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders indifferently. " It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Roman shook his head. " Whatever man." He went through his suitcase looking for a shirt and pants to put on. Trying to not let Dean mind fuck him.

" I saw you two last night." Dean's voice sounded right behind him. He turned around and he was mere inches away from him. " I saw you kissing him."

Dean's hands were on his hips as if he was awaiting an explanation from Roman.

Roman stared right back at Dean, his voice cold. " So?"

" You didn't care if I saw, did you?" His voice accusing him.

" To be quite honest Dean, I wasn't thinking about you at the time."

Ouch. That response cut closer to home a lot more than Dean cared to admit. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on Roman Reigns. It was back in Florida at the FCW training facility and he had automatically hated him at first sight. This kid was fresh off the bus from college football and knew almost nothing wrestling and wrestling techniques. But that didn't matter to the WWE officials and one look at him would tell you why. Roman Reigns just had the look of a WWE Champion. He was tall, well built from football training and handsome. Extremely handsome. His face was perfectly symmetrical framed by black wavy hair that rested on his shoulders. Finally, to add insult to injury he was related to one of the all time greats in the WWE, The Rock. Everything had been handed to this guy on a silver platter while guys like Dean had to fight and claw their way up the ladder for any bit of recognition and promotion. It made him sick inside. For the first few weeks of Roman's arrival, Dean avoided him like the plague, hanging out with guys like Seth who he had known from the indy scene previously. But as fate would have it, the WWE officials would put them in matches together and he had to work with the green rookie. Dean was anything but kind to him. Dean wouldn't pull his punches or his kicks like he was supposed to and hit Roman several times and then blame it on Reigns' lack of experience. But Roman never once complained. He probably knew that Dean was unfairly targeting but he always got back up and shook it off and came back for more. After a while, Dean realized that he couldn't break Reigns' spirit and that he was determined to make it in the business and eased up off of him. Plus Seth was always in his ear about how he was treating the rookie. Slowly a friendship formed between them and Dean saw what a good natured person Roman was and he couldn't help but to like him.

But one thing hadn't changed since those days at FCW, Roman Reigns was still a gorgeous man. Dean was certain that Roman didn't realize the effect that he had on people.

Dean lightly traced his fingertips up Roman's tattoo covered arm and before he could stop him, he placed a kiss right on his shoulder. " So you weren't thinking about me huh?" Dean whispered into Roman's ear. His tongue flicked out at the lobe.

" So you forgot about me already?" He lightly sucked the lobe between his lips.

He was rewarded by a sharp inhale of breath. "Dean, stop that."

"If you want me to stop," Dean continued while taking little nips on the tender flesh. " Why are you pressing against me?"

Roman looked down. He wasn't even aware of what he had been doing until Dean pointed it out. His hand was pressing against Dean's back as he feathered light kisses down his neck. Dean's arm glided around the Samoan's back causing a chill to course through his body. His skin was so damn responsive to Dean's touch. It was as if he knew just the right amount of pressure to apply to him to turn him into mush. Roman felt his cock growing harder as Dean lapped against his nipple. Dear god. Why did Dean have to make everything so difficult? He moaned softly into Dean's ear as his friend continued to place hot kisses all over his body.

Dean then pressed his thumb against Roman's lips. He parted them, allowing Dean's thumb to stroke the soft inside of his lips. Ambrose held him close but stopped kissing his chest to look up at him. Roman drew Dean's thumb into his mouth flicking his wet tongue over the pad of the thumb sending shivers down the recipient's spine. Dean could feel his manhood rubbing against his sweatpants aching for release. He was attempting to tease Roman, but the tide was shifting. When Roman started to suck the thumb that was in his mouth it was Dean's turn to groan out loud.

" Fuck Roman." Dean removed his thumb from between those sensuous lips and leaned forward to kiss him but again Roman turned his head away.

" Damn it Roman." Dean growled deep in his throat. "But I still get to taste you."

Roman watched as Dean took the thumb that was in his mouth and slid between his own lips. "Mmm. Your tongue is minty fresh I see."

Dean looked straight into Roman's eyes as he twisted the finger in his mouth. " Or should I say taste."

Fuck. That was hot. Roman couldn't deny it. Dean had his number. As Dean was almost the same height as him, he didn't have to lower his head much to kiss Dean on the cheek. Then he placed open mouth kisses on Dean's jawline and onto his neck. His tongue tracing down a vein in Dean's neck. He felt Dean shudder against him, his fingers digging into his back.

The tide had definitely shifted. Roman was teasing the most out of him. He pressed his lips into Roman's shoulders, sucking on the smooth flesh. With one hand he found the knot in Roman's towel and with quick movements he undid it and casted it aside on the floor. His fingers quickly wrapping around the hot and heavy flesh running his hand up and down its length. Precum dripped at the head and he used that to lube his fingers and then he started to stroke him. He wanted this man badly.

Roman moaned into Dean's chest as his lips fastened around a rosy nipple as Dean pumped his cock. God, that felt good. As much as Roman wanted to remain true to Seth, Dean did unbelievable things to his body. He could feel the heat growing between them as their mouths explored each other's bodies. At last he couldn't take it any more and he had to find out what Dean was working with. His hands settled on either side of Dean's hips and pushed down the sweatpants past Dean's firm ass, dropping them to his knees. He immediately felt Dean's cock springing against his thigh. He looked down at the thick, meaty tan coloured dick that was resting against him. Throwing caution to the wind he gripped Dean's shaft firmly in his hand and started to jack him off.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of the two men working each other. The sound of wetness against flesh mixed with breathless panting. After a few minutes Roman felt his cock throbbing, his climax near. He pressed his mouth into Dean's chest trying to muffle his moans as Ambrose easily traced his ear with his tongue. This was not going as he had planned to avoid Dean for as much of the trip as possible. But damn it, he made him feel so good. He spurted hot, white cum in Dean's hand, most of it running through his fingers onto the floor. A few seconds later Dean released in his palm as well. Some of it hitting the larger man's thigh.

Both panted against each other. Unable to move for a few moments, trying to regain some composure. Dean brushed his face against Roman's as he pulled back. He saw the pure desire tinged with confusion in his friend's grey eyes. His full lips parted as he tried to steady his breathing. He was also aware that Roman was staring at his lips. Roman's eyes flicked up to his and then back down to his lips. He moved with him as Roman tilted his head forward. The space between them was closed off as their lips met for the first time. Dean kissed Roman's bottom lip softly savouring the feeling of those soft plush lips against his. He then felt Roman's lips moving against his. He was actually kissing him. His mouth was warm and his lips succulent. Damn it all. Kissing Roman Reigns was the best thing that he had ever done.

Roman felt Dean return his kisses but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't explain how Dean managed to get inside his body but shit, he was damn good. With him everything was primal and on instinct. No hesitations. That's why he had tried to resist his kisses because he knew that once he locked lips with Dean there would be no turning back. With that in mind, he slipped his tongue into Dean's welcoming mouth, stroking it softly against his own. He didn't want to break the kiss anytime soon because he knew that he would have to face the consequences of what he had just done.

* * *

A/N: Oh my, that Dean Ambrose... so what do you guys think so far?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in hands wearing only a faded blue denim pants. He felt sick to his stomach and furious with himself for his lack of self control. Roman Reigns felt the churning turmoil inside his body and he was utterly disgusted. What the fuck just happened? How did he let Dean manipulate him like that again? Why did Dean's touch possess such a hold over him? He fought his brain for some answers but he couldn't come up with any. Part of the reason why was because he knew that it wasn't completely Dean's fault. He had desired him as well. Deep down in some small part of his brain he had wanted Dean to touch him, to tease him and to kiss him. At the mere mention of the word Roman could recall in vivid detail the kiss he had shared with Dean. It wasn't just the electrifying chemistry that he felt while he kissed Dean, no it had passed over the threshold of being merely physical. He felt himself becoming more emotionally attached to Dean's sexual pleasures. It left him questioning whether he actually had any romantic feelings for Dean. He honestly couldn't say yes or no. To make matters worse the object of all of this psychological turmoil after they had finished kissed didn't even look at him as he broke away. Dean had simply walked to the bathroom to wash his hands and put his hair back in place. Then in a very indifferent tone, told Roman that he was heading to gym and just left Roman there like a used piece. Cast aside like a common whore after the twenty minutes are up, without even so much as an acknowledgement of what had transpired between them. Part of Roman suspected that Dean had felt something as well when they had kissed but if he had why did he act as if he couldn't be bothered with him?

Roman released a loud breathy sigh into the empty hotel room. On top of all of this nonsense with Dean, Reigns also felt that he had betrayed Seth badly. He was genuinely falling for the guy. He had feelings for the man. He couldn't deny that, yet here he was less than twenty minutes ago making out and performing hand jobs with Dean. Roman felt his eyes beginning to water. He was fucking up royally. His brain knew it. His heart knew it. Heck, even his dick knew it. This was not how he had wanted to start out his relationship with Seth and he knew that somehow he had to make it up to him.

* * *

Chris Jericho was a WWE veteran. Even though he had put his competitive streak behind him, he had come back to the WWE to help put over the younger rising stars on stage. Behind the scenes he helped them navigate through the murky backstage politics waters. Sitting across from him at the table in the hotel dining area was a future WWE Champion, of that he was quite certain. He was young but he already had ten years of wrestling experience under his belt and he had risen to top of the indy scene before signing with the WWE. He also had drive and a passion for the business reminding him greatly of his younger self when he first started out in the WWE. On top of that he just seemed like a great kid. He was easy going and far from a hothead. A hothead wouldn't last long in this business and would most likely end up killing their own career. Seth Rollins was going to be a bright star in the WWE, Jericho was sure of it.

They had finished eating breakfast and each had a glass of orange juice infront of them. They were idly discussing the running trail that they took that morning through Denver when Jericho noticed Seth perked right up in his seat staring right pass him to the entrance of the dining hall. Seth's sentences were no longer flowing and became rather disjointed as his watch a certain tall, dark haired man make his way to the breakfast buffet. Jericho turned to see who the distraction was and saw that it was one of Seth's friends and another guy who he also saw had a bright future in the WWE, Roman Reigns. Being the veteran that Jericho was, he knew the difference between a look of attraction and one of friendship. Seth was wearing the former all over his face. Chris smiled to himself, as macho as wrestling tried to portray itself to be when a person spent so much time grabbing at another nearly naked person certain human emotions appear that one had never considered before. He of course had seen many crushes come and go inside the WWE, he himself had quite a few over the years. He didn't really put much emphasis on them. They were what they were. Some just took longer to pass than others.

Jericho noticed that when Roman had finished at the buffet and was scanning the room for a place to sit that when he noticed Seth that his face instantly lit up. Well at least Seth's crush felt the same way about him Jericho mused to himself.

" Hey Seth," Jericho held back a small laugh as Seth's head snapped around finally remembering that he was there. " I got to get going. I gotta meet up with Trips."

" Oh, no problem man. Thanks for the company on the run." Seth said almost dismissively as he watched Roman walk over.

" Anytime." Jericho left the table taking his glass of juice with him. He really didn't have to meet up with Triple H but he felt that he would've been an awkward third wheel sitting there with the two enamored men. He sincerely wished them the best of luck.

Roman sat down in the chair that Jericho had just vacated placing his large breakfast plate infront of him. Immediately Seth's hand was across the table snapping up a strip of bacon that dangled in his direction.

Roman chuckled. " Bacon is going to be the death of you."

Seth smiled as he munched on the strip. " Give me bacon or give me death."

Roman smiled as he loaded scrambled eggs on to a triangle of toast. " I want to ask you something."

" Shoot." Seth licked the bacon grease from his fingers and was eyeing another strip on Roman's plate.

" Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Roman bit into his eggs laden toast as he awaited Seth's answer.

Seth's hand was already half way across the table when he heard the question. He dropped his hand onto the table and he looked at a smirking Reigns. " Dinner? With you?"

" Yup."

Roman pushed the plate towards Seth and he took another piece of bacon. " As in just you and me? Like a date?" The crispy fried bacon dangled between Seth's finger tips while he stared at the Samoan, his eyes twinkling.

" Well that is the general idea." Roman took another bite of his toast.

Seth had to control himself to not smile like a silly school girl. " Sure. Where are we going?"

" Some place nice. I made reservations."

Seth raised his eyebrows, obviously impressed as he finally put the bacon in his mouth. " Oh we're fancy now. So does that mean that I can't wear a metal t-shirt?"

Roman raised on eyebrow at Seth putting him instantly in mind of Roman's cousin The Rock. " Don't you dare."

" Or what?"

" I won't share my bacon anymore with you." Roman stated matter-of-factly.

" Hey let's not be irrational now."

* * *

After the house show that night, Dean was standing by his locker untaping his hand. Roman decided to go over to fill him in on about his dinner plans with Seth.

" Hi." Roman leaned up on the locker infront of Dean's keeping his voice low so that his workmates couldn't hear what was being said.

Dean looked up at him with a blank expression. " Hi."

" I just want to let you know that Seth and I probably won't be in tonight."

" Why? You two got a date or something?" Roman could hear the sarcasm in Dean's voice even though his expression didn't change.

" Yeah actually we do."

At that Dean actually looked at him surprised. " Well good for you. What are you telling me for? I'm not invited."

Sometimes Dean's indifference could cut quite deep. Roman shrugged it off because he didn't want to make a scene. " Because it's common decency."

Dean gave him a side eye and started to remove his Shield vest. " Whatever."

Roman was momentarily distracted by the sight of Dean's bare chest, instantly admiring his well defined muscles before he could stop himself. His eyes flicked up to see that Dean was looking at him smirking knowingly at what he had done.

Roman rolled his eyes. He was growing weary of Dean's shenanigans. " No you're not invited. Besides, you don't even like sushi."

With that Roman walked away from his tormentor.

* * *

The restaurant was located on the ground floor of a five star hotel. The restaurant opened onto the Rocky mountains in the distance. The furniture was sleek and contemporary, the tables and chairs were made of cherry wood painted black. Seth and Roman sat at one of the tables that was next to an infinity pool. A clear glass that ran the length of the restaurant separated the dining area from the pool. The waters of the pool glowed a cool blue from the lights that reflected onto the surface as the water seem to trickle over the edge into the blackness of the night. Soft relaxation music played over hidden speakers in the background. The two friends sat opposite each other exchanging nervous grins as they waited for their orders.

Roman was wearing a black linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows. A dark washed jeans with black loafers. His long dark hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail which highlighted his symmetrical features even more. Seth even got whiff of the woodsy cologne that he was wearing. It smelt nice. Really nice. Seth wanted to lean over the table and kiss him but he didn't think the restaurant patrons would have been too approving of that so he surpressed that urge.

" This is a really nice spot, Rome." Seth looked over the glass at the pool and into the depth of the night where the stars were flung carelessly across the Colorado sky.

" Yeah it is." Roman's eyes didn't waiver from Seth. He sure did clean up nice. Seth was wearing an emerald green button down shirt with black slacks and black boots. He also had his long two toned hair slicked back into a ponytail. Roman thought that the emerald green colour looked wonderful against Seth's tan skin and that it really brought out his beautiful brown eyes.

Roman pushed all thoughts of Dean out of his mind. This night would his and Seth's alone. He would concentrate on the wonderful man infront of him and forget about the trouble that was Dean Ambrose. Across the table, similar thoughts ran through Seth's mind. That afternoon that he had made out with Dean was just a one-off thing he decided. It would never happen again. Tonight would be the night to start things fresh with the man that he had deep feelings for.

After the check had been paid for by Roman despite Seth's protests to chip in but Roman had insisted that it was his treat. They sat back in the chairs enjoying the view with some small talk as the restaurant got progressively empty.

Seth looked around realizing that only one other table was still occupied besides theirs. " Maybe we should call it a night. It's getting late and we still have to drive back to our hotel."

Roman smiled and shook his head. " No we don't."

Seth looked at him skeptically. " Come again?"

" We have a room here." Roman revealed.

Seth's face lit up like a kid at christmas? " Are you serious, bro?"

Roman laughed a little. " Now don't go all Zack Ryder on me, but yeah I'm serious."

Reigns fished in pocket and brought out the room key and showed it to Seth.

Rollins was already on his feet. " Well why are we still sitting here? Let's go to our room!"

The room was on the tenth floor. Seth walked in first while Roman closed the door behind him. The room was exquisite. The walls were dressed in rich earth tones accented by Spanish tiled floors. The bed was a large king size bed on a wicker frame with white sheets and a dark rose coloured bedspread adorning it. The lights were set on to the wall and they flickered mimicking candles. On the other side of the room was a large glass sliding door that opened onto a private balcony.

Seth pushed the door to one side to open it and walked on to the balcony where the chilly night wind that came straight off the Rockies greeted him. The only thing between him and the huge dark mountains outlined in the distance was the night sky.

He leaned against the wall of the balcony as Roman came out to join him. " I can't believe that you did all of this!"

Seth grinned wildly turning around to take in the magnificence of the view. Roman came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist, resting his body against his back. " I'm glad that you like it."

" This is amazing. No one has ever done anything like this for me." Seth's voice waivered a bit. No one had ever gone all out like this for him before. He felt special.

" Well to be honest. I did it for us." Roman pressed a kiss onto Seth's temple. Seeing Seth this happy made all of his effort worth it. Deep down, it also appeased some of his guilt.

" You just didn't want to be interrupted when you're having your way with me." Seth quipped.

Roman laughed. " Hey! It goes both ways."

Seth turned around so that he faced Roman, his arms lightly resting on his shoulders around his neck. " That's true."

Roman leaned forward and softly kissed Seth on his lips. Seth pulled his body close against Roman's and returned his kiss. He had missed those lips. They were so soft and smooth and Roman's mouth was nice and warm Seth thought as he slipped his tongue in to it. Roman's tongue stroked against his and immediately he felt his cock at full attention. Seth changed the angle of his face so that more of Roman's tongue could fit inside of his mouth. He wanted to taste him. To taste all of him.

They made their way back into the bedroom while still lip locking. Roman bumped against the bed, causing him to take a break from Seth's sweet lips.

" Let's take off our shoes at least." Roman removed his loafers and Seth did the same to his boots and socks.

Roman moved to kiss Seth again but Rollins put his index finger against his lips. " Nuh uh. Take off all of your clothes Roman."

Roman smiled and pulled his black linen shirt over his head. Next he undid his jeans and kicked them to a side. As he hooked his thumbs into his black boxer briefs which did little to hide his arousal. Seth stopped him.

" No that's my job."

Roman then watched as Seth took off his own clothes and left on his dark grey boxer briefs. With one swoop Roman pushed Seth onto the bed, his back against the sheets. Roman then climbed on top of Seth, straddling at the hips. Their cocks rubbed each other through the fabric as Roman bent over to kiss Seth. Their tongues battled feverishly as their hands wandered all over each other's body. Roman starting planting open mouth hot kisses all over Seth's chest and torso. His tongue flicking and sucking Seth's sensitive nipples, enjoying the little whines and moans that they elicited from him. As his mouth moved down Seth's body, he hooked his thumbs and index fingers into the underwear on either side of Seth's hips and pulled it down to right above the base of his cock. Roman's tongue traced the outline of Seth's hipbone from one side to the next.

" Oh fuck Roman! Shit." Seth's back arched as Roman continued to tease that very erogenous area.

Then when Roman started to suck and lick on that smooth skin Seth thought that he would go crazy from the sensations that coursed through his body. " Oh fuck Roman. Stop teasing me."

In response Roman sucked the skin on the base of Seth's shaft into his mouth, nibbling it lightly.

" Oh Jesus!" Seth's back contorted from the pleasure that action bestowed upon it.

Roman grinned. His own cock desperately seeked attention but right now he wanted to please Seth. He finally pulled down and off Seth's underwear. He looked at the glorious cock infront of him. Rock hard and starting to leak already. Roman ran the very tip of his tongue across the head, removing some of the liquid. He heard Seth release a string of curses and he chuckled softly. He kissed the smooth head of Seth's cock and then took into his wet welcoming mouth. He ran his tongue over the shaft and started to suck him off. Damn. Seth tasted good. Roman seemed not able to be satisfied. He licked and kissed all over Seth's shaft and balls, even sucking them one by one into his mouth causing Seth to cry out in pleasure.

Reigns then removed himself from between Seth's muscular thighs and kissed him deeply on the lips. His material covered manhood rubbing against Seth's bare one. He broke the kiss and stared into Seth's eyes.

" May I?" Seth knew what he was asking and nodded his head.

Roman reached across to the nightstand and took out the small bottle of lube that he had placed there earlier. Seth sat up and pulled Roman's last article of clothing down to his knees. With one hand Roman pulled them completely off and threw them on the floor. Seth reached out and touched the huge beautiful cock with his hand. He drew the cock to his lips and kissed it and flicked his tongue over it, tasting Roman's essence. To be honest, Seth was bit scared because he had never done anything like this before but he knew that Roman would take care of him.

He laid back on the bed as Roman coated his fingers with the cool jelly like substance. He placed one of Seth's legs on top of his thigh as he kneeled on the bed. He found Seth's puckering hole between his smooth butt cheeks and pushed one finger in. Goodness. He was tight. He felt Seth's muscles clench his finger as he tried to work it in.

" Relax baby. I won't hurt you." Roman kissed Seth lightly on the lips and then traced Seth's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. He heard Seth gasp and he slipped a second digit in stretching him. Roman distracted Seth with his kisses while he stretched him with fingers for a few minutes.

When Roman felt that Seth was ready, he positioned the tip of his dick at Seth's entrance and began to push in. He saw Seth's face contort with pain immediately. He knew that he was hurting him and tried to soothe him. He moved very slowly, a little at a time until three quarters of his length was in and then he drew out a little and then he pushed back in.

Slowly Roman began his rhythm, while Seth clutched the sheets with a white grip. It hurt so much. But at the same time, Roman kept hitting this sweet spot and Seth wanted more. Sweet agony was the exact phrase to describe what Seth was going through. It was so painful, partly because he was a virgin in that area and partly because Roman was so large. After a while the sweetness started to take over and pain was beginning to dull. Roman started to pump faster and Seth felt his balls tightening. Roman grasped Seth's hips and with a couple of deep strokes and came in Seth's tight, sweet ass. He heard Roman cry out as he came. Feeling Roman's cum spill inside of him, sent Seth over the edge and he spilt his hot white seed as well.

They both panted for a few moments afterwards, trying to regain their breaths. Roman slowly withdrew from Seth and looked at his cum as well as Seth's. They had actually done it. It was almost surreal. Shaking his head, Roman got up from the bed and went to fetch a couple of towels for him and Seth to clean up.

After they had wiped away the mess, Roman climbed into bed next to Seth. Rollins looked at him and a small smile and then he kissed him sweetly on the lips.

" What was that for?" Roman's fingers absentmindedly playing with loose strands of Seth's hair.

" For a wonderful time." Seth kissed Roman again, this time it was longer.

* * *

Dean downed his fourth shot of whiskey in some seedy bar in downtown Denver. The nerve of Roman telling him that he was going on a date with Seth, especially what happened between them this morning. Yes he knew that it was him who came onto Roman knowing full well how he felt about Seth but somehow part of him was hurt. Somehow part of him desired to be with Roman. After the kiss they shared that morning, how could he not? He didn't want Roman to see his face afterwards because he did not want him to see how the kiss had affected him. After that, it was no longer just a game for him. He had to come to terms with the fact that he did have some romantic interest in Roman after all. But he knew that the careless attitude that he displayed afterwards didn't do him any favours. Dean banged on the bar for a fifth shot and downed it in one gulp. Looking at his watch, it was after two in the morning. It was time for him to return the hotel, he had RAW later on that day. He stumbled into his hotel room after two thirty looking at the two empty beds. Roman was probably somewhere fucking Seth's brains out, he mused sadly. Dean did a belly flop onto one of the beds. Morning couldn't come soon enough he thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Long chapter! Whew! Did anyone watch Monday Night Raw? Brothers of Destruction and Daniel Bryan vs The Shield. That match was awesome! Now I'm a huge Shield fan but I STAN for The Undertaker. He is one of my top two favourite wrestlers of all time (the other is Stone Cold). Honestly I wouldn't have had a problem with The Shield's first lost being at the hands of The Undertaker, because honestly, who better? But when they won, I marked out so hard! And how awesome was that helicopter entrance? Dean's hair looked lovely.

Anyhoo, I must thank my reviewers especially for the last chapter. Honestly, writing sexytimes is my weakness, I'm not good at it at all in my opinion and I was hoping that it didn't come across too contrived or cheesy, so I was glad that so many of you found it to be hot. Thanks for the confidence boost.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Roman first opened his eyes the following morning, for a few moments he had forgotten where he was. Then he felt Seth's body curled up next to his and remembered that he was in the Spanish styled hotel room from last night. Gazing out through the clear balcony door he saw that the rays of the sun had the snow on the mountains awash in hues of pink and gold. The snow sparkled in the now rising sun light against a backdrop of purple-blue sky.

The wild natural beauty of nature held him spellbounded for a few minutes before his attention drifted back to the man that was fast asleep infront of him resting against his body. Seth looked so peaceful as he slept Roman mused, noticing how long his black eyelashes were as they brushed lightly against the top of his cheek. Roman's gaze drifted down the delicate curve of where Seth's neck joined to his shoulder, down his well muscled arm covered in that gorgeous light golden skin tone. Further down below his waist was hidden by the rose coloured comforter. Most of Seth's blonde and black hair had eased out of the ponytail holder and was splayed across the pillow with a few strands framing his face. There was something about watching a person as they slumber that always caused the person watching them to fall in love with them a little and in Roman's case, even more so.

Seth was awaken by the sensation of light presses against his back and shoulder. When he became more coherent, he realized that those light presses were actually kisses from Roman. He didn't think that Roman had noticed he had awoken as yet and he kept as still as possible. Seth just wanted to capture that moment in his memory forever. The mountains in front of him were bathed in a soft golden light and the sky was turning a fresh blue as it bid the night its final adieu. Reigns body was right up against his and he could feel his semi erect cock pressing against his butt cheeks. It was so perfect. Everything at that point in time was perfect.

" Morning." Seth whispered softly against his pillow.

Roman paused from kissing his lover's back when he heard him speak. " Morning." Roman placed a light kiss on Seth's neck.

The kiss tickled Seth softly but at the same time it sent a jolt through his skin. He turned around to face Roman who was lying on his side looking at him tenderly. Seth's fingertips lightly traced the day old fuzz that had appeared on Roman's jawline. He closed the distance between them by kissing Roman quietly on the lips. Their cocks now touching each other, rubbing lightly as they kissed chastely. Seth loved the sensation of feeling Roman's manhood next to his. It turned him on but it also spoke to how close the two had become, both physically and emotionally.

Seth kissed Roman harder, parting the Samoan's lips and flicking his tongue against his. He felt Roman's hands cup the side of his face as he returned the kiss. When they broke the kiss Roman rested his head on his tattooed arm looking at Seth with a small smile on his face looking completely contented. Seth propped up on his elbow to looked down at the grey eyed man who was watching him. He was falling so hard for this man that it was ridiculous.

With his free hand, Seth slid it underneath the covers and stroked Roman's thick thighs before moving his hand a few inches to caress his shaft. He felt it respond to his touch as his fingertips grazed the sensitive skin bringing it to full erection.

" I want to ask you something," Seth said as he continued to stroke Roman.

" I'm hardly in a position to tell you no." Reigns replied laughing softly.

Seth smiled as well. " I was wondering if you ever thought about us being together?"

Roman looked at him a bit confused. " Aren't we together right now?"

Seth shook his head. " Not like this. I mean exclusively. Like in a relationship." He was nervous about the last part. He wasn't completely certain that he was all that Roman desired. Up to a couple days ago, he was certain that Roman was a completely hetero male like himself. He knew that he was probably rushing things a bit too quickly but his feelings were quickly overtaking any rational thoughts that he had.

Roman propped himself up on his elbow as well, smirking at him. " Mr. Rollins, are you asking me to go steady with you?"

" Yeah, I am." Seth looked Roman dead in the eye trying to disperse any nagging doubt that he had.

Faster than he could blink, Roman was on him giving him a hot kiss. His tongue was in Seth's mouth, tasting his. Pulling Seth's head close against his as he breathed heavily. Roman's arm wrapped around Seth's waist pulling him tight against his body. Seth felt himself powerless in Roman's embrace but he was quite enjoying it as their tongues played with each other.

Roman broke the kiss with his hardness resting between Seth's hot thighs. Seth's dick was pressed up against him. It felt so damn right. " I'm already yours."

Seth smiled and kissed him tenderly, gently sucking on Roman's bottom lip. Enjoying hearing him moan deep in his throat. Seth pushed the comforter off of Roman's body leaving him bare and exposed. He squeezed Reign's firm ass as he shifted his position and brought his head down to Roman's penis. He wanted to do this from the time that he awoke this morning. He palmed the shaft and brought it up to his face. He planted small kisses along the shaft flicking his tongue out in between. When he made his way to the large dark pink head, he flattened his tongue against it, sweeping his tongue over it. He felt Roman's hand pressing the back of his head as he moaned while Seth's tongue explored every inch of his cock. When Seth eased the head into his wet hot mouth he heard a "fucking Jesus" coming from Reigns. Encouraged by his verbal approval, Seth started to suck and work Roman's cock in his mouth. What couldn't fit in his mouth he massaged with his hands. After several minutes he heard Roman breathing heavily and his cock started to throb in his mouth, every last inch of space in Seth's small mouth was filled with Roman's cock and his jaw ached from sucking on something so big but he was determined to make Roman cum. When he started to spout hot thick cum in his mouth, it slid easily down Seth's throat. He loved tasting him. His cum was sweet.

When Roman had finished, Seth released him out of his mouth. Reigns was looking at him, his eyes wild with desire and passion. He pushed Seth down on the bed, climbing on top of him kissing him feverishly. He tasted himself on Seth's lips but he didn't care, he just wanted more of Seth. Rollins wrapped his arms around Reigns broad shoulders and his legs around his waist and he kissed Roman with the same passion. He was kissing his man now. Roman Reigns was his man and Seth couldn't be happier.

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel later that day, Seth found Dean to be acting a bit aloof. He still talked to them and hung out together as they went through their rountine before the show but to Seth he seemed a bit withdrawn. He mentioned it to Roman but he just shrugged his shoulders and put it down to just Dean being Dean. Seth wondered if Dean's change in mood had to do with the fact that he had spent the night with Roman. He did confess to having feelings for Seth and then he goes and hook up with Roman. Although they hadn't told anyone that they were together, Seth figured that Dean had picked up on the vibe between him and Roman. It made Seth a bit uncomfortable to be honest. He did feel a little something for Dean but he knew that his heart belonged to Roman.

During the week things did not change with Dean. Seth no longer saw the twinkle that used to be in his eyes and Roman said that he had no idea what Seth was talking about and that Dean seemed fine to him. But maybe it was that Seth knew Dean longer than Roman did that he noticed these things and it unsettled him greatly. He just had to know what was going on with his friend.

That was why on Friday when they were back home from travelling, instead of heading straight over to his boyfriend's house like he had intended Seth stood on Dean's front door step. Seth knocked on the door and waited. The sun had almost completely set and twilight was approaching. The golden pink of the sky mixed with the oncoming purpleness of the night, it was one of those magical moments in nature.

The door came opened and Seth came face to face with a rather disheveled looking Dean Ambrose. His auburn hair was scattered carlessly across his face almost completely covering his right eye. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he just had on a dark blue basketball shorts that hung so low on hips that Seth was certain that he wasn't wearing underwear.

" Hi." Seth looked into the blue eyes of his friend and he seemed sad. " Can I come in?"

Dean ushered him in with a sweep of hand and closed the door.

Seth stood in Dean's living room looking around at the scattered mess of dvds and video games lying on the floor and on the coffee table. Dean was looking at him with his arms folded across his chest as if he was waiting for Seth to speak.

" I just stopped by to see how you were doing?" For some strange reason Seth felt nervous when he was speaking to Dean. It had never happened before.

" Why?" Dean's arms remained folded, his eyes judging Seth.

" Because you seemed a bit off this week." Seth didn't like the way that Dean was looking at him.

" Oh. I seemed a bit off. I don't suppose you know why that is?" Dean dropped his arms to his sides looking expectantly at Seth.

Rollins shifted uncomfortably in his shoes. " I guess it has something to do with me and Roman."

" Bingo! Ding! Ding! Ding!" Dean said mockingly. " Seth has hit the jackpot."

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean's antics. " Look Dean. I know you said that you had feelings for me but..."

" But what?" Dean cut him off. " You prefer Roman's cock up your ass over mine?"

Seth opened his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe that Dean just said that. " Excuse me?"

" Drop the pretense Seth. I know that you two are doing it. Do you think that I'm that blind or naive? I see the way that you look at him." Dean's voice dropped at the last sentence. He looked down at the floor and then looked up at his long time friend who was staring at him in disbelief.

" I know that I'm not good enough for you Seth." Dean raked his fingers through his hair and gave him a sad smile. " I'm messed up. I know that. I know that I don't deserve you. But a guy can dream can't he?"

Dean was tugging at Seth's heartstrings and he gave in to it. He hated to see Dean beating himself up like this. He stepped towards Dean drawing him into a hug. It was true that Dean was rough around the edges and could be hard to deal with but he was never not good enough for anything.

" Don't say that about yourself." Seth spoke softly into Dean's ear. " That's not true."

" But you're with him, aren't you?" Dean's breath tickled the side of Seth's neck.

" Yes." Seth heard Dean sigh into his shoulder and he felt his heart tearing apart for him.

Seth took a small step back and rested his forehead against Dean's so that he was looking straight into those sad blue eyes. The tips of their noses touching. " I don't know what to say to you Dean."

Seth became painfulling aware of how close they were. Dean's hips were resting against his and his arms were locked around Seth's waist. Seth's own arms were embracing Dean's neck. He could feel Dean's breath on his top lip everytime that he exhaled.

" Just don't ever say that you're not good enough." Seth looked into those beautiful blue eyes and he felt that Dean had understood him.

When Dean's grip tightened on his waist he didn't object. Nor did he move away when he felt that sexual tension grow between them. He stood perfectly still as Dean tenderly kissed his top lip. Telling himself, that it was for the last time. That it was a good bye kiss. When Dean's lips grazed his bottom lip he felt a shiver run up his spine but he allowed Dean kiss him there as well. Finally, when Dean claimed Seth's lips with his own he melted against him, parting his own lips so that Dean's tongue could enter. The kiss was slow and deep. It felt as if every nerve in Seth's body was on fire. He felt his erection nesting against Dean's and it was a delicious sensation.

Dean pulled away, his eyes glazed with desire. " Don't leave me Sethie."

He pressed his lips against Seth's neck sucking the tender skin lightly and flicking his tongue against it. He felt Seth clutch his shoulders tightly and subconsciously rubbed his hips against his thinly clad dick.

He kissed the other side of Seth's neck, running his hand's underneath his metal band t-shirt. His warm skin felt delicious beneath his cool fingertips. Seth guided his face up to his and captured his lips in a hot liplock. His tongue immediately finding Dean's stroking deftly against it. He honestly found Seth's kisses to be incredably intoxicating as they kissed for a while.

While still kissing, Dean slid his palms down Seth's abs and landed on his belt buckle. He undid the belt quickly and pulled it out of the loops of the jeans and threw it somewhere on the floor. Seth lips were now on his chest, leaving hot open mouth kisses all over his pecs and tracing his nipples with his wet tongue. Dean undid the botton of Seth's jeans and then unzipped them. He pushed them down and Seth stepped out of them. He was just wearing a black satin boxer now. Seth had worked his hands down the sides of Dean's loose fitting shorts and palmed an ass cheek in each hand squeezing them.

" Seth, kiss me." Dean panted as he felt his heart race. This was no longer a game to him, he wanted Seth badly.

Seth kissed him fiercely. Sucking Dean's full bottom lip into his mouth, tracing the inside of the lips with his tongue causing Dean to moan into his mouth. Dean pulled down Seth's boxers feeling Seth's hard shaft springing against his abs. Seth pulled down Dean's pants as well and he stepped out of them. He paused from kissing Seth and looked down between them. Their two gorgeous bodies were touching. Both dicks slick with precum.

He kissed Seth again, rubbing the back of Seth's neck with the pads of his fingertips. " I want you badly Seth."

His response was Seth placing his hand on his dick. His hand closed around Seth's manhood as he started to stroke him. Seth made little whines in the back of this throat that Dean loved to hear. He felt Seth leaking more and more of his juices into his palm and Dean knew that he wanted more than this. He gently pushed Seth onto the couch and made him lie back on the brown leather. He brought one leg up over his shoulder as Seth watched him through heavy lidded eyes. Dean's dick was leaking furiously as well, and he mixed his juices along Seth's as lubed up his throbbing cock for what he was about to do. He parted Seth's sweet looking ass and pierced his tight hole. He saw Seth's face grimace from the pain so he drew Seth's body up and lightly licked Seth's lips as his cock entered him. Seth's entrace was warm and tight and gripped his dick beautifully. When he was settled he started to pump slowly inside of him. He watched Seth bite his bottom lip as his fingernails dugged into Dean's back as they got into a rhythm. He was so incredibly responsive and Dean without thinking placed a hickey onto of Seth's shoulder. Damn it. He wanted Seth so badly. He reached down and stroked Seth's dick to help him come to climax at the same time that he did. He saw Seth was looking at him. His eyes full of bewilderment as if he now understood the situation that they were in. But Seth didn't stop him but instead placed small kisses along Dean's neck and collarbone. Dean held Seth in his arms as he felt his balls tighten and then his cum exploded into Seth. A few moments later Seth came as well, his cum landed on both his and Dean's abs.

Ambrose slowly withdrew from him and placed him gently on the couch. He kissed Seth softly on the mouth and told him he was going to get something to clean up the mess. As Seth watched Dean walk away his heartbeat came back down and his mind started to clear. How the hell did he end up having sex with Dean Ambrose?

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for slapping some sense into me, lol. I guess as a writer I'm my own worse critic. So how do you guys like this new development?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Seth heard the slow rhythmic beat of a heart as his head laid against Dean's chest. They were in Dean's bed now, and Dean was holding him in his arms. Nothing was said between the two as the night cloaked the room in almost complete darkness. Seth's mind was racing away at the events that had taken place. How could he have done that? How could he have cheated on Roman in a relationship that wasn't even a week old? To make matters worse, it was with their own best friend! Seth felt like utter shit. He was terrified. He was scared to see Roman now. He felt that his infidelity would be visible all over his face.

Now here he was, still in bed with Dean. He had agreed to lie down with him because he didn't know where to go or what to do. His heart ached to see Roman but how could he after what he had done? He knew that it would crush Roman if he ever found out. Betrayed by his two best friends. How could he look Roman in the face and pretend that every thing was okay?

Dean heard Seth give a little sniffle and he felt something wet against his chest. He placed his index finger underneath Seth's chin and gently tilted his face up so that he could look at him. Seth's large brown eyes were wet, his long lashes glistened in the faint moonlight.

" Why are you crying Seth?" His voice soft and full of concern.

Seth used the back of his hand to wipe the tears off his cheek and shook his head. " I messed up Dean."

Dean watched his grieving friend but said nothing. What could he say anyway?

Seth looked at Dean as if his heart was being stomped to pieces. " I'm sorry Dean but I shouldn't have done that."

He was clearly hurting and Dean started to regret the emotional strings that he had pulled so that he could have gotten Seth to kiss him. More tears were falling, making streams down his bearded cheeks. Dean used the his thumb to wipe some of them away. He hated hurting Seth who was now looking at him with such deep regret in his eyes. He didn't want Seth to look at him like if he was a mistake. He had seen that look all too often when he was a kid. It took him back to a place that he long buried in his mind and he didn't want to relive the pain that it had caused.

Dean sat up in bed cradling the back of Seth's head with his hand. He kissed him lightly on his temple. " Please don't cry Seth. Everything is going to all right."

Seth shook his head against Dean's shoulder. " No it's not. I've ruined it." His voice cracking through his sobs.

Dean felt like dirt for doing what he he done to Seth. Did he enjoy it? Most definitely, but he didn't expect Seth to react like this. He pulled back a little so that he could look Rollins straight in the face. " You can still go to him."

Seth shook his head. " How can I Dean? How can I face him after this?"

Seth's eyes searched Dean's face frantically perhaps looking for an answer. " I love him, Dean."

Dean felt as if the rug had been pulled out from underneath him. He just stared at Seth after hearing his confession. He knew that things were getting serious between Seth and Roman but he didn't know how deep Seth's feelings for Roman ran. He felt like such an asshole for having sex with Seth earlier.

He kissed Seth softly on the lips, maybe for the last time. Tasting the saltiness of his tears that had ran over his lips. " Go to him Seth." He looked straight into Seth's eyes as he spoke, he wanted him to understand that he was giving him permission to be free of him.

Seth still felt the warmth of Dean's lips on his as he spoke to him. He would be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge that he did feel something for Dean Ambrose. " Okay, but I can't go to him like this."

Dean understood what Seth meant. They both still smelled like sex. " You can use my shower."

Seth gave him a small smile. " Thanks."

Dean shifted his legs out of the way so that Seth could get off the bed without hindrance. He watched as Seth headed to the bathroom and then he went outside to the living room picking up his shorts to put it back on. He sat on the couch as he waited for Seth to finish his shower.

The warm water from the shower head felt good against Seth's skin as it cascaded like a waterfall all over his body. He picked up some lime scented body wash that Dean had in his shower caddy to cleanse his body with. When he was having sex with Dean, nothing else had mattered in the world. Not even his relationship with Roman. All he had wanted was Dean's touch and kisses all over him. Dean made him feel so wanted, so desired in a way so primal that it almost scared him. It was a stark contrast with Roman, who made love to him as if he was his most prized possession. Roman cherished him and wanted to please him in every way. With Roman he felt that he could surrender his soul to him and that he would keep it safe and love him for who he was. Dean on the other hand, knew his body in ways that just blew his mind. Seth felt his feelings for Dean growing but his feelings for Roman didn't diminish either. With Roman he could be completely vulnerable and he would protect him and make his soul become at ease by just being there for him.

Seth exhaled loudly as he turned the shower off. This situation was completely messed up. He wrapped a dark blue towel around his waist and returned to the bedroom. To his surprise Dean was no longer in the room but his clothes were laid out neatly on the bed.

When he was fully dressed he walked out into the living room. Dean's eyes were closed as his head rested on the back of the couch.

" Well I'm leaving now." Seth looked at Dean expectantly, wanting him to at least look at him.

But Dean kept his eyes closed. " Okay Seth." His voice was flat as if he didn't care whether Seth stayed or left.

Seth was hurt by Dean's response but he didn't say anything as it was probably for the best.

Dean heard the door close at Seth's departure. He finally opened his eyes. As he looked around his empty living room, the tears that he had been holding back ran freely down his cheeks.

* * *

Seth sat in his car outside of Roman's driveway. He didn't know what to do. Should he just go in and confess everything or should he just pretend that it never happened? He was no closer to an answer when he knocked on Roman's front door. When Roman opened the door and smiled at him he felt even worse than before. Truth was, he didn't realize how deep his feelings for Roman ran until he blurted out that he loved him infront of Dean. He loved the man that was standing in front of him smiling. He loved the man that was pulling him by his hand into his house. He loved the man that was unzipping his hoodie and placing it on a table in the foyer. He loved the man that was now taking him into his arms and kissing him passionately while telling him how much he'd missed him. He loved the feeling of those full lips against his as he felt his body respond to the warmness of his mouth. He loved that tongue that was parting his lips and was now sensuously touching his. He loved feeling those large hands gliding underneath his t-shirt touching his cool skin. He loved that man so much that it hurt.

Roman buried his face in the crook of Seth's neck. " Mmm, you smell good. Kinda citrusy."

" Thank you." Seth stammered out. Oh the irony of it all. Roman attributing Dean's body wash to him.

Roman pulled Seth's t-shirt up and Seth allowed him to take it off. Roman put his face back in the same spot and kissed his neck this time. His teeth lightly grazing the surface of the skin. That move sent a tingle through Seth's body. He still wanted Roman so much. He would do anything to keep him.

Roman kissed all over Seth's neck and collarbone eliciting groans from Seth. He loved how responsive Seth was when they were making out. He ran his tongue over a spot on Seth's shoulder that caused him to immediately clutch to him. His leg wrapping around Roman's waist. He could feel Seth's rock hard shaft rubbing against his. Seth's fingers were digging into his back and Roman continued to lick that spot on his shoulder. Roman opened his eyes as he moved further down on the muscle but something stopped him.

" Seth baby," Reigns pulled back so that he could look at his lover's face.

" Yes Rome?" Seth wondered why he had stop. It was getting so good.

" What's that on your shoulder?"

* * *

A/N: Oh what a tangled web we weave...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Seth looked down at his shoulder to see what Roman was referring to. Right there was a huge red mark that stood out against his golden skin. He then remembered that Dean had given him a hickey there when they were fucking. He didn't even remember it until now. Shit.

He shrugged his shoulders casually and looked at Roman apologetically. " I dunno. Looks like it could be mosquito bite."

" It's a rather big bite." Roman remarked running his index finger over the lesion.

Seth sat perfectly still. Saying nothing as he felt Roman's finger lightly caress the inflammatory patch of skin.

" But then again," Reigns continued. " You do insist on living near a swamp."

" Hey! It's a nice neighbourhood." Seth protested. " And I live five miles away from the swamp."

" Oh five miles away from a swamp in Florida. Like if that makes a difference to a creature that can fly."

" I didn't even feel it," Seth stretched his arm out pretending to examine the mark. " It must have been a big one."

Roman grabbed Seth's arm and led him to the staircase. " Come. I've got some ointment for that upstairs in the master bathroom."

" You just want to get me in your bedroom," Seth remarked as they climbed the stairs together.

Roman laughed. " Like if I need a ruse to get you in my bedroom."

Seth punched him playfully on his tattoed shoulder. " Hey! I'm not that easy."

Roman looked at him and laughed. " No comment."

Seth felt like utter scum as he watched Roman apply the ointment carefully to his shoulder. How could he have lied to Roman like that? Not only did he lie, he was hella convincing at it to. Is this what he had come to? With sadness he watched as Roman babied his shoulder, leaving light kisses when he was finished. This man right here took care of him. Whether it was something big or something small, he was always looking out for him and this was how Seth repaid him by making him dress another man's mark.

Roman sat next to him on the bed and placed one arm around Seth's waist and drew his body up against his. Roman's lips found his instantly and kissed him softly and slowly as if he savouring the feel of Seth's lips against his. Seth felt his body responding to his boyfriend's kisses and he settled his body against Roman's and they quietly madeout. He was determined that no one was going to ever keep him away from this man, not even Dean Ambrose.

* * *

Dean was not in the mood to be bothered by anyone. He was in the locker room along with the other wrestlers as they got ready for Monday Night Raw. He had cleared a space on the bench behind him to put the clothes that he was taking out of the locker. But when he turned around someone had put their gym bag down in the space.

He turned to Brodus Clay who was standing next to him. " Hey man, is that your shit?"

" Uh yeah." Brodus replied distractingly as he bobbed his head to whatever music his Beats headphones was pumping into his ears.

" Well can you move it? I cleared that space away for myself." Dean was becoming agitated.

" Yeah man. I'll just be a minute." Brodus was taking his time putting his stuff away in the locker. Then Justin Gabriel came up to him and tapped him on shoulder. Brodus took off the headphones and placed them around his neck and started an earnest conversation with Justin.

Next thing Brodus knew was that he heard a loud thud and his gym bag was lying open on the floor with some of the contents spilled out of it. He looked over at Dean who had his gym bag in the same spot and he was packing it without a care in the world.

" Wait dude! Did you knock over my bag?" Brodus' hazel eyes blazed at Dean. He couldn't believe his audacity.

Dean shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. " Well you were taking too long and I wanted the space."

Brodus felt his temper starting to rise. He had never had any problems with Dean Ambrose before but he didn't go out of his way to mix with him either. " That's messed up. Pick up my stuff."

Dean stopped packing his clothes and looked up at the larger man. He felt the eyes of everyone in the locker room watching him but he didn't give a shit. " Fuck off."

Brodus pushed with one hand against Dean's chest causing him to stumble back. " Look, I don't know if you think that you're some kind of a bigshot around here just because you're in The Shield. But behind the scenes every man is an equal. So..."

Clay didn't get to finish his sentence because Dean landed a right hook against his jaw. He was tired of the fat bastard's bullshit. Who the fuck did he think he was talking to? He wasn't some little kid. He saw Brodus' eyes glaze over at him and he was coming forward to retaliate. Justin was grabbing his arm telling him to stand down, saying that Dean wasn't worth a suspension but Brodus shook him off.

Dean never backed down from a fight and he didn't care that Brodus outweighed him by a hundred pounds. Suddenly Dean felt a pair of strong arms around his waist and that someone was lifting him away from Brodus Clay. His hands hit at the fist around his body.

" Calm the fuck down Dean." A deep voice said right next to his ear.

Crap. It was Roman. Reigns placed him down on the floor next to the door. He looked around the room and everyone was tense and was looking at him. Antonio Cesaro had his hand against Brodus' chest as a sign that he was holding him back. Fuck this shit! He didn't need this. Everyone was always against him. He opened the door and stormed out.

As he walked along the corridor he was aware of Roman following him. He walked through the maze of corridors in the arena until he came upon a quite deserted section of the place where he was away from all of the hustle and bustle of the WWE. He tried a red painted door on his right and it opened. Stepping inside he saw that it was an old trainer's room. He sat on a wooden bench as he looked at Roman entering the room behind him. They stared at each other for a while, saying nothing. They were both already in their Shield gear as Dean tapped his combat boot on the floor.

Dean looked at the man who had caused much of his frustration over the past week. His black hair was loose and fell past his shoulders but it wasn't wet yet and it looked so thick and wavy that Dean felt an urge to touch it. He could see why Seth was enamoured with the guy. He was fucking gorgeous. But Dean recalled that the last time that they had been together that he and Roman had shared that scorcher of a kiss. But it seemed as if Roman made it a point not to be around him that much for the rest of the week.

" What the hell do you want?" Dean sneered at him.

" Don't you take your anger out on me."

" Oh yeah, that's right. I'm the one with the anger issues. Watch out for Dean Ambrose, he's a crazy motherfucker." Ambrose replied mockingly.

Roman felt all of his frustrations for the past week boiling out. " You make it so hard. Do you know how hard you make it?"

Dean was taken back by Roman's yelling. The large Samoan hardly ever raised his voice unless he doing his roar in the ring. He stood up and walked right up into Roman's face. " No. Why don't you tell me how hard I make it for you." He gritted through his teeth.

Without warning Dean felt his body being pushed against the wall. His hands pinned above his head and he was looking into the grey eyes of a very angry man. " You are a piece of work, you know that."

Dean had never seen Roman so angry at him. He listened carefully as Roman spoke. " You are down right impossible to deal with at times. Sometimes you make me hate you."

" What the hell are you talking about?" Dean didn't have a clue to what he had done to make Reigns so upset. And why would he hate him?

Roman released Dean's arms from above his head and took a step back. " Of course you wouldn't remember. That's how you are. You just use people and then throw them away after your desires have been fulfilled."

Suddenly it dawned on Dean why Roman was upset with him. " Are you mad because of what happened between us last week?"

The look that Roman gave him answered his question.

Dean came off the wall and took Roman's face between his palms. He could see the hurt in his friend's eyes. That's all he seemed to be doing lately. Hurting his friends.

" I'm sorry. Look, maybe I shouldn't have left as I did but kissing you wasn't all of that easy for me either."

Roman eyes opened wider as they searched Dean's face. " Are you saying that you felt something for me?"

Dean sighed. His breath tickling Roman's chin. " I'm saying that sometimes I just don't know how to deal with stuff. I shut down and block people out."

" That doesn't answer my question."

Dean's blue eyes studied his friend's grey ones. Roman didn't know all that he knew. He didn't know about him and Seth. Dean knew that if he told him the truth that it would only complicate matters between the three of them even more.

" Yes. I do have feelings for you."

Dean felt Roman's hands settle on either side of his hips. He was still holding Reigns' head between his hands. He could feel the heat rise between them, tension high in the air. He knew that their lips were mere millimeters apart. He closed his eyes, he had to do the right thing.

" What about Seth?"

" He's somewhere with Jericho."

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Reigns. That was not the response that he had expected. " That's not what I meant."

Roman's lips were whispering against his now. " I know."

Dean's lips brushed purposely against Roman's as he spoke. " There's no turning back after this." He warned.

" I know."

Roman brought down the full weight of his lips on Dean's pulling his hips onto his. Roman's mouth was warm and his tongue was sweet. The kiss was neither slow or fast but it communicated how much they desired and wanted each other. It was sensual, passionate, intense. It was everything that words could not communicate.

Roman unzipped Dean's black vest and pushed it off his shoulders. He set Dean up against the wall and started to pepper his neck with hot kisses while running his hands across that gorgeous body of his. When it came to Dean, his natural instincts just took over. He had no rational thoughts. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He was in love with Seth. He couldn't deny it if he wanted to but Dean and him shared this natural chemistry that he just couldn't fight.

He ran his tongue across Dean's abs, and then made his way down to Dean's pants button. He quickly opened Dean's black pants, eagarly seeking the prize inside but Dean drew his face up and kissed him hard, nearly bruising his lips.

It was Dean's turn now as he removed the older man's vest as well. Those large pecs looked delicious as Dean brought his mouth to Roman's chest. He drew a nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue over it. With a free hand, he slid it down the front of Reigns pants feeling his hard cock that was being restrained by the trunks that he wore underneath.

He squeezed Roman's dick through the pants. " That needs to come out now."

Roman pressed his groin into Dean's palm. " Then take it out."

Dean made fast work of Roman's pants. When they dropped to the floor and Roman stepped out of them, he was only wearing his black wrestling trunks. God. He looked so fucking sexy like that. Dean's mouth attacked Reigns' left pec, sucking and nibbling at it feverishly. Meanwhile his hand slipped inside Roman's trunks and his fingers wrapped around the thick heavy cock. He drew it out of its confinement and ran his thumb across the sensitive head. Roman moaned out loud at Dean's antics.

He didn't care anymore. He unfastened Dean's pants and pushed them down along with his underwear at the same time. He dropped to his knees and took Dean's leaking cock into his mouth. It was his turn to taste Dean.

Dean's fingers dug into the back of Reign's head as his wet mouth sucked him and his tongue ran up and down his shaft. His breath was coming out ragged and his toes curled as Roman's head bobbed up and down on his dick. This was fantastic. Roman's ministrations were making him weaker by the second. Looking down and seeing the hot naked Samoan licking his cock was quite a sight. He wanted him so badly.

" Fuck Roman. Where did you learn to suck cock like this?"

Roman laughed as he kept Dean's dick in his mouth. The vibrations sending Dean almost into to pleasure overload. He had to have him now.

He pulled his dick out of the nice warm mouth. " I want you."

Roman understood exactly what Dean wanted. As he stood up, Dean pressed him against the wall, his back to Dean. He felt Ambrose slip a finger inside his tight virgin hole, working it around. Roman groaned as it flicked a nub full of sensitive nerves. It sent a shockwave of pleasure through his body. His dick was rock hard and it was pressed against the concrete wall, it was a bit painful but he wanted more. Dean slipped in a second finger and started to stretch him. It did hurt but he wanted to feel Dean so badly inside him that he figured that it was a small price to pay.

Finally, he felt the head of Dean's thick meaty cock press against him. Dean went in slowly but Roman felt himself tear to accomodate him. He briefly wondered if that was how it felt for Seth. But he tried push thoughts of Seth away as Dean's cock stroked against his prostate sending spasms of pleasure through out his body. Dean was fucking him now. He heard the sound that his balls made as they slapped against his ass. His own cock being pushed against the wall, which strangely was turning him on as well.

" Oh fuck Rome. You're so tight." Dean gripped Roman's hips as he felt the pressure building in his loins.

With the tightness of Roman's hole and the warm heat that it emitted surounding Dean's dick he knew that he was soon about to climax. He reached in front of Roman and grabbed that huge cock with his hand and started to stroke it. He wanted Roman to come the same time that he did. He felt Reigns' manhood throbbing and knew that he was close and so was his own.

Roman spurted thick white ropes of cum against the wall as Dean released inside of him. He watched as the white liquid ran down the grey wall. That had been absolutely mind blowing. He didn't think that he had better sex in all his life. He turned around to face Dean who immediately brought his lips upon his. He kissed Roman hard, his chest panting hard against Reigns.

" That was fucking great." Dean spoke slowly regained his breath.

Roman nodded. " It was."

They leaned against each other for several minutes regaining their composure. Finally they decided to get redress and return to the locker room. As Roman put on his vest and he looked down at his chest, he saw that Dean's little love bite was turning bright red against his tan skin. Zipping up his vest, he decided that he would take a better look at the damage Dean had done when they returned to their hotel room later that night.

* * *

A/N: Normally my inspiration for a story is based on a song. The song for this story is " Just One Last Time by David Guetta ft. Taped Rai". As usual thank you all for your wonderful reviews and encouragement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Roman stood facing the mirror in the hotel bathroom observing the red mark on his left breast. It was oblong in shape and stood out prominently against his skin. He hoped Seth didn't notice it. Then an image of Seth's own mark flashed through his head. The mark that Dean had left on him looked eerily similar to Seth's insect bite. A thought came to Roman that made his blood run cold. Suppose that mark was from Dean? No, it couldn't. Dean couldn't possibly be that devious. He was certain that Dean could be a lot of things but he could never actually stoop so low, could he? And Seth? Seth was crazy about him. He was certain that Seth was in love with him even though he had never said it. Roman shook his head as he turned off the bathroom light. Seth had never given him a reason not to trust him. Just because he craved Dean's touch so much that he allowed him to fuck him in an arena, didn't mean that Seth was the same way.

He observed them as he entered the bedroom. Dean was lying down on his back with his eyes closed with his headphones over his ears. Seth was on the other bed playing a game on his phone. Nothing. Then again, Dean and him weren't exactly holding hands and whispering in each other's ears but that didn't stop them from blowing each other.

Roman slid into bed next to Seth who immediately put his phone down on the nightstand that was besides the bed. Seth brought one hand around his neck and pulled his head down to his lips. This bold move surprised Roman. Their room wasn't as dark as the previous room in Colorado. Anyone could see what their outlined forms were doing if they looked in their direction. Roman knew that Dean knew about him and Seth but did Seth know that Dean knew about them? He soon forgot that train of thought as he felt his boyfriend's tongue pierce his lips. Reigns pulled Seth up against his body as he returned his kiss. He didn't care right now, all he wanted to do right now was to forget about everything and concentrate on kissing Seth.

Dean watched as Roman and Seth became deeply entwined with each other's bodies as they continued to kiss. He watched them for a few moments before he turned over on his side with his back to them. He remembered when he first suspected that Reigns and Rollins were falling for each other.

After the first night that Seth had spent in Reigns bed, Dean didn't think anything much about it. Seth had lost a close childhood friend and he was emotionally wrecked. He understood Seth's need to be close to someone at that time. But as the weeks wore on Dean notice Seth relying on Roman more for little things. Which colour shirt should he get? Should he do ten reps or eight at the gym. Little insignificant things that Dean supposed in the grand scheme of things didn't matter. People normally do seek the opinion of friends when doing stuff. But Dean noticed how Seth's fingers might linger a few seconds too long on Roman's arm when he asked a question or how Seth would look at Roman when he was doing something else. It was these little things that nagged at Dean whenever he saw them interact. Then whenever Seth had a particularly hard day he would use it as a reason to share Roman's bed if they were on the road that night. Dean watched as Seth's feelings for Roman grew but he said nothing. What could he say anyway? He wasn't against it and in his own way he found it amusing.

Dean glanced over shoulder and saw that the makeout session had ended and that Seth's head was resting on Roman's shoulder as they both were sound asleep. Dean turned back around and continued with his memories. Watching Roman unwittingly fall for Seth was amusing in its own right as well. He wasn't as obvious as Seth was but he always babied and pampered Seth when he could be doing what he wanted for his ownself. When Seth had hurt his lower back, it was Roman who was massaging the healing creme into his skin every night even though Seth could've reached the area quite fine. When they had the TLC match in December he recalled after the match when they were standing on top of the stage how Roman had absentmindedly brushed Seth's hair from off his face when he was dazed from his fall off the ladder. It was those little caring touches that made Dean realize that Reigns was in the same place as Seth.

That night when he had turned up on Roman's doorstep, he had stopped by to return some dvds he had borrowed. When he saw Seth's car in the driveway, he had left the dvds in his car and made his way to the front door. He wondered if they were having a games night without him. But when Roman opened the door and he saw the disheveled hair, the flushed skin and most importantly the obvious hard on that he had, it was clear it wasn't that kind of night. At first Dean thought at he would have some fun with Roman when he squeezed his dick through the sweatpants. But damn, Reigns' shaft had felt really nice in his palm and it didn't seem fair that Seth got to play with it and he didn't. Dean had figured that he would just push Roman's buttons to see how far he could take it. He didn't think that Roman would've allowed him to touch him so privately again. So the next day when he went over to Reigns' house and he allowed him to touch his cock again he was genuinely surprised. He was even more surprised when he slid his hand down Roman's pants and grabbed his semi-erect dick. Fuck. His shaft did feel nice and heavy under his fingertips and as he started to stroke it Dean decided that he was going as far as he could with this as possible. He felt his own cock getting ridiculously hard as he stroked Roman. It was then that it dawned on him that he was sexually attracted to Roman as well. Then when Dean got on his knees so that he could taste him, he knew that there was no turning back. Roman's dick felt sweet against his tongue in his mouth and wanted to take everything he could from it.

When he had finished with Roman, his mind had figured why not Seth? He knew that Seth was the one who was easier to emotionally manipulate out of the two. He had wanted to kiss Roman badly and it did sting that he had rejected his advances. So he made sure to get his kiss first from Seth. Man, Seth had a sweet little mouth on him. Dean could've kissed him for hours without getting tired and he was so responsive to Dean's touch. He was genuinely shocked when Seth had pulled him back when he had tried to leave the first time but hell, he had enjoyed it. But he didn't feel that euphoric feeling after he and Seth had sex. The act itself was wonderful but the aftermath Dean was not emotionally ready to deal with. When he saw how much Seth was hurting because of what he had done, Dean had decided that it was not a game worth playing anymore. He cared about Seth, deeply. He wanted Seth to be happy, even if it wasn't him. He knew that he had to let Seth go and not to toy with him anymore. When he'd kiss Seth for the last time on his bed, it had hurt him to know that it would be the final time. Somehow he had fallen for Seth himself and he hadn't even realized it. That's irony for you, Dean mused.

But after the morning in Colorado with Roman and then tonight, Dean was an absolute mess. Every touch they shared was electrifying. Every kiss was intense. His body ached for him. He had never sexually desired a human being so much until Roman. It was just so damn hot. He got horny from just thinking about about being with him. He wanted to go a second round with Reigns earlier tonight and to let him take him this time but he knew that time was not on their side, so he let it pass.

To see the two men that he desired the most in all of the world be with each other and not with him, tore into Dean. He couldn't bare it. He felt like such an outsider intruding on something personal and special to Seth and Roman. Infact, that was exactly what he was, an outsider. He didn't belong. A tear escaped from Dean's eye and ran down his cheek, spilling on to the pillow. He was trying to force himself in somewhere he didn't fit. Seth and Roman loved each other and he was in love with both of them. But he was certain that neither of them felt the same way about him.

* * *

A/N: Into the mind of Dean Ambrose... I know I say this all of the time but to the reviewers you guys rock! Seriously, you guys leave some really good thoughts and insights into the story. I would encourage everyone to leave their own. I appreciate all of you for reading this fic.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Roman awoke as the sun started to flood their hotel room. He remembered that Seth had awoken him an hour ago with a kiss to tell him that he was going out for a run. He rolled over and saw that Dean was sorting through some clothes on his bed. He trudged out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. As he was putting his toothbrush back into its holder, he heard the sound of suitcase wheels hitting the floor.

He came out of the bathroom to see Dean with a packed suitcase with the handle bar extended.

"Where are you going? I thought we had two more days here."

Dean looked down at the ground as he replied. " We do."

Roman looked at him puzzled crossing his arms in front of his bare chest. " So where are you going?"

Dean sighed and finally looked up at him. " To my new room."

Roman felt an instant shock run through his body. " Your new what? Why? Is something wrong with this room?"

Dean let go of the handle bar of the suitcase and shook his head. " No. The room is fine. I just can't be here anymore."

Reigns crossed the floor and stood right in front of Dean blocking his direct route to the door. " I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Dean clenched and unclenched his fists, looking around as if he was trying to escape this moment. " Do I have to spell it out for you?"

" Dean, I don't understand what's going on. Why you can't be here anymore. You're talking in riddles."

Dean looked into the eyes of his best friend and shook his head slowly. " I can't be around you and Seth anymore."

Roman stared at Dean in shock as his mind tried to process what he had said. " Why not?"

" Oh god!" Dean cried exasperatedly. " Do you know how hard it is to see you two together?"

Images of Seth kissing him when he came to bed instantly flashed into Roman's mind. " Oh crap. Last night. Look I'm sorry about that. I'll try to stop it when you're around."

Dean stared at him in the most incredulous manner. How could Roman be so blind to how he felt about him? " No. You just don't get it. It's not just the kissing. It's the fact that you're with him." And he's with you, Dean thought but didn't say it out loud. " It hurts."

Roman felt his heart beat faster. It felt as if Dean was breaking up with him, or more accurately walking out on their friendship. " I know that you have feelings for me Dean, and I have some for you ..."

" But you're in love with Seth," Dean cut him off.

Roman hung his head. " I am." He then looked up at Dean, his grey eyes pleading. " But that doesn't make what I feel for you any less real."

Dean shook his head.

Roman grabbed his arm. " Please Dean, stay. We can work this out. We still have to perform together...please."

Dean took his arm out of Roman's grasp. " I have no problem working with you and Seth. I just can't be around when you two are close like that. I don't have the right to ask that you guys stop what you want to do just because I'm here."

Roman felt his eyes burning. His heart was heavy. Dean couldn't possibly be ending their friendship. " Dean please, stay with us, with me. I need you around. Don't let our friendship end like this."

Dean looked at Reigns. He saw the tears that he was holding back. It hurt him to see Roman like this, but it hurt even more to see him with the other man that he loved knowing that their feelings for him weren't on the same level as his were for them. " Do you have any idea how much it hurts? We have sex and a few hours later your with him?"

A single tear slid down Roman's cheek. " Dean, I..." He didn't continue, he didn't know how to.

There he stood, only in his boxers, his hair a disheveled wavy mess that settled on his back. Body perfect without a fault and he's crying for him. Dean's heart was pulling apart, shattering into pieces. Leaving was a lot harder than he expected. He wasn't as emotionally prepared for this as he thought, not by a long shot. He loved this man, but he was not his to have.

Ambrose grasped the handle bar of the suitcase again and maneuvered it around Reigns and headed to the door. Suddenly he felt an arm around his waist and he was up against Roman's bare chest. He was at eye level with Reigns. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest with every breath his former lover took. When Roman brushed the back of his hand across his face, it was only then that Dean realized that he had tears of his own.

" I can't just let you walk out of my life." Roman's voice was husky as he spoke. " Please stay Dean. We'll work something out."

Dean could see that Roman meant what he was saying but he couldn't be so selfish and intrude himself even more into Roman's and Seth's relationship. " No Roman. Understand please. You and Seth belong together and I can't interfere with that anymore. I can't."

Roman kept his arm locked around Dean's waist while the other stroked his auburn locks, with his fingertips stopping at Dean's jawline. " You're not walking out of here without kissing me goodbye." His voice was firm.

Dean shook his head. " Roman, this is as hard as possible as it is already."

Roman cupped Dean's chin in his palm. " I'm not asking."

Dean stood still as Roman brought his lips to meet his. Maybe if he tried to turn off his emotions maybe he wouldn't get caught up in the sensation of Roman's warm, soft lips moving against his. Maybe if he turned them off his own arm wouldn't be betraying him and be making its way behind Roman's neck and to rest on his shoulders. Maybe his mouth wouldn't be opening and allowing Roman's tongue to enter it. Maybe his tongue wouldn't rise to caress Reigns' and enjoy the smooth strokes that it made in his mouth. Maybe his body wouldn't press even harder against the Samoan's. Maybe he could ignore the feeling of Roman's erection pressing hard against his own. But he couldn't turn his emotions off and as he tasted Roman's tears mix with his in their final kiss, his heart was officially broken.

Dean broke the kiss and slowly pulled away. As Reigns' arm fell away from his body, Dean felt a chill run through his body. He was alone. He grabbed the handle on the suitcase firmly and pulled it to the door. He opened the door and walked through it without looking back.

* * *

When Seth returned from his morning jog he found a despondent Roman sitting on the edge of the bed in just a grey sweatpants staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

" Hi Rome. I had a great run." Seth stood at the foot of the bed looking at him.

" That's good." Roman's voice was flat, uninterested.

Seth was a bit hurt at his boyfriend's indifferent response. " What's wrong?"

Roman continued to stare at the wall. " Dean left."

Seth looked at Roman confused. " What do you mean left?

" He said that he doesn't want to be around us anymore."

Seth collapsed on the bed next to Roman. " But why?"

Roman turned and looked at him. " Because he can't bear seeing us together."

Seth's mind instantly replayed the night that he spent in Dean's bed when he told him to go to Roman. Maybe, Dean had felt more for him then than he was letting on. Maybe he was the cause of this. " But he didn't have to go. What caused it?"

" He saw us kissing last night."

Seth groaned. " But we could stop that."

" Same thing I said."

" What more did he say?" Somehow Seth got the nagging feeling that Roman was leaving something out and that something was important.

Roman shook his head. " He said that he didn't want to intrude so he's getting his own room."

" Okay. That isn't so bad. We could still all hang out." Seth tried to sound cheerful but he could see that Roman was back to being despondent.

Something wasn't right. Why was Roman so strung out over Dean switching rooms? He was acting as if it was something more had taken place and he was leaving Seth out of it.

Seth laced his fingers through Roman's. " You know that you can tell me anything right?"

Reigns looked at him. His grey eyes studying his face as if he was deep in thought about something. " Yeah I know." He turned back and faced the wall again.

Seth felt in his core that Roman was shutting him out. Why the fuck wouldn't he tell him what really happened here this morning?

* * *

A/N: Poor boys...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Dean had left, the rest of Seth's week was weird to say the least. Roman hardly spoke to him that day when Dean had switched rooms. That night when they were in bed, Rome had started kissing him and he thought that he was coming around but it was different. His kisses weren't as tender as before, they were more urgent and raw and when he made love to him it wasn't as slow and sensual but more passionate and rough. The change in pace was surprising to say the least but it was also exhilarating like when he had sex with Dean. A terrible thought crossed Seth's mind and he wondered if Reigns had just used him as a substitute for Dean. He knew that something had taken place that morning that Roman was refusing to tell him and it shook him deep down to think that he may have cheated on him with Dean, although he knew that he was no better. After they finished having sex that night, Roman had pulled him close to his body and Seth relished in the comfort that he was no longer rejecting him as he was earlier. During the night, Seth's eyes opened and he bolted straight up in bed. Roman was no longer in bed with him. Seth wondered where had gone, and if he should go look for him. But he could've been anywhere. Seth laid back down on the bed. He thought that if Roman didn't return by the time he had to go jogging that he would look for him then. Seth was drifting off to sleep about an hour later when he heard the room door open. Keeping perfectly still he saw Reigns' silhouette enter the bedroom chamber. He took off a shirt and threw it on the floor and then he climbed back into bed next to Seth but he had his back towards him. Rollins was certain that he heard a quiet sniffle from Roman but after that silence. His mind was racing furiously. What the hell was wrong with Roman?

During the rest of the week Seth had tried talking to Dean to see if he could get any information out of him. But Dean echoed the same story that Roman did about him leaving. He knew Dean was hiding something from him but he just refused to relent and let Seth in. They trained together as usual and played up their chemistry on screen for the fans as always but behind the scenes Roman hardly spoke to Dean and Dean kept sending longing looks at his boyfriend. Seth had enough of it. Something had to be done because the two men that he cared about the most in the entire world were tearing him apart.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and Seth stood on Dean's front door step once again. He had to smile to himself, remembering the last time that he was here and the turmoil that followed. As Seth waited for Dean to open the door, he knew that he wanted two things. He wanted his boyfriend back and he wanted Dean back in their lives but he wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish either.

When Dean opened the door , they stared at each other for a while. A flood of emotions passing between the two men. Seth could see the pain illuminated in Dean's eyes when they flashed in the rays of the setting sun. Dean could see Rollins looking utterly young and vulnerable as the golden orange light of the sun outlined his body.

Seth stepped inside the house and Dean closed the door. As soon as Dean turned around, Seth was on him, grabbing his face and kissing him hard on the lips. He felt Seth's lips eagarly assulting his sloppily but needy. He grabbed Seth's shoulders and tried to push him off but he came back and attacked his lips once more.

" Seth! You need to stop." Dean managed to free his mouth from Seth's. Their bodies breathing hard against each other.

" No. I can't." Seth kissed him again and grinded his hips into Dean so that he could feel his arousal.

" Please Seth, stop it." Oh the irony, Dean thought. He remembered when Roman said those words to him.

" I can't stop Dean. I just can't." Seth had Dean pinned against the wall. His body pushed against him as his hands went under Dean's t-shirt and touched his smooth skin.

" Why not?" Dean's opened mouth allowed Seth to slip his tongue into his mouth and silence him. He felt Dean's arms coming around his body embracing him while their tongues tasted each other.

They kissed intensely for a couple of minutes before Seth stepped back and grabbed the hem of Dean's shirt tugging it up. Ambrose raised his arms and allowed Seth to pull off the shirt, casting it aside on the floor.

Seth planted his hands firmly on Dean's obliques while he flicked his tongue against the skin of Dean's neck. " I need to taste you Dean. I need to see why my boyfriend misses you so much."

Seth's words sent a lightning shock through Dean's system. He rested his hands against Seth's chest, pushing him hard away from him. " What the hell did you just say?"

Rollins licked his lips and looked at Dean with a cunning smile. " You heard me. I need to see why my boyfriend misses you."

Dean shook his head and picked up his t-shirt. Holding it in his hand, he walked into his living room with Seth following him. " You're crazy."

Seth grabbed Dean's arm and spun him around to face him. " Crazy? I'm not crazy. Roman spent this entire week moping because you decided to stay in another room."

Dean felt a lump rise in his throat when he recalled how recluse Reigns was this week. " I don't know what to tell you Seth, why don't you ask him?"

Seth shook his head. " I did. He doesn't answer me. I don't know what you did to him but that's not the guy that I fell in love with."

Those last four words stung Dean. He dropped down onto the couch, looking at the floor. More reminders that Seth loved Roman and not him.

Seth sat next to him, his temper subsiding already. " Dean, I don't know what's going on between you and Roman but I know that he cares about you a lot."

" I care about him too." Dean's eyes didn't lift from the floor as he spoke.

Seth could hear the sadness in his voice. He knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt that Dean and Roman had shared something intimate, something special. It hurt him to know that he had been left out, but his heart ached to see Roman the way he was and it was tearing him apart to see Dean sad like this.

" Dean," Seth took Dean's hand into his. " Please, can you go and talk to him?"

Dean held firm on to Seth's hand as he shook his head. " I can't. It's too complicated."

Seth felt tears running down his cheeks but he didn't bother to wipe them away. He was drained. " I can't do this Dean. The two men that I love the most in this world are being so fucking stubborn and I can't do anything to fix it."

Ambrose looked up at Seth and immediately wiped away his tears with his t-shirt. Seth said that he loved him. He felt a small burden being lifted off his heart. " Seth, stop crying please. I can't take it when you're hurting."

Seth gazed at him through his wet brown eyes. " Is that why you had sent me back to him?"

Dean nodded his head. " You were in love with him not me and I..."

The rest of Dean's sentence was cut off as he felt Seth's lips against his once more. Seth hand gripped firm the back of his head as his soft mouth worked over his lips. He felt himself being pushed on to his back and then Seth was lying on top of him, kissing him slowly. He could feel Rollins' fingernails running down the sides of his body . Their hips rocking against each other. Fuck. He wanted Seth so badly.

He managed to tear his mouth away from Seth's sweet kisses. " What are you doing Seth?"

Seth's blond and black hair hung over his face, looking at Dean as if for the first time. " I don't know. But I do know that I love Roman and I love you too."

Dean stared at him with his lips parted. Did Seth really say that he loved him? " Do you really mean that?"

" I do." Seth raised his hips and pulled down Dean's shorts and dragged them off his feet. He was completely nude now. He looked so damn delicious to Seth lying underneath him like that. He wanted all of him.

" I need you to make love to me Dean." Seth looked at him awaiting a response.

Dean looked at the fully clothed man on top of him. His cock was rock hard and he would love nothing more than to plunge it into Seth's hot waiting hole. He couldn't believe that Seth had said those words to him.

" You do love me, don't you Dean?"

" I do." Dean could do nothing more than to be honest at this point.

He reached for Seth's shirt and lifted his arms so he could take it off. Then Seth removed his pants and boxers and straddled Dean's hips once more. Both were nude. Flesh against flesh. Dean placed his index and middle fingers in his mouth and wetted them with his tongue. He pulled Seth close up to him so that he sat on his chest. But more importantly he could reach his glorious dick with his mouth. He parted Seth's toned ass and worked his two fingers inside, stretching him. Then Seth slid his cock into Dean's warm wet mouth. Seth felt his senses go haywire as Dean sucked and licked all over his cock. It was as if his skin and nerves were extra sensitive, everything felt as if they were on fire. He hissed as Dean flicked his tongue over the engorged head. Fuck. He wasn't going to last much longer if Dean kept this up.

Dean sensing this pulled away and guided Seth back down to his hips. Seth took Dean's thick cock in his hand and positioned it under him. He slid down slowly, allowing his body to get accustomed to it. He felt it glide against his prostate and knew that it was in a sweet spot. Dean's hands kept Seth's hips steady as he rode his dick. Seth bucked and rolled his hips around causing Dean release a multitude of curses. He loved feeling Seth riding him and seeing his eyes roll back whenever his cock hit a sweet spot. That sweet little tongue of his peaking out as he whimpered and moaned as Dean stroked away inside of him.

" I'm cumming!" Seth panted.

Dean groaned, he was about to climax as well. Seth spurted hot, white cum all over Dean's chest as Ambrose erupted soon after in his sweet ass. They panted, staring at each other, knowing that their personal relationship just went to a whole other level.

* * *

Roman was sitting on his couch with the tv on in front of him but he wasn't really watching it. He heard his front door open and close and knew that it was Seth. He felt guilty over how he had been treating him this week. It wasn't his fault that Dean had left. Seth had done nothing but be a supportive boyfriend through out the whole ordeal.

Reigns observed Seth as he came towards him. His hair seemed a bit haphazard as if someone was trying to put something back to the way it was originally but couldn't remember how. The way how he walked and the flush on his skin told him everything.

As Seth bent over to kiss him, he asked him one thing. " You were with him, weren't you?"

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much for your reviews for chapter 12! I honestly was not expecting that many or for it to be so well received. You guys leave some of the best reviews I swear. They can be so insightful and you guys point out somethings that even I don't even notice. You all are awesome.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Seth stopped himself from kissing Roman at those words. He pulled back and stood up. It was finally here. Everything will now be out in the open.

" Yes I was."

Roman's grey eyes looked him over from his head down to his feet. They were cold and hard. All of their warmth gone. " And you expect to just come and kiss me?"

His voice was stern and tinged with disgust. Seth couldn't believe his audacity. " You have some nerve!" Seth walked up to where Roman remained seated. " You spent this entire week pining over that man just because he changed rooms and you want to condemn me?"

Roman stood up to face Seth eye to eye. He was wider than Seth and a couple inches taller but Rollins stood his ground. He wasn't going to back down now.

Reigns voice came out in a low grunting tone. " I was not pining. And don't change the subject. Look at you! You just had sex with him."

Seth steeled his shoulders. His brown eyes piercing into Roman's stormy grey ones. " I'm not changing the subject. That is the subject. It is the reason why I went over there in the first place. I wanted to see what he had that turned you into this!"

Seth pointed at him. " This is not the man that I fell in love with. He left our room so that we could be together and you all you do is mope around. You don't treat me like you used to." Seth could feel his anger mixing with regret building up inside him, starting to form tears but he pushed those emotions back. Now was not the time.

Roman turned his back and walked a few feet away from him, running his fingers through his thick dark hair. " So you wanted to see what he had? Did he give it to you good Seth? Did he make you scream his name like a little bitch?"

Rollins felt his temperature boiling. It took all of his self control not to walk over there and slap Roman across that perfect face of his. " Fuck you." Roman turned around and looked at him as he continued. " How dare you? How the fuck can you call me a little bitch?" Seth gave a little laugh. " You know what? It was fucking great!"

Roman's eyes blazed at him. Seth could see his body tensing and that rage was running through him. He had angered the beast but he didn't care. " Is that what you wanted to hear? Yes Roman, Dean and I fucked. And you know why we fucked? Because I asked him to."

Roman sneered. " So is this how you going to solve the problem Seth? By fucking it?"

Seth exhaled loudly. He couldn't take it any longer. " Oh shut the fuck up Roman. I know that you fucked him. I know something went down in that hotel room before I came back. So don't you dare criticize me!"

Roman stared at him. His mouth wide open. How the hell did Seth find that out? " Did Dean tell you that?"

Seth held his head up high despite the fact that a tear had managed to escape and was making its way down his face. He didn't bother to wipe it away. " Not in so many words. And you're not denying it."

Seth shook his head and took a deep breath hearing a little sniffle as he did so. " Roman, I see the way that he looks at you. I see how you are when he's not around. When he left, it was as if part of you went with him."

Roman looked at Seth's defeated stance. He was broken. He was hurting Seth. That was never his intention but damn it all, things were going far left. Reigns placed his hand on his hips and looked at Seth who stood there watching him with tears streaming down his face looking like a beautiful rag doll. He didn't want to hurt him anymore but he had to.

" Yeah, I did sleep with him." He saw Seth take a couple of deep breaths at the news as a few tears spilled on to his white t-shirt.

Roman took a step closer to him. His eyes pleading now with Seth. " I'm sorry Seth. I really am. When it comes to Dean, I just..." His voice trailed off. He looked down at the floor shaking his head. He couldn't find the words.

" You're in love with him." Seth's voice came out calm and clear despite how he was feeling on the inside. He could feel the truth of the matter and he just had to say it.

Roman stared at him and started shaking his head. " No I'm not."

But Seth raised his hand and Roman fell silent. " Yes you are. I can see it Roman. You need to stop denying your feelings. You're in love with him and not with me." Seth's voice trailed off. The last part pained him to admit but there was no way that Roman felt for him the way that he felt for Dean or he wouldn't be treating him like he was.

Roman pulled Seth into an embrace up against his body. " Don't say that Seth." He raked his fingers through Rollins' mess of hair and firmly grasped the back of his head. " Don't you ever say that. Of course I'm in love with you."

He removed his hand from Seth's hair and wiped away the tears on his face with the back of his hand. " I love you Seth. That's why this whole thing is so hard."

Seth rested his forehead against Roman's. " Are you telling me the truth? Don't just say these things Roman."

Roman looked at the tear stained face of who he hoped was still his boyfriend. " I am. I'm not just saying it. I do love you."

Seth pulled away from him and started to walk away from Reigns. He couldn't face him. Roman caught him and pulled him against his body. Seth's ass resting against Roman's groin as Roman's arm kept him place. God, he loved the feel of this man against him.

" Where are you going Seth?" Roman's lips were against his ear as he spoke. " Are you afraid of me loving you?"

" No." Seth mumbled.

" You don't love me?" Seth could hear the fear in Roman has he asked that question.

" Of course I love you Rome, it's just..." This was the hardest thing that Seth ever had to say. " I love him too."

Roman felt as of the wind had been knocked out of him. Seth was in love with Dean as well. When did this happen? " I don't understand Seth. How did this happen?"

He felt Seth inhaled sharply against his body. His taut ass still pressing against his semi erect dick. He was such a perfect fit against him.

" When he first kissed me a couple weeks ago, and then last Friday was our first time together." Seth could feel Roman tensing against him. " I was so upset afterwards because I felt that I had betrayed you and he said that I should go back to you when I told him that I loved you." Seth was scared. He wonder if Roman was going to be completely disgusted by him now. He probably remembered the lie about the insect bite. But he had to do it. He had to be truthful.

Instead, Roman pressed a kiss against Seth's cheek but his mind was racing. That fucking Dean Ambrose. He had played both Seth and him at the same time. He had been using both of them all along and it made Roman sick to his stomach that Dean could've been so devious. So cruel, when he knew from the start how he and Seth felt about each other.

Still holding Seth close to his body, Roman brought his head forward and with his free hand, turned Seth's face towards his so that he could kiss him. He found comfort in the familiarity of Seth's smooth lips against his. His warm tender kisses and he felt Seth's fingertips gently kneading his neck. He parted his lips so that Seth's tongue could become reaquainted with his own. They kiss slowly feeling the hot desire rise between them. Seth turned his body completely around, so that his erection was rubbing against Roman's. Reigns' hands slipped under Seth's t-shirt running them up his back, massaging the skin at the shoulders when he reached there. He felt Seth groan into the kiss as he eased his hands under the waistband of his loose fitting jeans and squeezed Rollins' firm butt cheeks pressing him harder against him. Fuck. He wanted to take Seth right then on his living room floor but he had a more urgent issue at hand.

Regretfully Roman pulled away from Seth's hungry lips. Rollins gave him a small smile. " Why did you stop?"

Reigns loved Seth's sexual appetite. He was always ready. " As much as I would love to have my way with you right now, there's something that's a matter of importance ... Seth baby, stop kissing my neck."

Seth flicked his tongue against Roman's supple skin one last time before looking at him with an impish grin. " Sorry. But I want to make love to you."

Roman smiled and kissed Seth chastly on the lips. " We'll have all the time in the world for that."

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up his car keys.

Seth raised an eyebrow at him. " Where are you going?"

Roman took Seth's hand as an indication that he wanted Seth to come with him as he headed to the door. " To kick Dean Ambrose's fucking ass for messing with us."

* * *

A/N: A storm is coming...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

" Dean, I know you're home. Open this motherfucking door!"

Dean stood inside his living room nervous. He heard Roman's booming voice outside and he knew that he had to open the door before his neighbours got too suspicious. Reigns sounded extremely pissed off. A logical guess would be that Seth told him what had happened between them hours earlier. Everything was out in the open now and it was time for him now to face the music.

Ambrose exhaled deeply and walked to the front door. Roman's fist was pounding on the pine furiously and he didn't want to make him any more angry. He had barely opened the door when Roman barged inside followed by Seth.

" You have got some nerve!" Roman said to him as he walked pass him heading to his living room.

Dean closed the door and steeled himself for the wrath that he was about to face although he knew all along that this was a very real possibility.

Ambrose walked sheepishly into the living room, he was sure that his two closest friends now hated him. Roman was standing with his hands on his hips with the look of absolute disgust on his face. He was standing a bit infront of Seth, his back was like a protective shield between Dean and Seth. Roman probably didn't even realize the body language that he was giving off, the mama bear protecting her cub from the hungry wolf, Dean thought. Beyond a shadow of a doubt Ambrose was certain that Roman didn't feel for him the way that he felt about Seth.

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" Those were the first words that Roman directed at him.

" Excuse me?" Dean pushed his auburn strands off his face. " You're the one that was yelling in front my house like a mad man."

" Cut the crap Dean." Roman's eyes blazed into him. " How could you do what you did to me and Seth?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. " Neither the two of you were complaining when I was doing it." Why the hell couldn't he just apologize and get it over with? Dean's brain fought for logic with him. He knew that he was wrong but when anyone accused him of anything his defenses always came up.

Roman's eyes opened wide and glared at him. " What the fuck? Seriously Dean? Aren't you even sorry for what you did?"

" Why? Are you sorry that I sucked you off?" Dean's eyes danced over to Seth. " Are you sorry for begging to fuck me earlier?"

He watched as Seth's eyes opened wide at him and his mouth worked into a tight little line. Dean knew that he was being an asshole to them. But why prolong the envitable he thought. It was best if they thought he was an evil person and that they cut ties with him quickly than stretching it out. Roman and Seth would get to be together and he would get left alone and that way they get what they want and he would get the penance that he deserved.

Roman clenched and unclenched his fists, his lips twisting into a tight line. " We're your friends Dean! You knew how Seth and I felt about each other. Why the hell did you mess with us like that?

Dean pursed his lips and answered indifferently. " Because I could. I mean geez Roman, can't you just let a fuck be a fuck?"

Before Dean could react, Roman had lifted him up by his t-shirt and thrown him onto the same couch that he and Seth had sex on earlier. " Why are you acting like this?" Roman was right on top of him. His hands on either side of him gripping the back of the couch. His grey eyes looking straight into his blue ones. " Why are you being such a damn prick?"

Dean had been rattled. His cool demeanour broken. " Because I am a prick."

Roman shook his head. " No. I wouldn't have sex with that guy. Even I know you're usually not this big of an ass."

Dean looked over the handsome face in front of him, he didn't deserve him or Seth. " Yes I am. You're just too blind to see it." Dean looked off to the side as if he was done with the conversation and was dismissing Reigns.

But Roman grasped his jaw roughly with his large right hand and turned his face back to him, keeping a lock on his jaw. " So are you trying to say that you feel nothing for me and Seth?"

Dean could see the swirls of emotion and pain behind Reigns' eyes. He was making this so hard. Dean's voice was eerily calm as he spoke. " No."

"That's a lie!" Both Dean and Roman turned to look at Seth. It was the first time he had spoken since his arrival.

Seth came up from behind Roman and looked down at Dean. " You told me that you loved me this evening."

Dean managed to sneer even though Roman still held his jaw tight as his fingers dugged into the skin. " I just told you that to shut you up so that I could have sex with you."

Ambrose for a brief second saw the hurt that took over Seth's face before he felt a blinding pain on his cheek. His flesh stung sharply as he gripped his face from the shockwaves still pulsing through the nerves on his face. He looked up and saw that Reigns was still over him, his nostrils flaring and his open palm still poised from the slap that he had given him.

" You're a little piece of shit, you know that!" Roman grabbed him again by his shirt and pulled him up and dropped him back down hard on the couch causing it to skid back a few inches.

That was it. That was the final straw. Dean had nothing else to lose. " Yes I know it." He yelled back. " I know it, my mom knows it, my dad knows. I even bet the dog I had as a kid knew it. It's what I do Roman. I fuck things up. I get something good and somehow I manage to fuck things up. It's a gift." Dean didn't care anymore, he was letting it all out. They had to know why he would never be any good for them.

" I'm a fuck up Roman. Look I'm sorry for what I did to you and Seth. At first honestly, I just wanted to have a little fun but I guess part of me was jealous as well." Dean sat forward on the couch, his arms resting on top of his thighs. His wild hair falling on his face again. " You guys were hooking up, that made me the third wheel. I guess I felt left out."

He looked at Roman who was just watching him with an unreadable expression. " I know it's stupid but at first I didn't think it would go as far as it did. But then things got more intense between us and I couldn't stop. I knew that it was wrong but I wanted both of you."

Dean sighed and held his face in his hands. " I screwed up. I'm a screwed up, fucked up mess. Both of you don't deserve this. If you guys don't want to speak to me again, I understand." Dean kept his face in his hands expecting to hear them walk out the door. He fucked up their relationship. What he did was unforgiveable. Those guys had his back for as long as he had known them but being the selfish bastard that he was, he had to sabotage it. Now the two men that he was in love with hated him. He felt a few tears escape and run down his cheeks but he hoped no one had notice.

Dean felt someone gently pulling his hands away from his face. Roman was in front of him again but this time his features were soft with a slight smile on lips. He spoke to him softly. " You're such an over emotional cunt sometimes, you know that?"

Before Dean could fathom a response to the statement he felt Roman's lips pressing against his. The kiss was soft, tender, nothing more than a long lasting peck. His blue eyes searched Roman's face wondering what that kiss could possibly mean when Reigns cupped his face gently between his palms and kissed him again. Roman's lips opening and closing over his, sending warmth through his body. Dean felt his body responding as he returned Roman's kisses. Their lips rubbing briskly against each other. Dean parted his lips so that Roman's tongue could lightly touch the tip of his flicking it playfully. Dean felt his dick getting hard against his thigh as they continued to kiss, their breathing becoming more laboured and heavy.

Suddenly he felt the departure of Roman's mouth. When he opened his eyes he saw Seth was in front of him and Roman was crouching behind him, touching his lips as if he was unsure of what just happened.

" I guess I was feeling a bit left out myself," Seth grinned before kissing Dean hard. He could taste Roman's lips on Dean's and it was delicious. His tongue parted Dean's lips and glided against Dean's own. His fingertips pressed into the back of Dean's neck keeping his head firmly in place. Seth always suspected that Dean's lashing out always came from a place of pain and now that he knew that he was right, he intended to take away as much of that pain as possible. Rollins slipped his hand under Dean's t-shirt and massaged his firm torso with skilled fingers. Dean moaned into the kiss because of Seth's antics. First Roman was kissing him and then Seth and now Seth's fingers were tweaking his nipples as their tongues duelled each other. When Seth finally broke the kiss, Dean had no idea what to do with himself. He couldn't believe what just happened his brain was on the fritz.

Seth was on his knees leaning back against Roman who had one hand around his waist. Seth's eyes were closed as Roman kissed down his jawline, biting his bottom lip as Roman licked the side of his neck. Reigns' free arm was easing Seth's shirt up his abs until it was just below his pecs. Dean's eyes took in the taut muscles outlined through the golden skin. Damn, Seth looked sexy exposed like that. Roman then used both hands and pulled Seth's t-shirt completely up and Rollins complied by taking it off and throwing it on the floor in front of the tv. Seth then turned to the side that Roman was on and pulled his lips on to his. Their lips moved insynced with each other as Dean drank in the sight. It was so much better watching them up close. He found himself becoming incredibly turned on by the display. He took off his own shirt and left on his gym shorts.

Rollins' jeans were hanging dangerously low on his hips and then Roman's hand brushed against them sending them down the final half inch exposing the beginning curve of Seth's ass. That tantalizing piece of skin called to Dean. He got on the floor and while Seth and Roman were still kissing he undid the button at the waist band of Seth's jeans and unzipped them. Neither Seth nor Roman broke the kiss to stop him. Feeling encouraged Dean tugged the jeans past Seth's hips exposing his beautiful toned ass and nice cock to him. Dean squeezed Seth's right butt cheek and then positioned himself to reach Seth's dick. Wrapping his hand around the base he brought his mouth down on to the already wet head.

" Oh fuck!" Seth involuntarily bucked his hips as he felt Dean's hot mouth sucking his cock. Roman was kissing down his neck while allowing the edge of his teeth to barely graze his skin. The attention from both Roman and Dean amazing. His senses were running wild and his body was just rippling with pleasure.

Seth tugged at Roman's shirt. " Take this off." Roman complied and quickly removed the shirt.

Rollins ran his fingers up and down Roman's fine chest sighing. " You're so fucking perfect." He latched his lip on to a dark nipple and swirled his tongue over it causiing Roman to moan out loud. His hand made his way under Roman's jeans making fast work of his button and zipper. His hand caressed the big dick through the material of his boxers. Fuck, that felt nice. Seth felt his own cock throbbing under Dean's ministrations but he wasn't ready to cum just yet. He pulled Roman's dick out of its confinement. Dean stopped sucking his dick and they exchanged a look. Seth positioned himself on one side while Dean on the other.

Roman groaned out loud as both Seth's and Dean's tongues ran down the sides of his shaft. He threw his head back as Dean's tongue lapped at the precum his cock released and Seth teased the base of the shaft. Reigns hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dean's gym shorts and yanked them down. Ambrose stepped out of them while Roman took in the sight of his nude body. He captured Dean's lips in a hot kiss while Seth continued to suck him off. Roman sucked on his index and middle fingers making them wet before he parted Dean's firm butt cheeks and pushed into his waiting hole. While Roman stretch and prepared Dean, Seth pulled down the underwear completely off Roman leaving him completely naked like the rest of them. Damn, what a sight. Three hot well built guys sucking, licking and kissing each other understanding what each other needed.

Seth watched as Roman positioned Dean over his cock and as he slowly slid down, taking it inch by inch.

" You're so fucking tight!" Roman moaned as Dean took all of him.

" Well you're cock is fucking huge. Damn." Dean adjusted himself as he felt completely full by Roman.

Reigns hands grasped his hips as he started to slowly pump into Dean. Ambrose moaned every time Roman brushed his prostate. To top it off, Seth started to stroke his dick as well. It was euphoric. Roman fucking him and Seth giving him a hand job. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head. His body could hardly manage so much stimulation at the same time.

After several minutes Seth stood up and placed his beautiful cock at Dean's lips. His lips immediately covered the head, pulling Seth further into his warm mouth. He tasted sweet on his tongue and his fingers dugged into the skin of Seth's ass holding him in place as he ran his tongue all over the length tasting as much of him as he could.

Dean heard Roman breathing hard behind him and knew that he was almost there and so was he. Seth's cock was throbbing in his mouth and he couldn't wait to taste him. The hot cum hit the back of Dean's throat and he swallowed it promptly. Then Roman gave his prostate a vicious stroke and he felt himself releasing all over his abs and on to the floor. Roman groaned and pressed his lips into Dean's shoulder as he emptied himself inside of him. Seth collapsed on the floor next to Dean who instinctively placed an arm around his shoulder. Roman eased out of Dean and kissed him softly for a few seconds tasting Seth on his tongue. Hell, all three of them just had each other and it was fucking hot. As their hearts returned to a normal pace Dean, Seth and Roman were all thinking the same thing. What happens now?

* * *

A/N: Never wrote a threesome before, hoped it made sense and you guys liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The guys cleaned up after their impromptu liaison. Dean put on his gym shorts and Roman his boxers. He noticed that Seth was looking rather tired as he buttoned up his jeans.

Roman placed his arm around his boyfriend's waist pulling him against his body. Seth's head promptly landed on his shoulder. Reigns laughed a little. " You seem a bit spent there."

Seth nodded and moaned against Roman's shoulder. " I am. That's the second round in a matter of hours."

Dean smiled to himself recalling having Seth to himself hours earlier. " You can crash on my bed if you want."

Seth looked at him appreciatively. " Thanks, man." He kissed Roman on the cheek and headed off in the direction of Dean's bedroom.

Dean watched Roman as he watched Seth walking off. Roman noticed and he raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk on his face. " What are you looking at?"

Dean smiled and shook his head. " You're so in love with him."

Roman blushed looking down at the floor, feeling a bit embarrassed. " Yeah, I am."

Dean stepped closer to him. " I am too."

Roman observed Dean and knew that he was being sincere. " I know."

They stood for a few more moments observing each other. Both wondering if to admit how they felt about each other.

Dean broke the silence first. " How about a beer?"

Reigns shrugged his shoulders. " Sure."

He followed Dean into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar as Dean fetched the beer out of the fridge. The clock on the oven showed that it was a little after nine thirty on a Saturday night. Dean sat on the stool next to him and passed him the beer. The liquid felt cold and refreshing as it ran down his parched throat. He set the bottle down and his fingers traced designs through the condensation on the outside of the bottle leaving paths through the water droplets.

Dean took a sip of his beer and looked over at his friend who was playing with his bottle. Roman, sitting there in just his boxers, hair in a loose ponytail that went about six inches past his shoulders was hunched over his breakfast counter. Dean knew that his feelings for him ran deep. But Seth was right when he said that they were both stubborn men. It was a lot easier for him to admit his feelings for Seth whose tendancy was to wear his heart on his sleeve than to admit those same things to Roman.

He licked his lips before he spoke. " This has been some night, huh?"

Roman glanced over at him and then back at the bottle. " Yeah." He picked at the label on the bottle. " I can't believe that we did that."

Dean nodded in agreement and took another sip. " Me either."

They went back in to a comfortable yet awkward silence. Dean stared ahead into his kitchen, looking at nothing in particular. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to admit how he felt about Roman. Well hard to admit to the man himself. After the morning when he had left the hotel room and Roman had kissed him goodbye, he knew that was Reigns was feeling something for him and he couldn't deny how he felt anymore either.

He felt him staring at him and he turned around and saw that indeed that his grey eyes were on him. Reigns head was tilted to a side, his long black wavy hair framing his face. His thumb was pressed against the corner of his mouth as he observed him.

Dean pretended that having Roman watching him so intently didn't make him feel nervous and just a bit coy. " What are you looking at?"

" You."

" Well you have seen me before..." He tried to laugh but something about the look on Roman's face made him stop.

Reigns leaned forward slightly on his stool. " What's going on between us?" He looked at Dean awaiting his answer.

Dean pushed the beer to a side and looked at him. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders. " I don't know... it's kinda weird." He admitted.

Roman looked at him as if he was deep in contemplation. He slid his hand over the breakfast bar and covered Dean's hand that was resting on it. He gave his hand a firm squeeze and he returned it.

Ambrose got off his stool with Roman still holding his hand and stood right infront of him at his knees. Dean let go of Roman's grip and placed his palms on top of Roman's thighs. The Samoan moved his legs further apart and Dean took a small step in, so that their clothed groins were pressing against each other. Dean looked up at Roman who was few inches taller because he was still seated on the stool. He could feel the thick tension between them. His blue eyes studying his friend's face. He couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward to kiss him as Roman bent his head down. Their lips met softly with a mild brush against each other's as if they were afraid of scaring the other away. Then Dean held Roman's bottom lip between his lips momentarily before releasing it and recapturing it again. He felt Roman grabbing the back of his head and pulling him on to his lips. He kissed him hard. Holding him steady as his lips worked Dean's top and bottom lips one at a time. Dean moved his hands up Roman's thighs, over his boxers and around to the back of his waist to keep himself steady. Dean angled his head as he felt Roman's tongue brush against his. He tasted a bit like the beer but more of his natural flavour came through. God. He was intoxicating he thought as the kiss deepened and their tongues stroked each other.

One of Dean's hands moved up the smooth skin of Roman's back, his fingers becoming entangled with the soft curls of his ponytail. He pulled a few inches away from Roman's lips. He looked deep into Roman's eyes that were filled with desire as he spoke. " I love you."

Before the words dropped from his mouth completely Roman attacked his lips hard. Dean felt as if the breath was being sucked out of him. He grasped the back of Roman's neck as he pulled him into a very tight embrace, their chests pressing hard agaisnt each other. Roman eventually relaxed his grip on Dean's lips and kissed him softly before pulling away. He stroke the side of Dean's jaw as he spoke to him, his voice soft. " I love you."

Dean couldn't help but to smile before he kissed Roman once more. It felt as if the weight was completely off his shoulders. The two men that he was in love with, loved him back and for right now all was right with the world.

Ten minutes later they joined Seth in bed. Roman smiled to himself and shook his head when he saw that Seth had planted himself right in the middle of the king size bed. He didn't know if it was by coincidence or by choice but it meant that Roman and Dean would have to sleep on either side of him. Roman slid in on one side and Dean on the other. Roman faced Seth and draped one arm over his waist watching him slumber. If it wasn't for him he would never have the courage to realize the feelings that he had for Dean, never mind actually saying it. He looked over at Dean but he had his back to him and from the sounds of it was already fast asleep. He kissed Seth on his forehead before he closed his eyes for the night. Right now, he was at peace.

Dean was the first to wake up the following Sunday morning. It was about six thirty and the sun was already making its presence felt. The events of last night ran through his mind. It was an amazing night. First he confessed his feelings to Seth, made love to him and then that mind blowing threesome that occured and to cap it off Roman and him were finally honest with each other. He never felt so much joy inside of him before and it made him smile as he lay there in bed. He turned around and saw that Roman and Seth were still asleep entangled in each other. Roman's arm was around Seth's waist while one of his legs were inbetween Seth's denim covered ones. Seth's head was resting on Roman's shoulder, while Roman's own rested above him on a pillow. Dean suddenly felt as if he was intruding into something that was very personal and private. Even in the dead of sleep they had reached for each other and not him. Maybe they did love him but just not enough.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the threesome. Writing it was hard work *whew*, lol. So what's up with Dean now?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dean trudged into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. They all had to be at the airport in the afternoon to fly out to Charlotte, North Carolina for Monday Night Raw. Coffee would be a good way to perk them up for a long day ahead.

As he watched the coffee perculate he wondered where he fit in now with Roman and Seth in the grand scheme of things. They hadn't discussed things afterwards. Were Roman and Seth still exclusive? Was he just lucky to be included in the lovemaking last night or was it going to be an on going thing between the three of them? Dean sighed softly. His head hurt. He was guy who liked answers and liked them instantly but he didn't know how he was to go about answering these questions.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a kiss on the back of his left shoulder.

" Morning." A still sleepy voice told him.

He knew before he turned around that it was Seth. The coffee machine beeped which meant that it was done.

" Morning." He replied to Seth. He attempted to take a couple steps to retrieve the coffee cups but Seth was still holding on to him.

He turned his body slightly and saw that Seth was resting his head against the same spot that he had kissed. His black and blond strands hanging carelessly around his face with his eyes closed. Dean felt something stir inside of him while looking at Seth. There was just something about this man that just brought his defenses down.

" Um, Seth..."

" Yeah?" Seth replied with his eyes still closed.

" I need you to let go of me so that I could get down the coffee cups."

" But you smell good." Seth pouted.

" I'm not wearing any cologne Seth."

" I never said you were." Rollins opened his brown eyes half way and looked at him with an innocence that Dean had long since past. Bit by bit Seth was working his way deeper into Dean's heart and there was no way that Dean could stop it even if he wanted to.

They stared at each other for a few moments then Seth leaned forward and kissed Dean softly on the lips. They felt extra warm against his because Seth had not too long ago woken up. The kiss lasted a mere couple of seconds and then Seth released his hold on Dean. He squeezed Ambrose's right butt cheek as he walked away and headed to the fridge. Dean felt himself involuntarily blush as Seth walked away. It was the little things that Seth did that got to him.

Dean took down the cups and was rinsing them out at the sink when Seth called out to him.

" Dean we have a problem."

He turned around to see Seth holding up a nearly full packet of bacon. " What's the problem?"

Seth pouted. " There's only ten strips of bacon in here. What are you and Roman going to eat?"

Dean laughed. " Seth, you're not going to eat ten strips of bacon by yourself."

Seth raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

Dean laughed again and turned back to the sink. " Fine. Suit yourself. But when you're having a heart attack, I'm going to tell you 'I told you so' before dialing 911."

" You and Roman are so alike," Seth quipped as he prepared the frying pan for the bacon.

Dean poured his coffee and took a sip. He watched as Seth expertly prepared the bacon in the pan. If he and Roman were so alike then why did Seth fall in love with Reigns first?

Roman came out to a sight ten minutes later of Seth frying the last of the bacon and Dean next to him doing some scrambled eggs. The scent of the food mixed with coffee had woken him up with an appetite.

He walked up behind Seth and kissed him on the cheek. He tried to sneak a piece of bacon away that was on the plate but Seth swatted his hand away.

" Hey! You can't be eating that all yourself."

Seth looked at him unblinkingly. " Yes I am."

Dean chuckled. " Don't worry Rome. I'm making a whole heap of scrambled eggs for us."

" Why, thank you Dean. Well at least someone around here doesn't mind sharing." Roman responded poking fun at Seth.

Roman placed one arm around Dean's waist and then with his other hand he plucked the spatula out of Dean's hand and placed it on the serving tray. Dean looked at him questioning Roman's actions with a raised eyebrow. Reigns moved his head forward and kissed Dean full on the lips. Ambrose's surprised gasp died on his lips as he placed his arms around Roman's shoulders and returned the kiss. Roman's lips felt extra soft and warm. He enjoyed feeling his beard scratching gently against his. He heard Seth say something but he wasn't quite sure what it was because Reigns' kiss was sending his mind into a tizzy.

The kiss ended just in time before the eggs started to crisp up too much. Seth was sitting at the breakfast bar pouting with his cup of coffee and plate of bacon. Dean divided the eggs on to the two plates each with a substantial heap. Roman sat across from Seth at the bar while Dean sat next to him.

Seth glared at Roman as he began to eat his eggs. He could tell that Seth wasn't really upset so he wasn't bothered.

" That wasn't fair Roman," Seth reached over to Roman's plate and lifted a heaping forkful of eggs off the plate and then dumped it on top of his bacon. " How come Dean got a kiss like that and all I got was a lousy kiss on the cheek?"

Dean spoke up. " Maybe you should learn to share the bacon."

Seth recoiled in horror. " Share the bacon? What madness does thou speaketh?" Again Seth reached over to Dean's plate and removed another helping of scrambled eggs and dropped them on his plate.

Dean and Roman exchanged a look and bursted out laughing at Seth's food stealing antics. Seth grinned. He was glad that they were all getting along again.

* * *

After Raw had finished the guys decided to join some of the members of the roster in a bar in downtown Charlotte. It was after one in the morning when they had arrived and since it was a week night, they pretty much had the entire bar to themselves. Seth, Roman and Dean settled into a booth at the back. Seth and Roman sat next to each other while Dean sat across from them.

Roman was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and dark washed jeans with loafers. His hair still wet from the show fell past his shoulders and clung to the material of the shirt. He looked dangerously sexy in the outfit and he received lots of admiring glances from the waitresses but as usual Reigns failed to notice. Seth was in a grey metal band t-shirt and skinny faded jeans with sneakers. Dean himself was in a close fitting black v-neck t-shirt that nicely accentuated his biceps and slim torso. A pair of black jeans and boots completed the look. His hair was an auburn wavy mess that fell across his face. Dean always underestimated his own appeal. He never quite understood the confident, raw sexuality that he possessed that was sprinkled with a hints of danger. How it drew people in, seduced them. Making them want, yearn for more of him. He was an enigma. To others and to himself. He always assumed that he was a relatively good looking guy but nothing beyond the ordinary. Dean like Roman also failed to notice the admiring glances that were thrown his way from both sexes in the bar that night.

Roman and Seth sipped their drinks and engaged in light banter with each other while Dean drank in silence. On a few occassions Roman or Seth tried to engage him in the conversation but he always declined so eventually they left him alone. It was bothering him not knowing where he stood in the relationship. He knew that all he had to do was ask but it didn't seem right to him somehow. He watched how easily Roman and Seth interacted with each other, how completely at ease they were.

Reigns tossled Seth's loose hair playfully and drew him in for a quick kiss on the temple. Their side of the booth faced the wall and the back of it was high and curved around the seat. A person would have to standing directly across from them to see inside the booth. But the rest of the roster was sitting near to the front of the bar taking turns playing pool with each other. The two waitresses who were on duty were upfront watching the game along with the bartender. They were quite alone sitting in the back of the softly lit bar.

Seth gave Roman a mischievous grin and pulled his face towards him kissing him with fevour. No one knew that he and Roman were a couple and they didn't have any plans on coming out to their workmates any time soon but he just had to kiss him right then. Dean watched as Roman placed his hands on Seth's back and pulled him against him. He would be lying if he didn't admit that his dick was getting hard watching them makeout. But damn it, he wanted to be included in the fun. But he knew that it wasn't possible in the bar at moment. He hadn't been kissed like that since Sunday morning in his kitchen. They had been busy in Charlotte with appearances, training and house shows only to crash as they soon as they got in to their hotel room. Dean watched as Roman's tongue snaked out of his mouth and playfully licked Seth's bottom lip with elicited a very soft moan from the receiver. Roman then pulled the lip into his mouth sucking on it before releasing it. Fuck. Dean was completely hard now and he wanted to take both of them right now in the bar but of course he couldn't do it.

Seth and Roman exchanged a look and then they looked across at Dean. " Let's go back to our hotel room." Seth said with a playful smirk on his face.

But Dean shrugged his shoulders and fingered the tumbler of bourbon in front of him. " Nah. I think I'm gonna stay a while and play some pool."

Roman looked at him a bit surprised by Dean's reaction. " Are you sure?" He lowered his voice even though no one was around to hear them. " We haven't you know... in a couple of days."

Dean knew exactly what Roman was suggesting and even though his dick was still hard he declined the invite. Why? It was hard to say but he was certain that Seth and Roman would have prefered to spend the night alone. He tossed back the last of his drink with a satisfied gulp and got up from the table.

" Yeah I know but I just want to unwind by playing some pool." Dean didn't like the way that Seth was looking at him as if he was hurt by his refusal. Roman was leaning back against the wall looking at him curiously as if he was trying to decipher him.

After a few moments of brief tension Roman dismissed it with a wave of his hand. " Well suit yourself."

Dean nodded and walked off towards the group of wrestlers that were gathered around the pool table. Chris Jericho gave him a friendly smile as he joined them. They were watching Heath Slater and Sheamus, the two WWE gingers, go against each other at the table. Everyone else stood around talking and drinking in little groups.

Chris noticed as Roman and Seth made their way out of bar. He nudged Dean who was standing next to him. " Your friends are leaving."

Dean looked as they walked through the door. " Yeah, I told them to go on without me."

Jericho took a sip of his beer. " Makes sense. Three is a crowd." He said nonchalantly.

" Excuse me?"

Chris looked at Dean smiling knowingly. " Look, I've been around for a while. I know when two people dig each other."

He saw Dean getting tense. " I'm not judging them or anything. It's just something that I've noticed and I bet you do to."

Dean was still staring at him. His mouth in a tight line.

" Relax." Jericho placed a black leather jacket clad arm around Dean's shoulder. " I'm not going to spread it around. I know how wrestlers talk."

Chris patted Dean on the arm before releasing his grip on him. " C'mon. Have a beer on me."

" Alright cool." He was right, Dean thought. Three was a crowd. He was only fooling himself if he believed that he, Roman and Seth could have something together. Heck, even Chris noticed how Roman and Seth felt about each other but didn't pick up on any feelings towards him. Dean accepted the beer and took a long drink. He knew that he loved them and they said they loved him but maybe they were all just fooling themselves in the long run.

The bar got emptier as the early morning rolled on. They all had to be on the road bright and early in the morning to head to next town for the Smackdown tapings. Dean found it actually quite pleasant to talk to Chris Jericho. He was a good listener and gave great tips about performing in the ring. Dean also couldn't help but to notice that Jericho was also a quite a handsome guy. Although that usually went without saying. He noticed how his blue eyes always had a twinkle in them and he admired how his blond hair stayed spiked when he did it while his unruly mop could never maintain a style unless he cut it really short.

* * *

Eventually the bar owner decided to call it a night around three in the morning and most of the roster had already gone. Dean and Jericho decided to walk back to the hotel as it was only a few blocks away. Even though Dean was warm from the alcohol that he had consumed when he stepped outside the cold night wind hit him with a fury.

" Jesus!" He cried out and started to rub his arms as he walked along with Jericho. Chris was no doubt enjoying the comfort of his leather jacket.

" Come here." Chris wrapped his arm around Dean's and pulled him next to his body.

The little body warmth that he got from Jericho was comforting. Dean found it easier to place his inside arm around Chris' waist rather than to just have it dangle awkwardly between his body and Chris'. They probably looked like a strange couple walking through the streets of Charlotte at three in the morning. They made their way to the hotel just under fifteen minutes. But as they got into the elevator, Dean didn't release his hold on Chris' waist even though it was warm now. Chris in return had his arm around Dean's waist as well. Ambrose felt a bit strange holding on to Chris like this but he found it comforting, he liked him and he smelled nice.

Dean wasn't paying attention to the floor that was pressed in the elevator and when they got off, he realized that it wasn't his. The hallway was dimly lit as they walked along with their fingertips digging into each other. Neither said anything as they walked along. Both unsure of what the situation currently was between them. Chris took out his room card with his free hand and slid it through the lock. Dean took a small step back, breaking the hold that he had on Jericho.

Chris leaned up against the door, studying him for a bit as he made his mind up about something. Dean didn't object when Chris placed one arm loosely around his neck and brough his lips down to meet his. Chris kissed him tenatively, as if he was unsure about Dean wanting it. Dean kissed him back lightly, unsure himself about what was happening but Chris' lips were soft and they felt nice against his. Jericho then pressed his mouth harder against him once Dean returned his kiss. Ambrose pulled Chris against his body as their kiss started to deepen in the hallway. His mind racing as his libido sped up. I'm sorry Roman. I'm sorry Seth. He thought as he felt Jericho's tongue at the entrance of his mouth. I told you I always find a way to fuck a good thing up. He parted his lips to allow Jericho to enter.

Seth was naked against his own nude body as he slumbered in deep sleep. Roman's right bicep was his pillow. They had come home after bar and had made love even though neither admitted how much they had wanted Dean to join them. It was after three in the morning and Roman was awake. Dean wasn't back yet. He knew that Dean could take care of himself but that didn't stop him from worrying. He eased around in the queen sized bed as much as possible as not to wake up Seth so that he could retrieve his cell phone. He stared at the glowing instrument in hand and wondered if he should call Dean or not. He knew that Dean would scoff at the idea of being checked up on but he was worried. Roman couldn't shake a nagging feeling in his gut that something wasn't right.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They're funny, sweet, encouraging, insightful, you guys are awesome. I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chris Jericho's palms rested against Dean Ambrose's biceps as they continued to kiss in the hallway. He could feel the bulging muscles underneath the smooth, young skin as his fingertips rested against the cuff of the sleeves. Chris wasn't exactly sure why he had decided to kiss Dean but he was glad that he did. Dean was a great kisser. He was intense without being overbearing and he held Chris close to him but without smothering him. As their tongues swirled together, Jericho had always found the younger man to be rather alluring but he wasn't sure if Ambrose was into men. Even when they were walking to his room, he wasn't certain so he decided to take the chance. Chris felt Dean pulling away from him and opened his eyes.

Dean stood with his hands pushed into his front jeans pockets. His auburn hair hanging messily across his face, his cheeks flushed. To Jericho, he had hardly ever seen a sexier sight before him. They stared at each other for a few awkward moments. Chris, always one that was fast on feet with something to say, was for once in a very long time at lost for words. He didn't know how to read Dean. Did he want to stay or did he want to go? Did Dean actually like him or did he only kiss him back because he kissed him first? So many questions for a very hard subject.

Dean broke the silence first. " I guess I'll see you around." His blue eyes looked at Chris' for approval. This was awkward for him as well.

Chris was a bit taken back by Dean's statement. It just seemed so casual. As if he kissed every guy he had ever walked back to their room with. But Jericho could see that Dean was just as lost as he was and was just trying to make some form of conversation.

Jericho ran his hand through his hair. He tried to sound as casual as possible when he spoke. " Yeah sure."

Dean gave him a small smile and then turned and walked down the hallways back towards the elevator. Chris stood and watched him as he waited for the lift to arrive. He didn't understand this Dean Ambrose character at all. He was no closer to figuring him out than when the night had began. They had kissed for several minutes in front of his hotel room. Tasting each other. Exploring each other's mouths with their lips and tongues. Chris stepped into his room and closed the door when he saw the elevator arrive on the floor. They had crossed the line of familiarity yet it seemed that he still didn't know much about him. All that he was left with was his taste still on his tongue and a hard on in his pants.

* * *

Roman's finger hovered over Dean's number on the screen when he heard the door of his hotel room open. A few seconds later, Dean walked into the bedroom area. He immediately noticed Roman sitting up in the bed with the phone in his hand. Reigns placed the phone back on the night stand and watched as Dean got undressed. When he was down to his black boxer briefs, Roman carefully removed his arm from under Seth's head. He placed Seth against the pillow and got out of bed.

Dean watched as a nude Roman came towards him. In the faint light of the darkened room, he could see his muscles moving as he walked. He could see his dick against his thigh as he came towards him. Damn. He was still entranced by Roman's cock when he stood in front him. His gaze only broke when he felt both of Roman's hands on either side of his neck. His fingers lightly tracing the skin upwards to the back of his skull. Reigns fingers moving through his hair forcing his head upwards so that he looked him straight in the face.

Roman spoke to him in a very low whisper. " I was wondering when you would get back."

Dean replied speaking in an equally low whisper as well. " Sorry. Just got caught up talking."

Roman nodded his head slightly as if he accepted his answer. Their faces were a few inches apart. Their bodies were already flushed against each other. Dean could feel Reigns pressing his growing erection against his own. Christ. This tension was killing him. He wanted to kiss him so badly. He brought one hand up to the back of Roman's head burying it deep into the roots of his black hair. The other he placed on the area where Roman's ass and back met. He pulled Roman's face towards his the same time that he pulled his towards him. Their lips meeting in a hot kiss. Reigns lips were on his kissing and pulling his lips hard into his mouth. Their tongues were stroking each other as the mouths fought for dominance over each other. Roman grinded his hips against Dean's and he could feel that the Samoan was fully erect already. Next Roman's hands were pushing his boxer briefs down his hips and Dean felt his own cock being released and pressed between the two hard bodies. The underwear was stuck around the middle of his thighs but he didn't want to break the kiss on Roman at the moment to take it off completely.

Roman's placed his large hands over Dean's butt cheeks squeezing and massaging them. Dean groaned into the kiss at Reigns' actions. It felt so fucking good. He forgot all about the kiss he had shared with Jericho. Roman was still his favourite person to kiss in the whole entire world. He moaned again as their cocks rubbed against each other and Roman continued to massage his ass.

Reigns whispered into his ear. " Let's go into the bathroom so that we don't wake up Seth."

Dean nodded against Roman's shoulder and then quickly pulled his underwear off properly, leaving it on the ground as he followed Reigns into the bathroom. As soon as Dean closed the door behind him. Roman was on his lips again. Dean's back was pressed against the wall by the sink as their kiss intensified. The bathroom was darker than the bedroom and he could barely makeout Reigns' features but that didn't matter right now. All that did was the fact the he could feel and touch. Roman's lips were on his neck now, licking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh. He let out a whimper as Roman's fingers wrapped around his leaking cock and started to stroke him as well. Even though he wouldn't trade the threesome that they had on Saturday night for anything in the world, he loved it when it was just him and Roman one on one.

He reached down between Roman's muscular thighs and took ahold of his thick heavy dick. He enjoyed running his hand up and down the length of it. Hearing Roman pant over him as he stroked him. Dean was still leaning against the wall. One of Roman's arms resting against the wall as the other was pumping Dean's cock. Roman's face was a few inches above his. The long dark hair, loose and hanging foward lightly grazing Dean's collarbone. Their laboured breaths mixing as they brought each other closer to ecstasy.

Roman placed the index and middle fingers on his free arm into his mouth sucking on them, getting them wet. He took the fingers out of his mouth and placed them at Dean's lips. Dean immediately opened his mouth and sucked them in, swirling his tongue over them causing Roman to release a low moan.

Reigns eased his fingers out of Dean's sinful mouth and slipped them inbetween his taut butt cheeks. Dean bucked a bit against Roman as the two fingers entered him and he started to stretch him.

Roman muffled his groans with a kiss as he continued to prepare him for his cock. When Roman was finished, he kissed Dean hard, giving him a little bite on his bottom lip. " I want to fuck you so hard."

Dean didn't know that it was possible for him to get any harder when Roman said that to him. He turned around with his cock grazing against the wall as he felt Roman spreading his butt cheeks apart. He felt the head of the cock slowly pushing into him, he tried to stifle his groans as much as possible. It worked until Roman was completely in him and started to pump away, his balls slapping against Dean's tender ass. The movement pushed Dean's cock against the wall which increased the sensation for him. He groaned as Roman's hands firmly held his hips as he fucked him with his thick cock that kept hitting his prostate. It felt so damn good. Waves of pleasure washed over his body. He was certain that if Roman wasn't holding onto him that he would be on the ground because his knees were pretty much jello at this point.

Roman took the other hand that he hand been using to jerk Dean off and forced his index and middle fingers into Dean's mouth. He stopped pumping and leaned his chest against Dean's back. " I told you not to wake Seth up."

With that Roman pushed hard into Dean and slapped him on his right butt cheek. Dean sucked down hard on Roman's fingers. Fuck! The sudden brutality of the act was erotic as hell and Dean felt his dick starting to throb. He heard Roman breathing hard behind him and knew that he was approaching his climax as well. They fucked each other hard for the next couple of minutes until Dean moaned hard against Roman's fingers and splattered his cum all over the wall. He felt Roman pressing his lips into his back and felt liquid running down the back of his thigh. Damn. That was some fuck session. Dean was sure that it was after four in the morning now and they had to be on the road by seven. He turned around and kissed Roman softly. Time didn't matter right now. All that did was the man he was kissing.

* * *

Smackdown was in Greenville, South Carolina. As Dean was walking around the arena just stretching his legs, he ran into Jericho who was coming around a corner. He felt kind of bad the way that he left him on Monday night and gave him a small smile that Jericho immediately returned.

" Hi man," Dean greeted him. " How's it going?"

" You know how it is," Chris replied. " Trying to catch up with a Fandingle."

Both of them shared a laugh.

Chris lowered his voice as a serious look came over his face. " Hey, you wanna hang out tonight or something?"

Dean knew instantly that hanging out wasn't as innocent as it was presented. Despite the hot sex he had with Roman early that morning he still was not completely certain where he stood in that relationship. He also knew that if either Roman or Seth found out that he was fooling around with anyone else that they would be very upset. But at the very least Jericho was a stand up guy and as a bonus he just happened to be good with his mouth as well.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. " Sure."

Chris smiled at him. " Okay great. I'll text you the time." He patted Dean on the shoulder and walked off.

Dean stared at him for a bit. He wasn't completely sure what Jericho wanted but he knew what he wasn't giving him. His heart.

* * *

A/N: You guys! Can you believe that I started this story just over a month ago and it's already at eighteen chapters? I never thought I would see the day that I get out a story so quickly. But I must really thank my reviewers for all of their encouragement, I know I say it a lot but you guys rock!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

" What do you mean that you're going out tonight?" Seth stood in front of Dean as he pulled a clean white t-shirt over his head.

They were back in their hotel room after the Smackdown taping. Seth and Roman thought that they all would be spending time together but apparently Dean had other plans.

" Look. I'm just going to run some spots with the guys for an up coming house show. It's no big deal." Dean shoved his phone into the pocket of his royal blue gym shorts.

" It is a big deal," Seth countered. " You didn't spend last night with us and now you're going out tonight."

" Oh for fuck's sake Seth. You're worse than a woman." Dean rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. He knew that he was being a tad bit of an asshole but he honestly didn't see what the big deal was.

Dean instantly regretted his words when he saw the hurt expression on Seth's face. Rollins lowered his face to the ground, no longer looking Dean in the face. " I just wanted to spend some time with you." Seth retreated back to the bed that Roman was sitting down on.

Reigns was oddly quiet during this discussion. He appeared to be overly occupied with his phone. However when Seth sat next to him on the bed he put his arm around his waist and gave him a quick kiss on the temple. Reigns' eyes never left his phone's screen.

Dean stood at the door with his hand on the knob. He observed them as Seth sat dejected on the bed with Roman's arm losely around his waist. The larger guy's eyes were fixed on the screen, refusing to look at him. That's how it always was. Him versus them. Why couldn't they just see that he didn't fit together with them like that? He loved them undoubtedly but he wasn't sure if it was enough. He opened the door and walked out of the room.

* * *

" Hi." Chris smiled as he opened the door and ushered Dean inside.

As Chris closed the door behind him, Dean took a look around the room. It was nicer than his for sure. For starters Chris had a kitchenette , also a mini living room area with a walk out balcony. He could see into the bed chamber and saw a nice king sized bed. The perks of being one of the top dogs in WWE. One of these days he would get there, he said to himself.

Chris came up next to him and Dean took in the nice fragrance of his cologne. It was one of those woodsy scents with hints of musk. But it wasn't overpowering or obnoxious. It was rather light and pleasant. Actually it made Dean want to stand even closer to him. He looked Chris over as he walked to the kitchenette. He was wearing a close fitting black t-shirt and darkwashed jeans, his feet were bare. He looked sexy like that Dean mused as he removed his own sneakers and placed them by the door.

" Hi," Chris called out and Dean turned around. He held up some plastic bags that appeared to hold some food containers. " I took the liberty of ordering some Thai for us."

Dean's expression remained focused on him and it didn't change. Chris placed the bags back on the counter. " Well if you don't like Thai, we could always order room service." Jericho knew that his voice sounded a bit too expectant, a bit too eagar to please but damn it. Being around Dean Ambrose made him a bit nervous. The guy seemed like the cool and laid back sort but with a hair trigger temper. He had heard about the altercation between him and Brodus Clay in the locker room. He knew Dean was not a man to be fucked with. But shit, he was fucking sexy. Even as he came towards him with his hair partially slicked back with a few careless curls falling on his face. His blue eyes, even lighter than Jericho's own was studying his face.

Ambrose picked up one of the bags that contained the food. " Thai's fine."

Chris smiled. " That's good. Okay why don't you take the food into the bedroom..." Dean looked at him curiously. " They put the big screen in there." Jericho stammered out. Damn him for making Chris feel like a nervous school boy again. " I'll bring the beers."

"Cool." Dean took up the bags and headed to the bedroom. Chris watched as he walked away. There was just something about that man that just got to him. He took the beers out of the mini fridge and followed him into the bedroom.

An hour and a half later Dean was lying back on the bed with one arm propped behind his head that was against the pillow. They were watching some old WWF matches from the 1980s. They were before he was even born. He had seen them all before but it was interesting to go through them Chris who had a different take on the in ring psychology and the crowd reactions to various characters. Even though Jericho had been in the business for many years, his enthusiasm for the sport still shone through. He wondered if he ever reached Chris' longevity in the game if he would be still be as enthusiastic or would he be an old jaded, cynical bitch? Dean smiled to himself. Whenever was he not an old jaded, cynical bitch? It seemed as though he was born with it.

As the match ended, the room suddenly grew quiet. Jericho moved closer to him on the bed. Chris was raised up on his arms and looked down on Dean lying back on the pillow. Chris had a small smile on his face as he used one hand to stroke the new beard coming in on Dean's jaw line. He was a beautiful wild child. He reminded Chris of a bit of himself in his younger days. But he didn't have the relaxed charm about it that Dean possessed.

He brought his face down and covered Dean's lips with his mouth, kissing him firmly. He felt Dean moving the hand that was behind his head and placing it around Jericho's shoulders keeping him in place. Dean returned his kisses unhurriedly. Taking his time easing his lips apart and over Chris' own. Occassionally flicking his tongue against Chris' lips but never in his mouth, driving Chris crazy.

Jericho positioned himself almost on top of Dean, easing his hand underneath the white t-shirt feeling Dean's warm skin. He moved his hand up over Dean's rib cage feeling the glorious smooth skin under his fingertips. He position his mouth over Dean's and pushed his tongue between his lips to finally touch his. He heard Dean giving a small chuckle and knew instantly that he was purposely teasing him all along. Chris retaliated by tweaking one of Dean's nipples with his fingers. Dean kept Chris' face firmly against his and sucked Chris' tongue lightly in his mouth. Chris felt his dick getting harder and harder from Dean's antics. It was becoming very difficult for Chris to control himself.

Dean enjoyed kissing Chris. He enjoyed being in Chris' company. He could tell that Chris really liked him. He liked Chris as well, just not on the level that Chris liked him. He was already in love with his two best friends already, he didn't need any more complications. He felt one of Chris' hand move down his body as they continued to kiss. It stop right on top of his stiff cock. Jericho gave it a firm squeeze through the material of the pants.

" Nice one there Ambrose." Chris murmurred against his lips before kissing him again.

" Why thank you." Dean replied. He arched his hips up slightly so that Chris could get a better grasp of his member.

" Fuck." Chris whispered against Dean's lips. His fingers moved up and down the length of Dean's cock, squeezing the head. " Damn, you feel so nice."

Dean gave a small smile. He was glad that Chris was enjoying touching him. Jericho stopped touching him and moved his hand back up to the waistband of his shorts and slipped his hand underneath. He heard him give a small gasp when he realized that Dean wasn't wearing any underwear. As a habit, Dean never really wore underwear often except under his wrestling gear. He honestly didn't like it much. He felt Jericho's fingers brush against the base of his shaft, exploring down to the tip. His finger making small circles on the head of his cock that was leaking precum. Dean moaned deep in throat at the sensation. He opened his eyes when he felt Chris tugging his pants down his hips with his free hand. Dean decided to help him by lifting his hips and assisting in the removal. The gym shorts were now dangling precariously on the edge of the bed and he was fully exposed to Chris. Quickly Jericho removed his own shirt and positioned himself between Dean's legs. Ambrose admired his perfectly sclupted body and was tickled by the fact that the legendary Y2J was stroking his cock. When Chris took his cock into his warm wet mouth and ran his experienced tongue over the head he gasped unintentionally. Damn he was good. Dean glanced down at the sight of the legend between his thighs with his cock in his mouth giving him the most blissful blowjob ever. Dean moaned hard as Chris licked the sensitive underside of his dick and massaged his balls at the same time. Maybe Chris wasn't such a bad dude to have around after all.

* * *

Roman and Seth were lying in bed together as a late night talk show played on the tv in front of them. Dean had been gone over two hours now. Both of them were just in their boxers. Seth's head was resting against Roman's upper torso with one arm absent mindedly thrown around his waist. Roman's left hand was carelessly teasing Seth's hair.

" I don't understand him."

Seth's words clung thickly in the air before he spoke again. " After all these weeks of trying to get inbetween us, now that he has, it seems like he doesn't want to be around us."

" It has only been two nights Seth." Roman tried to reassure him but it didn't sound too convincing.

" I know," Seth groaned. " But it feels like now that he's gotten what he wanted, he doesn't need us anymore."

Roman stopped teasing Seth's hair. " Don't say that. He wouldn't do that to us." Reigns didn't sound as if he believed his own words.

They were quiet for a few moments and then Seth spoke up again. " You wanted him to stay with us tonight, didn't you?"

At first Roman didn't answer and Seth raised his head up and looked at him and then he slowly nodded his head.

Seth looked at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes. " Then why didn't you tell him how you felt?"

Roman shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. " It's just hard when it comes to him."

Seth squeezed Roman's forearm. " You should tell him how you feel about him."

Roman licked his lips apprehensively before he spoke. " I already did."

Seth perked up his head and sat up in the bed. " When?"

" It was the same night after we all had been together and you went to bed. We both had a beer and then we were kissing and as a matter of fact he told me that he loved me first. Then I told him that I loved him as well."

Part of Seth wanted to smile as Roman told him the story but he saw the sadness that overtaken his boyfriend's handsome face and knew how much he was probably hurting because Dean didn't want to stay with them. He knew that Roman was a prideful man but his feelings ran deep. It was hard for him to admit how he felt about a person or a situation sometimes.

Seth placed an arm around Roman's neck and drew him in for a soft kiss. " Don't worry about it. I'm here and I love you." A small sad smile flashed across Roman's lips before he kissed Seth back.

* * *

A/N: Awww, my poor boys. How messy...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Wednesday, Thursday and Friday the guys spent back home in Florida. On Wednesday, Seth had called to see if Dean had wanted to join them for dinner but he had declined. After that he hadn't heard from them for the rest of the week. It wasn't that he had other things to do at that time but he just wanted some alone time. That Wednesday night he sat in his living room with the television being his only light source and drank a few tumblers of Jack. His mind replaying the night he had with Jericho. He passed his fingers over his clothed dick as he remembered Jericho's lips on his privates.

Chris was good at what he was doing. His mouth and tongue worked Dean's cock expertly. His hands kneading his inner thighs and working his way down to his ball sack and back up. When he had came, Chris kept his mouth locked onto his manhood and swallowed every bit of his cum. Dean had to admit that it was hot seeing Chris like that taking all of him and then licking all over his shaft after had finished. Dean had pulled Chris up to him and kissed him tasting himself on his lips. He had reached down to Chris' jeans intending to free the bulging hard on that he could feel straining in his jeans. But Jericho stopped his hand before he could unfasten the top button of his pants. He shook his head and told him not yet. He then made Dean lift his arms so that he could remove his t-shirt. Once that was done, Chris kissed the hollow of Dean's neck and made his way down to his chest and the rest of his body. He took his time, caressing him gently. His fingertips barely grazing his skin. His lips whispering against his flesh. It was the slow tease that had done him in. In about ten minutes Dean had a rock hard shaft again and Chris took care of him once more.

Dean's mind came back to reality on his couch with the tv making soft background noises. Somehow his hand had wandered underneath his waistband and he was stroking his cock at the memories that were replaying in his head. He pulled his thick manhood out of his pants and stroked himself to ecstasy splurting against his stomach. Damn it. Chris' sexual prowling had him good. He wondered what other kinds of tricks Jericho had up his sleeve.

* * *

Saturday night they were all in New Orleans for a house show and then Monday Night Raw. It was week since they all had each other on Dean's living room floor. A smile crossed Dean's face as he remembered this as he got ready in their hotel room to go hang out with Chris for the night. This time neither Seth nor Roman was paying him any attention. Seth was sitting down on the foot of the bed that he shared with Roman engrossed with the Angry Birds game that he was playing on his iPad. Roman was sitting up to the top of the bed watching a television series on his tablet. They had spoken few words to him since arriving in New Orleans and Dean was a bit put off by it. He knew that they were probably annoyed by his recent behaviour but it didn't mean that things had to be so tense between them.

Dean walked over to where Seth was seated and stooped down in front of him. He took the iPad out of Seth's hands and placed it on the bed next to him. Seth looked at him confused and was about to question him when Dean kissed him. He placed a hand on the back on Seth's head to keep him in place as he moved his mouth confidently over Seth's. Dean could feel Seth's entire body tense up as he started to kiss him. It was as if the younger man was in shock. It took several seconds before he relaxed and opened his mouth to accept Dean's kisses. Ambrose felt Seth's arms embracing him as he slid his tongue into that sweet mouth that he didn't realize that he had missed until now.

It felt as if he was getting reaquainted with Seth's mouth all over again. The feel of his lips and tongue and just how he kissed him over took his senses. It took all of Dean's self control not to push Seth on his back and climb on top of him. With a bit of regret he ended the kiss. Seth's big brown eyes were staring at him in amazement. Damn. Seth knew how to get to him. He ran his hands through Seth's blonde and black locks and kissed him softly again. He could feel all of these emotions rushing back into him as he looked at him. He had managed to turn them down for a few days but hell, he still loved the kid.

He looked behind Seth at Roman who was staring at them with his eyes wide opened as if he couldn't believe what he had witnessed. He left Seth and went and sat on the bed next to Roman. Reigns was ready. Their lips came together instantly and Dean wrapped his arms around the Samoan's waist. Those full soft lips kissed him hard and he kissed him back with as much passion as he could muster. Losing his fingers to the depths of Roman's thick black hair, he angled his face so that he could deepen the kiss. He sucked Roman's broad tongue into his mouth feeling him moan against his lips. Fuck. This was hot and Dean's cock was hard and heavy against his thigh. What the fuck was he doing with Jericho when he had these two gorgeous men who were in love with him? Like shit he knew. But he also knew that he couldn't stand up Jericho tonight.

Sadly Dean ended the kiss and dropped his hands from Roman's waist. They exchanged a look. Roman knew.

" You're leaving us tonight, aren't you?" Roman's voice was soft between them. It wasn't really a question or a statement.

Dean stood up and nodded his head. Reigns grey eyes looked up at him, pleading.

" I want..." The larger man's voice trailed off and he shook his head. He profered a small smile instead. " Just be careful, okay?"

Dean returned his smile. " I will."

Ambrose ruffled Seth's hair as he walked past him to the door. Leaving them tonight hurt. Maybe he should call Chris and just cancel on him but what reason could he give? Dean sighed and opened the door.

Dean knocked on Chris' room door and waited for him to open it. Maybe he should end thing with Chris tonight. He obviously liked him and Dean liked him as well but not enough to go on like this. Chris opened the door and smiled at him. Dean gave him his best attempt at a smile and stepped inside.

He heard the door close behind him and then Chris' arms were on him. Chris smelled nice again and he looked handsome in his red t-shirt. Dean pulled him against his body and Chris brought Dean's head down to his lips. Kissing Chris was so easy, so uncomplicated. There was no rush or fury of emotions. There was no demands on his time. Chris just liked him for who he was and didn't have any expectations of him. They continued to lock lips as Chris led them to the bedroom and pushed Dean down on the bed and then got on top of him. Chris removed his shirt and then helped Dean out of his. Jericho grinded his hips against Dean's as his tongue became familiar with Dean's body again. Dean's fingers dugged into Chris' back almost drawing blood as the tip of Chris' tongue traced his hipbone right above the waistband of his jeans.

Jericho unfastened the jeans and pulled them roughly off his hips. As usual Dean wasn't wearing any underwear and his erection stood out proudly against his body. He could see the lust in Chris' eyes as he admired his cock. Jericho took off his jeans as well and dropped them on the floor. Ambrose finally got a good look at him. His dick was average length but he was thick and circumsized and overall it looked very appealling to Dean. Chris climbed back on top of him again and they resumed kissing, their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

" I want you." Chris whispered breathlessly into Dean's ear. He trailed soft kisses down Dean's neck, gently teasing the skin with his teeth and tongue.

Dean groaned loudly at Jericho's actions. This man knew how to get what he wanted from him. " Fuck."

Chris started on the other side of his neck tracing his tongue over a visible vein beneath the skin. " Is that a yes?"

Dean moaned out loud when Chris started stroking his cock at the same time not letting up from his neck. " Fuck yes."

Chris kissed Dean on the lips and then slid down off his body. He took up the lube from the nightstand and slathered it over his dick. He then pulled Dean down to the edge of the bed and wrapped his legs around his waist. He massaged Dean soft ass cheeks before spreading them to make way for his cock. Chris pushed the head in slowly, trying carefully to cause as little pain as possible to Dean. Once he got in he soon began his rhythm. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Chris fucking him. God, he was good. Dean's hand went to his cock and started to stroke himself insynch with Chris' rhythm. Chris was a good fuck, that much was certain. Several minutes passed and Dean heard Chris' breath becoming more laboured, he was soon going to cum and Dean was ready. Chris groaned loudly as he exploded inside of Dean. Then he moved Dean's hand from his dick and started to suck him hard. Dean came in less than a minute. As his heartbeat settled back down he felt Chris kissing between his inner thighs. Chris was definitely a good lay.

After they had cleaned up, Chris crawled into bed next to him. Chris rested his head against Dean's chest and felt Dean's arm around his shoulder. He had really taken a liking to the younger man. He liked his attitude and he was sexy as hell.

" Dean?"

" Yeah?" He sounded a bit sleepy.

" After Smackdown tapes next week, how about you spending a couple days with me at my house in Canada?"

* * *

" Seth, where are you going?" Roman asked as he saw Rollins about to head through the same door that Dean had a few moments ago.

" Don't you want to know where he's going?" Seth's hand was on the doorknob.

Roman shook his head. " I do. But not like this."

" Well he isn't going to tell us." Seth said exasperatedly. " Well I'm going to find out."

With that Seth went through the door. Dean had already gotten on the elevator but Seth saw on the display what the next floor was that he was going to. It was only the next floor up. Seth took the stairs wondering who could be of importance on the next floor. Seth hid behind a wall as he watched Dean knock on a door. He didn't see the person who opened it as Dean went inside. When the door closed Seth stood still for a few minutes before walking down the corridor. The room that Dean went into was number 516. Who the heck was in room 516? Why were they so important to cause Dean to forsake him and Roman?

* * *

A/N: I just want to thank you guys for your continued support and encouragement. It means alot when I read your reviews and you guys are enjoying the story.

Extreme Rules! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It was awesome! I knew they were going to take all of the belts. I died a little at the end when Seth jumped on Dean and Roman bear hugged the heck out of him. I'm so glad that they have been booked so well so far.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Seth and Jericho made their way back to the hotel after an early morning run on Wednesday morning.

" Hey, I got those dvds that you were asking about." Jericho said to Seth as they got on the elevator. " They're in my room."

" Cool man. Thanks." Seth wiped the sweat away from his brow as Chris pressed the button for the floor. Seth really appreciated Jericho. Not only was he a mentor to him but he was also his friend.

When the elevator doors opened and they got out, Seth realized that it was on the same floor that he had followed Dean to on Saturday. Seth felt uneasy as he walked down the corridor with Jericho. His mind was running furiously. Hoping to God that it wasn't Jericho's room that Dean had gone into.

Chris stopped outside his room door and slid his room card through the lock. Seth fearfully brought his eyes up to the number on the door. 516. Rollins pressed his mouth into a tight line as he felt his heart fall through his body.

" Hey man, you alright?" Chris looked at him concerned.

Seth found his voice to speak. " Yeah man, I'm cool."

" I hope you don't mind me saying but you don't look too good. Your face looks pale." Chris was studying his face intently.

Seth shrugged his shoulders pretending to shake it off. " Nah, I'm good. Probably just a bit dehydrated."

Chris nodded his head. "Ok." He went inside his room and took some dvds from off the coffee table and handed them to Seth.

Seth took the dvds and passed them around in his hands a bit. There were so many things that he wanted to ask Chris but he didn't know how to.

Chris noticed Seth's nervousness. " Is something wrong?"

Seth shook his head. Looked up at Chris and then back at his hands. " Nah. It's just..." His voice trailed off.

Rollins stared at Chris. He was forty two years old but he looked like a guy in his mid thirties. He was handsome and smart and easy to get along with. Seth could see why Dean would like him but why now after all they've been through?

" Are you seeing someone?" He blurted it out. It was blunt. A bit brutal but he had to know.

The question caught Chris off guard to say the least. He looked at Seth trying to figure him out. He really didn't know how to answer it.

Chris ran his hand through his spikey blond hair. " Kinda." Seth just looked at him. He exhaled audibly as he continued. " I mean I'm not really sure what to call it but yeah, I guess I am." Jericho didn't want to be the one to tell Seth that it was Dean. He felt it would be better if it came from Dean himself.

Seth nodded his slowly and looked at the ground. It was carpeted in a dull beige colour that Seth didn't particularly care for.

" Well that's cool man." Seth didn't look up at him as he spoke. He wanted to ask him if it was Dean but he just couldn't. He just couldn't handle confirmation of Dean's betrayl just yet.

" Well see you around." Seth headed to the elevator without turning around to look at Chris. He didn't want him to see the tears that were starting form in his large brown eyes.

* * *

As soon as Roman saw Seth walking through the door he knew something was wrong.

" What happened?" Seth collapsed against Roman's chest and he embraced him, holding him close.

Through muffled sobs Seth told him everything that he knew. He felt Roman's grip tighten around him.

" He played us Rome. I can't believe that he did that."

Reigns kissed him on top of his forehead brushing his hair off his face. " We don't know that for sure." He didn't fully believe it but he hated when Seth was upset.

" I can feel it." Seth sobbed. Roman applied more pressure to his grip as he held his boyfriend. He hoped to beyond belief that Seth was wrong.

An hour later they were packing their bags before they headed to the airport and back home to Florida. Dean walked in to the room and started putting together his things as well. When they were all finished they pulled the luggage into the main part of the hotel room. Roman then spoke to Dean.

" I hope you don't mind but I think you have a middle seat."

Dean figgitted with the handle bar of his language before responding. " Ummm. I'm not going back to Florida." The time was now. He couldn't avoid the situation any longer. All he could do was let the cards fall where they may.

Roman and Seth exchanged a look. Roman came over and stood in front of Dean. Eye to eye. Blue to grey. " What do you mean by you're not going back to Florida?"

Dean mustered up his courage and looked straight into Roman's face as he spoke. " A friend invited me to stay with them for a couple of days."

Roman pretended to be considering his reply. " A friend, huh? Does this friend have a name?"

Dean broke eye contact and looked around, laughing a bit. " What is this? An interrogation?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his front jeans pocket. " No it's a simple question. Why don't you just tell us who you're staying with?"

Dean grabbed the handle bar of his suitcase and tried to maneouver it around Reigns. " I don't need this. I'm a grown adult. I can do whatever I want."

" It's Jericho isn't it?" Seth's voice stopped Dean dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and looked at him. He was standing next to Roman.

" Did he tell you that?" Jericho must have mentioned it to Seth. How else would he have known?

But Seth shook his head. " No. I followed you on Saturday night."

" What?" The anger in Dean's voice was apparent. His blue eyes blazed indignantly as he stared at Seth. " Who the fuck gave you the right to follow me?"

" I had to know why you were acting so strange lately." Seth pleaded with Ambrose. " You didn't want to spend time with us anymore."

" So you followed me? Fuck! Can't a guy have some alone time? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

" Hey! Don't you speak to him like that." Roman stepped in between Seth and Dean.

" Oh of course. Mr. White Knight steps in to protect his boyfriend. God forbid that he fights his own battles." Dean snided.

" What the hell is wrong with you man? " Roman folded his arms and furrowed his brow at Dean. " Why the hell are you going out with Jericho?"

" Why?" Dean dropped his hands dramatically to his sides. " Why? Well look at it." He pointed at Roman and Seth. " It's always the two of you against me. I'm always the outsider."

" That's not true," Roman countered.

" Yes it is. Even now you're taking his side over mine."

" That's because you're acting like an ass."

" Oh am I?" Dean brushed his messy auburn locks out of his face. " You two are always against me."

" No we're not!" Roman looked at him increduously. " The point is here, what are you doing with Jericho?"

" Well Roman, you're not the only one around here who gets to have a boyfriend." Dean's words stung both Seth and Roman.

" Is that what this is about? You feel left out because of me and Seth's relationship?" Roman stared at him with his mouth agape. " Newsflash. We keep trying to include you but you've kept on pushing us away."

" So you just want me to be a third wheel?" Dean glanced between Seth and Roman.

Roman shook his head. He was tired arguing with Dean. " I didn't say that. I said that we wanted you to be with us."

But Dean shook his head at Roman's words. " Three's a crowd Roman."

" Well that didn't stop you when you were forcing yourself between Seth and me!" Roman's grey eyes had lighted up. He was livid. Dean was pushing all of his buttons.

" Do you have any idea what you did to us?" Roman was yelling now. He didn't care who heard him. " You nearly broke us up for good when we found out about each other."

Roman step closer to Dean until he was right in front of him. Mere inches apart. He dropped his voice back down to normal speaking level.

" You know what your problem is?"

Dean gritted his teeth as he responded. " No. Why don't you tell me?"

" This." Roman grabbed at Dean's crotch. Squeezing his penis and balls tightly through the jeans. It was painful but Dean tried not show how much it was affecting him. His pride wouldn't allow it.

Roman squeezed Dean's family jewels even tighter. " This is all you think about. This is all you care about. You don't care about who you are hurting as long as you get your dick wet." Roman's eyes bored deep into Dean as he spoke. " You don't care about us. You only care about yourself."

Reigns released his hold on Dean's groin and stepped back. Dean released an involuntary groan as he felt the blood rushing back in. They didn't think that he cared about them. He did though. In his own sick twisted way he did love them. That part wasn't a lie. But as he looked from Roman to Seth he knew that he had gone to far. Seth's eyes were watery. Roman was looking at him with scorn. He had to go. Readjusting himself properly in his pants. He grabbed the handle bar of his suitcase. He opened the door and pulled it out behind him and headed down the corridor to the elevator.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the lack of updates this week. My laptop was literally falling apart on me, so I got a new one yesterday so we should be back to our regular updates. Once again I must thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews and encouragement. It really does mean a lot when I get feedback from you guys.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chris drove up the long driveway of his propety in his Range Rover with Dean next to him in the passenger seat. Dean's eyes grew wider as the large colonial style mansion came into view. The house was white and trimmed with grey along the borders. It had four large pillars going across the width of the house and they reached up to the second floor of the home just below the roof.

Jericho stopped the car in front of the house at the steps to the front door. He had a circular drive way with a fountain in the center that featured two dolphins leaping out of the water with the water spouting out of their mouths and back into the fountain.

Ambrose got out of Range Rover as soon as it had stopped and gazed up at the mansion. He whistled appreciatively. Chris came around the side of the vehicle to join him.

" Damn. Working for the WWE does have its benefits." Dean knew that it was well paying job but to see what he could eventually achieve was mind blowing.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and laughed. " Well yeah. You'll have your own mansion soon enough."

Dean shook his head. " Not this large. How many bedrooms does it have?"

" I think six."

Dean looked at Chris in amazement. " What the hell do you need six bedrooms for? Aren't you a single man?"

Jericho grinned. " Yeah but I might have friends over." He patted Dean on his shoulder.

Dean shot him a look. " I hope I'm more than just a friend."

Chris' face grew serious. He looked at Dean, studying him. " Yeah you are."

They got their bags from the car and Chris showed Dean through the house as they walked to the stairs. The downstairs was a large open plan area. With the living room and den on one side and the kitchen and dining room area on the other. They were separated by a curved marble staircase with black ornate cast iron railings. Chris walked ahead of Dean down the long hallway to the door at the end.

Chris opened the door and pushed it aside and waved his hand to usher Dean in before him. Dean's eyes opened wide and gasped involuntarily as he stepped inside. This was definitely the master suite. It was an enormous rectangular shaped room dressed in cool colours of white, cream and baby blue. The bed was a kingsized four poster bed with the softest looking sheets that Dean had ever seen with six inviting pillows at the head. The furniture was cane and bamboo in muted camel tones. The rug next to the bed was a soft baby blue that matched the light airy curtains . When Dean walked over to the curtains he pulled them back to reveal a sliding glass door that led to a balcony. Pushing back the door he stepped onto the balcony and saw that it overlooked a large olympic sized pool that contained the most mesmerizing topaz blue water.

Dean stepped back inside shaking his head in disbelief. " It's like a friggin resort in here."

Chris chuckled. " I take it that you like it?"

Dean looked around the room taking in the high valuted ceilings and the overall serendipity he experienced while in the room. " Definitely."

Chris set his bags next to the bed. " I'm glad."

Dean was still holding on to the handle bar of his suitcase. " So where am I going to sleep?"

Chris laughed softly and walked over to him. " You're so silly sometimes."

Dean looked at him questioningly as Jericho embraced him. " With me, silly."

Chris then kissed him. Taking his time loosing up Dean's lips with his. He had wanted to kiss him since they got on the plane. Dean with his unruly auburn hair and cool laid back demeanor was really getting to him. He felt Dean pulling him closer against his body and deepening the kiss. He was such a good kisser, Chris mused as Dean confidently stroked his tongue against his. A man could definitely get used to this.

Half an hour later Dean was lounging by the pool in a pair of board shorts. Being that they were in Canada, outside wasn't hot by a long shot but it was pleasantly warm for a spring day. Chris was in the kitchen making sandwiches for both of them. Dean laid his back against the soft oceanic blue cushion and closed his eyes. It didn't feel as if it was just this morning that he had the fight with Roman and Seth. He knew that he had hurt them and for that he was sorry but maybe with time they could realize that it was all for the best. At least that was what Dean tried to convince himself of. But he could feel his heart hurting. He loved Seth. He was a cheeky lovable imp who wore his heart on his sleeve. He loved Roman. He was a stone wall with a deep compassionate caring side. He loved both of them. He couldn't chose between them if he was asked to.

" Hey, you sleeping on me?"

Dean leisurely opened his pale blue eyes and looked at Chris with a sexy smirk on his face. Jericho was holding a tray that had two plates on it. Each plate contained what looked like a mountainous chicken club sandwich . He also had two cans of beer, probably Canadian on the tray as well.

" Nah. Just thinking." Dean sat up in the lounge chair as Chris rested the tray on the table between them. Jericho handed Dean a plate and then sat down on another chair next to the table.

" About what?" Chris took a bite of the sandwich.

Dean held half of the sandwich in his hand. " About how many times you probably had sex in the pool?" He took a bite of the sandwich and grinned.

Jericho nearly choked on the part of the sandwich that he was swallowing. Dean was certainly not shy. " Not as often as you would think."

Dean held his gaze as he took another bite of the sandwich. " I guess we would have to do something about that."

After they had finished eating, Jericho was sipping his beer looking at the pool and beyond into the gardens. He was trying not to think about Dean's suggestion. But as usual, when one tries not to think about something, that was all the person ever thought about. His cock was already getting hard at the thought of being with Dean again. He wasn't the most talkative partner but he had such a relax aura that just put Jericho at ease. Although when he thought about it. He didn't really know much about him. There seemed to be an invisible wall around him that prevented anyone from getting too close. Chris didn't worry too much about it though. He thought that in time Dean would let his guard down around him.

He was brought back to reality by something tugging on his hand. He looked up to see Dean looming above him, trying to pull him up. He obliged and stood up. Chest to chest. He could feel a slight tension between them as a crooked smile played on Dean's lips. Next thing Chris knew was that he was aware of the sensation of Dean's mouth covering his. Plucking his lips between his soft red ones. He tasted like the beer that they had just consumed, bitter with an underlying sweetness.

Dean's hands were gliding down his back. He enjoyed feeling Dean's slightly calloused fingertips against his skin. Dean's hands stopped at the waistband of his shorts and then his hands went underneath the waistband, palming Chris' ass. Jericho grinded his hips against Dean as a response. He could feel that Ambrose was hard as well. Their kisses started to become more intense as they breathed harder against each other.

Ambrose pushed Chris's shorts past his hips and they dropped to the ground and Chris did the same to him. Their flesh were hot against each other as the friction between their cocks rubbing was taking both of them to the tipping point. Dean pulled away abruptly from Chris and pulled him towards the pool. He went in the shallow end so that his feet touched the ground and Chris followed him.

Roughly he pushed Chris against the edge the pool. His hands all over Jericho's body touching him erratically. " I always wanted to have sex in a pool."

Chris felt the wall digging into his skin but he was also turned on by his sudden wild movements. Dean's auburn hair was wet and stuck to his scalp. His hands were moving all over his body without any rhyme or reason. Kneading and probing at different areas as if he was some sort of a strange specimen. It was different to say the least but Chris liked it. Especially since his legs were spread and Ambrose was standing in between them and he could his hard cock pressing against his butt cheeks. He couldn't wait for Dean to take him.

" So this is a fantasy of yours huh?" Chris groaned as Dean pressed his tongue flatly against his neck and slid it down to the part where his neck connected to his shoulder. Then Dean lightly nibbled the flesh there while flicking his tongue out to soothe the redness.

" Yeah," Dean mumbled as he continued to assualt Chris' neck and shoulder with his mouth. " What's yours?"

Chris could barely find his voice to speak as Dean lifted his legs and kneeded his ass cheeks apart while still kissing his neck and the sides of his face.

" A threesome maybe."

Dean paused over Chris' face. His face only mere inches above Jericho's. Chris' words brought him instantly to the night that he, Roman and Seth had spent together. His cock twitched as he remember the pure euphoria of that night. Dean tried to shake the thoughts from his mind when he saw that Chris was watching him intently.

" The legendary Y2J never had a threesome?" Dean playfully teased him. " I don't believe it."

Chris positioned himself so that the head of Dean's cock was right at his entrance. He shook his head. " This one time I was going to try it but I was so drunk that I ended up passing out."

Dean laughed and then pressed Chris' arms against the edge of the pool. Chris then wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean stared straight into Chris' deep blue eyes as he pushed into him. Even though they were in the water, it wasn't as much slip as if he had used lube. He saw Chris' face contort into a grimace as he entered him. Inside Chris was nice and warm. He kissed Chris softly and slowly on the lips. Outlining Jericho's lips with the tip of his tongue to distract him from the pain that he was experiencing. Eventually Chris started to relax and Dean began to pump into him. He enjoyed hearing Chris' low deep groans in his throat as they fucked in the pool. Chris was becoming undone in Dean's arms as his strokes purposely hit that pleasure button of nerves inside of him. Chris bucked his hips against Dean's and soon they were going in rhythm with each other.

A few minutes later Chris was reaching his climax. He didn't expect to get there so quickly but Dean was hitting him in the right spot and his dick felt so good inside of him.

" Oh fuck!" Chris sunk his fingertips into Dean's shoulders as he released his cum into the water.

Dean started stroking away harder inside of Chris. " I'm almost there baby."

Chris grinded his hips down hard on Dean's cock.

" Oh holy shit!" Dean exclaimed as he released inside of Chris' sweet ass.

He collapsed against Chris' chest as his heartbeat continued to race. Jericho placed his feet back on the bottom of the pool and held Dean to his body, kissing him softly at the temple.

" That was great wasn't it?" He asked softly.

Dean nodded against his shoulder. " Yeah."

Chris tugged Dean's hair gently and pulled him back from his shoulder. He kissed Dean firmly. Grinding his lips against his. He was in control now. He kissed Dean with a primal urgency that he didn't know that he was capable of. He felt Dean's cock getting harder, growing against his stomach as his fingers dugged into Dean's scalp keeping his head in place.

Dean allowed Chris to be in charge of the heated kiss. For once the situation was out of his hands and someone else was directing him how to move and what to do. He had never been the submissive type but he decided that it wouldn't be bad to adopt the role once in a while.

Chris pulled his lips away from Dean. His eyes held a faraway gaze as if he was high from kissing Dean. Chris beheld the dishevled hair that fell over one blue eye. The five o' clock shadow and the bruised red lips from the kissing. He grasped Dean's face firmly between his hands.

" You're fucking gorgeous." Chris' eyes roamed wildly all over Dean's face. " Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are?"

Dean felt himself blushing at Chris' remarks. He didn't know what to say.

Chris kissed him briefly on the lips. " So fucking gorgeous." He whispered against Dean's lips.

Dean could tell that Chris was falling hard for him. God only knew that he hadn't done anything much to deserve it.

He gently tugged on Chris' hands. " C'mon let's get out of the pool. I'm turning into a raisin."

Jericho allowed Dean to lead him out of the pool, admiring his shapely ass as he did so.

Later that night both Chris and Dean laid nude in the bed. Chris was spooning Dean, peppering kisses along his shoulders and back. Dean felt contented as Chris did this. He felt his body relaxing after a long day.

" Dean," Chris' voice was by his ear.

" Hmmm?"

" How come you don't have," Chris suckled on Dean's earlobe. " a partner?"

Crap. Dean knew that this was coming. He tried to remain as calm as possible as he answered. " I just don't, I guess."

" Oh." Chris brushed his hand down the side of Dean's body and sliding across his body until he reached Ambrose's semi-hard dick. He casually brushed his fingers across the manhood. " That must be a bit difficult for you."

Chris felt Dean tense a little against him.

" Why do you say that?"

Chris removed his hand from Dean's dick and slid the palm up to his abs. " I guess because you have to see Seth and Roman together."

When Dean didn't respond Chris continued. " Maybe you would like to have what they have." Chris dropped his hand back down to Dean's dick holding it gently between his fingers.

Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable and pulled away slightly from Chris. Jericho sat up in the bed and looked at him. " What gives?"

Dean figgitted with the bed sheets and tried to smile at Chris but the effort died on his lips.  
" Nothing. It's just that..." His voice trailed off.

" It's just what?" Dean could hear the frustration in Chris' voice.

Dean sat up on the bed and faced him. This was the one time in his life that he wished he was wearing some sort of underwear.

" It's just that I don't do relationships okay?" He glanced at Chris nervously hoping that he would accept his flimsy excuse.

" That's bullshit." Chris grabbed ahold of Dean's shoulders firmly.

" Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

Dean looked down on the bed and around the darkened room. Anything to avoid Chris' intruding eyes.

" Dean." Chris said firmly. " I won't let go of you until you do."

Dean dropped his head and shook it firmly. Fuck. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had just wanted to get away from it all.

" Dean," Chris' voice was gentler now. " Is there someone else?"

Ambrose shook his head. " No. I don't have a partner."

" That doesn't mean that you aren't in love with someone else."

" It doesn't matter. I've burned that bridge. They don't want me any longer."

Chris cupped Dean's chin and brought his face up to his. " Are you sure? You don't seem like the type to pine after someone who doesn't want you."

Dean could feel his emotions starting to churn like waves during a hurricane. He tried to bury and forget how he felt about Seth and Roman but it wasn't working.

" I'm a fuck up Chris. I fuck everything that I touch up."

Chris' eyes became more compassionate. " That's not true. Look at how far you've come in your career."

Dean shook his head. " That doesn't matter. I fuck up people. I take people that care about me and twist and play with their emotions until they fucking hate me. That's what I do."

" I don't hate you." Chris tried to reassure him.

" Oh but you will. Give me time. You will see the bastard that they all see." Dean nodded knowingly.

Chris tired a different approach. " Did they, whoever this person is, say that they hated you?"

Dean shook his head again. " That's the funny thing. They said that they loved me. That they still wanted to be with me. They can't see that I'm no good for them."

It wasn't lost on Chris that Dean kept on saying 'they' instead of 'he' or 'she'. He was disappointed in learning how Dean's true feelings ran but he knew it would be pointless to persue someone who was in love with someone else.

Chris placed a comforting arm around Dean's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You're so scared of someone loving you that you pushed them away when they get close to you. You don't think that you deserve that love so you try to shut them out."

Dean laughed feebily. " What are you? A shrink?"

Chris chuckled softly. " No. Just a friend." He kissed Dean on his forehead and the younger man smiled appreciatively at him.

Jericho pulled Dean onto the bed next to him. " C'mon. Time to get some sleep."

Dean kissed Chris lightly on the lips. " Okay."

Ambrose rested his head against the silky soft pillow and soon he was fast asleep.

When he awoke the next morning he saw that Chris was already dressed and was sitting down in a chair watching him. Dean's suitcase was next to him.

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at Chris. " What's going on?"

Jericho looked at him thoughtfully. " You need to leave."

" What?" Dean's brain instantly jumped into motion at those words. " Why?"

" Because you're in love with someone else." Chris looked at him and sighed. " And the more time I spend around you, the more I like you."

Dean got out of bed stark naked as the day he was born and walked over to Chris. He didn't bother to cover himself. He didn't care.

He saw Chris' eyes move appreciatively over his body taking a good long look at his semi-hard cock before moving back to his face.

" Can't we talk about this?" He stopped infront of Chris' chair pleading with him.

Chris stood and shook his head. " Dean please. Look at you. You're fucking beautiful and I can't have you. I won't be satisfied unless I have all of you. Your body and your soul. I can't do this."

Dean embraced Jericho, holding him close against his body. Chris was right. It wasn't fair what he was doing to him. But he didn't feel that Seth or Roman would take him back either after how he had acted. Chris brushed his cheek against Dean's feeling his day old beard scratch against his freshly shaven skin. His lips found Dean's and kissed him passionately, knowing that it was probably the last time he would get to do this. He took in the feel of Dean's lips and the movement of his tongue against his own. How Dean's body felt flush against his. He kissed those red lips one last time before pulling away.

That messy auburn hair falling across his forehead. Those light blue eyes that took in everything but yet revealed nothing.

" You have to go Dean."

* * *

A/N: Now Jericho's done with Dean, what's a man to do?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dean was sitting on his own couch back in Florida by Thursday evening. He had a half full bottle of Jack Daniels and a topped shot glass in front of him on the coffee table. All he could think about were the events that took place over the last few days. He went from having three lovers to none at all. He leaned his head back as he down the full contents of the shot glass. The liquor burning the back of his throat as it went down. It didn't help to numb the desolation that he was feeling but it was the only way he knew how to deal with his pain.

He remembered Chris' face as he dropped him off at the airport in Canada. He didn't see the usual sparkle in those blue eyes as Chris looked at him before he got out of the car. He knew that Chris had actually gotten to care for him a lot during the short space of time since they had first kissed. It was regretful that it had to end like that. Dean did care about Chris just not in the way that he had truly deserved. He wanted to lean over and kiss him one last time before he got out of the car but he knew that he wouldn't be doing himself nor Chris any favours. The last kiss that they had shared in Chris' bedroom should be the final note that the relationship ended on. What could have been if only Dean wasn't so emotionally screwed up. When Dean held the handle on the door to open it, Chris grabbed his other other arm. He looked at Chris not knowing what to expect. Jericho gave a small smile and said that they could still be friends, if Dean wanted to be. Ambrose nodded his head in agreement thankful that he hadn't burned another bridge. Chris smiled again at him but Dean could tell that he was hurting. Hell. He had never meant to hurt him. He had just been so caught up in how he felt Roman and Seth were doing him wrong that he never fully saw how much Chris had taken to him.

It was strange as he was getting out of the car that he felt a sudden desire for Chris. Dean took another shot of Jack. Of course it figures. When someone didn't want him, he persued them relentlessly like he did with Roman and Seth. When the person finally caved to his desires, he would no longer want them. He would turn on them. Maybe it was just like Chris said. Maybe he was afraid of people getting too close to him and loving him for who he was.

Roman and Seth. God. He loved them. Yet he had treated them badly. He remember the times when both of them had wanted him to stay with them but he insisted on getting away. How he had hurt Seth when he called him a woman for wanting to spend time with him. Or when he had kissed Roman on the bed and he had sworn that the Samoan was going to ask him to stay but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Dean chuckled softly while holding the glass in his hand. In some ways Roman was a lot like him. He always had trouble finding the words to express himself especially when it came to his feelings for someone.

Dean poured himself another shot. Tommorrow they had to be in Phoenix for a house show. The crowd wouldn't have a clue that The Shield was falling apart at the seams.

* * *

Seth was lying down on the soft white sheets of Roman's bed. His boyfriend's body was partially on top of his as they exchanged lazy kisses. One of Roman's arms were hooked under Seth's shoulder and was caressing his back as their lips softly touched each other. They were both only wearing boxers but this wasn't necessarily a prelude to sex. They were just simply enjoying each other.

They had both been hurt when Dean had decided to go off to Canada with Jericho. They couldn't believe that the man that they both loved could be so callous towards them. On the plane Roman had suggested that Seth spend the couple of days with him. Seth had instantly agreed. Neither of them wanted to be alone right now.

They didn't speak about Dean since they had arrived back in Florida. Seth knew that both of them had been thinking about him but they never brought it up. Seth was still certain that Dean did love them in his own way but how he had treated them was just downright cruel. Seth felt Roman's nose nuzzling him in the crook of his neck followed by some light kisses. He sighed softly and held Roman a little tighter to his body. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Reigns loved him and would always protect him no matter what. He kissed the golden tan skin on Roman's shoulder. Even though he had lost Dean, he still had Roman and Seth was never going to let him go.

* * *

To say that it was tense in the hotel room that Friday night would have been a severe understatement. They had barely spoken to each other more than was needed when they went through their routine before the match had started and had enough comraderie on stage so that the crowd or their workmates wouldn't suspect anything. But back in their room Roman and Seth straight out ignored Dean. If he started making small talk with Roman he would receive a death glare. If he tried with Seth all he got was a shrug of shoulders. Dean knew what the problem was. All he had to do was apologize. Say that he was sorry. Opening his mouth and admitting that he was wrong was the first step.

" I'm sorry."

Dean's words washed over the room like a wave breaking on a rocky seashore. Both Roman and Seth looked up at him. He sat on the edge of his bed hunched over. He ran his left hand through his auburn hair in a sporadic manner. He looked at them as he continued to speak.

" I'm really sorry. I was wrong." Dean hated admitting that he was wrong about anything but he couldn't take the silent treatment any longer. If they shouted at him, beat him up, anything was better than this.

" I shouldn't have done what I did. You guys were right. I was being selfish." He saw Roman and Seth exchange a look but they didn't say anything to him.

" Fuck!" Dean got off the bed and started pacing the room. " I can't take this. I can't take you guys ignoring me. It's picking away at me like little chips. I just want to peel off my skin until it's all over."

Roman and Seth just sat on the bed and stared at him.

" Stop that! Stop staring at me. Say something!" Dean marched right up in front of them staring hard into Seth's and Roman's faces. " Stop torturing me!"

Dean took a step back and opened his arms wide as an invitation. " C'mon. Take your best shot. Hit me. How about it Seth? You Roman? I know your just dying to punch me right in the face for what I did."

" Come on!" Dean was desperate now. " Don't either of the two of you want to take a swing at me? I certainly would want to." Dean slapped his face. " C'mon. This is a good punching bag right here!"

Seth shook his head and finally spoke. " Dean stop it."

" Ah ha. Finally a reaction." He leaned over in front of Seth tapping his jaw. " C'mon Seth. You know that you want to do it. After all of the nasty things I called you. C'mon knock the living daylights out of old Dean."

Seth shook his head again and looked away from him. " I don't want to hit you Dean."

Dean smiled sadistically. " Okay fine. You want to choke me out then? Come on. I'll let you do it."

Seth looked at him in disbelief. " What the fuck is wrong with you? No I don't want to choke you out."

" Well what else do you want from me?" Dean's desperation was growing more apparent. He needed something from them to let him know that everything between them was going to be fine.

" I want you to stop acting like a fucking douche." Seth's brown eyes blazed at him. Dean glanced at Roman but he purposely avoided his gaze and focused on Seth.

Seth's words hurt him. " How the fuck am I being a douche? I just apologized." Dean didn't get it. He had just humbled himself to his best friends but they were still keeping him at arm's length.

" Yeah you apologized but how? You think everything will be alright if we just beat you up? That's fucking sick." Seth had actually yelled at him. He could have handled it better if it had come from Roman but not his little Sethie.

Dean took a step back. His shoulders hunched. His entire stance said defeat. " Well I'm a sick guy." He said quietly.

Suddenly the room was too small and the air was too thick. Dean just had to get out of there. He went to the door and opened it and stepped into the corridor closing the door behind him. All he was wearing was a white t-shirt that he slept in and a red plaid pair of boxers. There were no shoes on his feet and he had no idea where to turn.

* * *

He knocked on the door. He had no one else to turn to. His heart was breaking and his eyes were burning with tears. He hoped this person wouldn't turn him away as well.

A sleepy Jericho clad only in blue shorts opened the door and was quite surprised to see a tear stained Dean Ambrose looking back at him.

" Hey," Chris said softly as he stepped forward to embrace him. Dean's head collapsed on his shoulder, he was openly sobbing now. " I take it that it didn't go to well, huh?"

Chris felt Dean shaking his head against his bare shoulder as he led him inside his room and closed the door.

" I totally fucked up this time Chris. I can't do anything right." His words came out in broken syllables and Chris totally felt for him. His feelings for Dean were still fresh but he knew that he needed a friend right now more than anything.

He sat Dean down on the couch as he felt his tears wet his shoulder.

" Look it's going to be alright. You can spend the night here if you want." Chris never thought he would see the day that Dean Ambrose became undone. That he would allow someone to see him so vulnerable and desolate. All of Dean's walls had crumbled but it wasn't in the way that Chris had hoped.

Dean pulled away from Chris' shoulder and wiped his tears. " Thanks."

Chris pushed Dean gently back on the couch. " I'm going to get you a pillow and a blanket."

He stood up to go to the bedroom to get the items but Dean grabbed his hand. He turned around and saw Dean shaking his head at him.

" Can I not sleep with you?" His tear rimmed eyes pleaded with Chris.

Jericho felt his heartstrings pulling for the younger man but he didn't trust himself not to fall so easily back into Dean with him being so close to him.

The Canadian shook his head but Dean continued. " Please Chris. I just want to be close to someone."

He looked so helpless and alone staring at him with those water filled light blue eyes that Chris relented.

" Okay come on." Still holding Dean's hand he lead him into the bedroom.

Dean got in one side of the king sized bed and Chris got in at the other. There was still plenty of room between them.

" Thank you." Chris heard Dean say.

" Don't mention it." He responded. Don't mention it all, Chris mused sadly. Because I still want you next to me.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. Your input and encouragement is greatly appreciated.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Seth stood with his arms spread on the wall next to the bed. Roman was massaging a soothing oil into his skin for his aching muscles. Before, when Roman used to do this, and they were just friends his movements were quick and impersonal like a sports doctor. Now his fingers lingered over his skin as he moved from one group of muscles to the next. His fingers pressed into his skin slowly as if he was savouring every moment that he rubbed the oil into Seth's skin. His broad hands were on either side of Seth's back as he slowly made his way down Seth's ribcage, his fingertips brushing against Seth's nipples as he went down the well defined torso. Roman's thumbs came together at the center of Seth's lower back right above the waist band of Seth's sweatpants. Roman kneaded his fingers into the tired flesh there. Seth groaned low as Roman worked the muscle there. Having Roman touching him like this was turning him on immensly. He looked down and saw the tent pitched in his pants. He wanted release so badly. It had been a tough night. Dean had walked out on them about half an hour ago when Seth had rejected his so called apology. For Dean to think that beating him up would make everything okay between them was crazy. He didn't want to hit Dean unless they were in the ring. Seth moaned again when Roman slipped his thumbs under his waist band was caressing the beginning of Seth's firm cheeks.

Rollins felt Roman pressing against him. He could feel his erection against his ass. Reigns' chest against his back. Roman's lips whispering against his ear sending a shock through his body.

" I'm going to wash this oil off my hands." Seth could hear the tease in his voice. He knew full well the state that he had Seth in.

He watched as his lover walked off with glorious jet black ringlets swaying slightly against his back as he walked.

When Roman came out of the bathroom Seth was standing next to the bed. His pants were on the floor and his erection was pointing straight at him.

" I want you to please me." It wasn't a demand or an objectification. Seth eyes were soft when he looked at Roman. He knew exactly what Seth meant. He wanted comfort.

Roman wrapped his large muscular arms around the younger man, tilted his head to a side and kissed him deeply. Even now that he had kissed Seth numerous times he still enjoyed the sensation of Seth's beard rubbing against his. How Seth's lips moved against his with perfect harmony. How smooth his tongue felt moving alongside his. Their kisses were quite different from the ones that he shared with Dean. Those were more passionate and primal, every nerve in his body was on fire whenever he and Dean kissed. Roman tried to block those thoughts out and concentrate on Seth. Rollins deserved all of his attention.

He laid Seth gently back on the bed with his legs hanging over the edge. Roman knelt down on the floor inbetween Seth's legs. His hands holding Seth's hips steady. He pressed his tongue against the base of Seth's hard cock and moved it right up to the tip. He kissed the tip lightly and he heard Seth groan. He ran his tongue down the other side of the shaft and then back up again. Then he took as much of him inside his mouth that he possibly could. He liked the slightly salty, musky flavour of Seth and started to suck him making Rollins buck his hips with the pleasure. Seth's fingers dugged into the bedsheets and they balled up in his palms as he gently fucked Roman's warm, wet mouth. His dick felt right at home in there. Seth raised his head slightly and watched Roman whose eyes were closed at the time fully concentrate on sucking his cock. Those beautiful full lips wrapped around his shaft. That long black hair brushing against his thighs as Roman's head moved back and forth. Seth never had a more gorgeous partner than the man before him. Well Dean is pretty hot as well Seth mused. Well more in a James Dean, bad boy type of way and not greek god handsome like Roman. His boyfriend started to hum against his dick while it was still in his mouth sending vibrations all the way down the shaft and throughout Seth's body making him curl his toes. It instantly knocked all thoughts of Dean, wrestling and even his name out of his mind. Seth thrusted hard into Roman's mouth touching the back of his throat as he released himself. Roman didn't move until he had swallowed it all and then kissed the head of Seth's manhood removing any last trace. Seth grabbed Roman by the face pulling him on top of his body kissing him hard tasting himself on his lips. Why couldn't his relationship with Dean be this easy?

* * *

It was early in the morning, before dawn when Chris tried to move but he couldn't. As his senses awakened as he opened his eyes, he realized that he was being held. Somehow during the night Dean had managed to wrap his arms around Chris' waist. His entire body was resting against Dean's and he could feel his breath tickling the back of his neck as Dean slept soundly. Crap. To make matters worse, he was right at the edge of the bed. There was no where for him to go.

For a few moments he lay there savouring the feeling of Dean's body warmth against him. He knew that he should be looking for a way to get out of this but just for a few minutes he relished in what he secretly desired even though his mind told him that the ship had long sailed.

Chris really liked Dean. He was a bit weird but he was nice to have around and sex with him was unbelievable. But when he saw him at his door looking so hurt and torn down, he felt his heart melting for him. He wanted to take care of Ambrose and make him feel better. Even though Chris knew that it would make himself feel even worse not having Dean. But he cared enough about him to put his own selfish desires aside and help Dean through his problems.

Slowly Chris tried to untangle Dean's fingers from around his waist. As he got one hand undone he heard Dean groan, nuzzling his face into the back of his neck.

" Chris..." A low throaty sleepy sound from Dean.

At least he was coherent enough to know who he was sleeping with. Chris moved Dean's hand carefully to a side to lay against his own body but Dean brought it back pulling Chris against him.

" Stop it Chris." He mumbled into his back. His lips brushing Chris' skin as he spoke.

" Dean," Jericho tried to be firm with him. " C'mon. Let go of me."

Dean's voice was still full of sleep as he spoke. " No."

Chris started to squirm against him. " Dean, you're not making this easy for me."

" I'm sorry Chris but I just need you right now." Jericho heard Dean stress on the word 'need' and stood still for a few moments.

Suddenly he felt Dean giving him little kisses across his shoulder and down his back. Dean's hand was moving across his stomach rubbing his abs. It was all too much. Chris bolted right up and looked down at a very confused Dean Ambrose.

" Stop. Would you please just stop?" Chris didn't mean to raise his voice. But he couldn't let Dean continue with torturing him like this.

He got out the bed and walked towards the window. He looked out into the pre dawn purplely blue sky. Honestly Chris would've loved nothing more than to have sex with Dean right now in this moment but it wasn't going to solve anything.

He heard Dean come up behind him but he didn't turn around.

" I'm sorry Chris."

Jericho could hear the regret in his voice. He turned around to face him. His auburn hair was scattered all across his face and his eyes were melancholy. He was scared. It was as plain as anything that Dean Ambrose just didn't know what to do with himself.

" It's okay." Chris crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

Dean looked at him timidly as if he wasn't sure that he believed him.

Chris caressed the side of Dean's face with his right hand. " It's okay. Trust me." He sighed as he continued to speak. " Look. I really like you. It's hard being so close to you when I know that you don't want me in the way that I want you."

Dean brought Chris' hand forward to his lips and pressed a kiss into the open palm. " I really wished that I had gotten with you at a different time." He gently released the hand to Chris' side.

" Yeah me too. Perhaps even a different place." Chris gave him a small smile which Dean returned.

They stared at each other for a several seconds thinking about what could have been. Dean took a small step forward and kissed Chris on his forehead before resting his own against it. Their eyes were locked on to each other. Chris was pressed up against the wall and the window and the rest of Dean's body was inches away from his own. Their blue eyes darted at each other's lips. It was so tempting. But Chris pulling together all of his courage closed his eyes and then moved away from Dean. Walking almost to the other corner of the bedroom. Dean remained where he was and they just looked at each other.

Chris broke the silence first. " So why don't you tell me how exactly did you apologize to them?"

So Dean told him the whole story. After he had finished Chris was speechless. He walked over to the bed and sat down while rubbing the back of his neck.

" Um, wow." Chris gave a small laugh and shook his head. " You call that an apology?"

Dean looked at Chris as if he was genuinely confused. " I don't understand. What's wrong? I apologized for what I did."

" Yeah," Chris shook his head. " But you made it all about you."

" You wanted them to hit you to make you feel better not them. You wanted them to choke you out?" Chris chuckled a little. " For goodness sake, they love you. They don't want to hurt you."

Chris looked at Dean. " Is that how you associate love? With pain?"

Ambrose looked on the ground and around the room avoiding Chris' gaze. " I guess... I don't know... I'm messed up."

Chris nodded as if he understood. There were many layers to Dean Ambrose. Some of them he wasn't ready to explore quite yet.

" All I'm saying is. Try to see it from their side. What if someone had told you that they loved you and then you find out that they were sexing some hot rockstar on the side?"

Dean laughed. Chris was making him feel better but he also understood what he was saying. He needed to start putting other people's emotions before his own.

Dean walked over to Chris and pushed him back on the bed. Before Chris could react Dean's mouth was covering his. Dean's hands held a firm grip on Chris's wrists and pinned them to the bed as he kissed Chris thoroughly. At first Chris fought against him but then he eventually relaxed into the kiss, even kissing Dean back.

Eventually Dean broke the kiss and Chris was the first to speak. " What the hell was that for?"

Dean released his grip on Chris' wrists. " That was a thank you."

" Well you just can't walk around giving out 'thank yous' like that. People might think that you probably mean something more by it."

" Chris," Dean said softly. " I kissed you like that because I desired to kiss you like that. You've helped me so much. And before you even deny it, I know that you wanted it."

Chris felt himself involuntarily blush even though he thought he was too old for that nonsense. " I may have wanted it Dean but it just makes it so much harder to let go."

" I know." Dean looked at Chris tenderly. " I just wanted to give you something to remember me by."

Chris looked at Dean a bit concerned. " You make it sound as if you're leaving for good."

Dean shook his head. " Nah, I will still be around and we can still be friends. Heck, you're probably one of my closest friends right now."

He kissed Chris on the cheek as he walked to the door. " As you said, maybe in a different place, things could have been different."

With that, Dean Ambrose was gone.

* * *

A/N: a different time, a different place, a different universe...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Dean made his way back to the room that he shared with Roman and Seth. Chris was right. Running it through again in his mind, his apology had sounded incredibly selfish. When he tried the knob on the door it opened with ease. They didn't lock the door. They left it unlocked incase he came back. Dean smiled to himself as he stepped inside and closed the door. That's what love was all about. Even though they were mad at him they never shut him out completely. They always allowed him back in. Even when he didn't deserve it.

When he walked into the bedroom Seth and Roman were sleeping against each other as usual. They looked so peaceful and contented, as if all that mattered in the world was each other. He remembered that Sunday morning after they had all made love when he awoke and saw them together and how jealous he was. Dean shook his head. He had been so silly about the whole thing. The room was cold just before dawn and the blanket was piled up at the bottom of the bed as if someone had kicked it off. Most likely it had been Seth. Dean knew this from when they used to share a bed together. He picked up the blanket and brought it over their shoulders, smoothing down the sides. He looked at them as they continued to slumber unknown to them that he was standing by watching them. He had many friends come and go through his life throughout the years. These guys had only been apart of his life for the past three years but he had never felt closer to anyone than he did with them. He hoped that there would never be a time in his life when they would be forced apart forever.

Dean sat on the edge of his bed as he continued to watch them. He couldn't even fathom his life without them. The mere idea sounded brutal and inhumane so Dean shook it from his mind. Ambrose drew his legs up on his bed and pulled the blanket up to his torso. He laid his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. He was ready to completely give his heart to them no matter the cost.

Dean felt someone gently shaking his shoulder and he opened his eyes. Turning around to lay on his back, he saw Roman sitting on the bed next to him. He was just wearing the boxers that he slept in and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had a small smile on his face.

" You came back." His voice was low when he spoke, Dean wondered if it was because Seth was still asleep but he heard water running in the bathroom and guess that he was in there.

" Yeah," Dean smiled back at him. " I can't stay away."

" I'm sorry if we were a bit harsh with you last night..." Roman started to say but Dean cut him off.

Dean sat up in the bed as he spoke. " Don't aplogize Roman it was completely warranted. I was being selfish."

Roman looked at him a bit shocked. " Never thought I would hear you say that."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and pushed the blanket off of him. " Yeah well Chris talked some sense into me. Please Roman don't look at me like that. Chris showed me that you guys cared about me and wanted to be with me but the only reason that I was pushing you guys away was because I was scared."

From out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seth emerge from the bathroom and was listening to him.

" You? Scared?" Roman looked at him skeptically.

" Yeah me. I know it's hard to believe. I've wilfully fallen through tables, off of ladders got put through barbed wire. But what scares me the most is disappointing the people that I love. That one day they might realize that I'm not good enough for them."

Dean looked at Roman and he looked back at him. For a moment Dean wondered if Roman was reconsidering his decision to be with him. But Reigns took ahold of his hand and came closer to him.

" You're a weird, wonderful, fucked up mess." Roman gently push a mess of auburn off of Dean's face so that he could see his eyes properly. " But I damn well love you."

Before Dean could respond, Roman leaned forward and kissed him softly. His lips covering his and softly plucking them between his own. His mouth was strangely cool against his own. Dean parted Roman's lips and touched his tongue with Roman's.

" Mmm, minty fresh." Dean mumbled against Roman's lips. Harkening back to their time in Colorado.

Roman chuckled softly as he remembered it as well. " Can't say the same for you."

Dean gave him a look as if he was offended. Roman laughed again and then kissed him. " But that's not going to stop me from kissing you." To prove his point even further, Roman grasped the back of Dean's head and held it firm against his own, pushing his tongue deep into Dean's mouth to explore it thoroughly. Dean felt his cock growing hard quickly from Roman's actions. He wrapped one arm around Roman's waist holding him close against his body.

Dean felt the weight shift on the bed and knew that Seth had joined them. He felt Seth tugging at the hem of his t-shirt so he momentarily broke the kiss from Roman so that Seth could pull the shirt off of him. As soon as he did so, Roman latched on to his lips again and Seth hands were moving all over his body followed by his lips. Dean sighed against Roman's lips as he felt Seth's tongue lap against his nipple.

Roman smirked and kissed Dean quickly. " You sure you can handle being with us?"

Dean saw the teasing gleam in Roman's grey eyes. " Fuck yeah."

He kissed Roman hard before moving down to his neck. Dean's tongue traced the intricate pattern of the tattoo on Roman's shoulder causing the larger man to moan.

" I don't think you can handle me." Dean smiled and ran the tip of his tongue up Roman's neck. Roman turn his head grabbed Dean's jaw.

" Shut the fuck up." He kissed Dean harshly, thrusting his tongue in Dean's mouth pumping it in and out in rapid succession.

Dean moved one hand down to Roman's boxers. He slipped his hand underneath the waistband and brought out Reigns' thick, hard cock. He held it steady in his grasp and started to stroke it.

Roman threw his head back and moaned loudly. Seth reached up to Roman's head and pulled it towards his own and started to kiss him.

Fuck. It was hot watching the two of them makeout. Seth was wearing a snug pair of grey boxer briefs and Dean could clearly see Seth's arousal outlined in the material. Using his free hand, he pulled the boxer briefs down to the middle of his thighs. Seth not missing a beat, used his hand to push them further down and kicked them off. Dean admired Seth's glorious nude body. Rollins' ass looked rounded and firm, just begging to be spanked. Dean lightly slapped Seth's left butt cheek watching it bounce from the movement. He started to jerk Roman even faster. Damn, the sexual aura coming from both men was enough to nearly kill him.

Dean took Seth's beautiful dick in his palm and lowered his mouth on to it. Seth's flesh felt so nice and warm and soft in his mouth as he sucked on it. He heard Seth swearing as he dugged his fingers into Dean's skull. Ambrose felt Roman pushing him on his back and Seth moved with him so that he could continue pleasuring him. His thighs were being pushed apart and then he felt Roman's warm, wet mouth on his member. His hips bucked and he groaned while Seth was still in mouth, sending pleasant vibrations through Seth's body. He loved feeling Roman's tongue lapping at the head of his shaft and then deep throating him. Seth then pulled out of his mouth. Dean was momentarily disappointed until Seth started to kiss him. God. He had missed that sweet little mouth of his. Their tongues played as Roman continued to bring him closer to ecstasy. There could be nothing better in life than what was happening to him right now.

" I want you Dean." Seth large brown eyes stared straight into his blue ones as he spoke. Dean merely nodded his head and Seth kissed him again.

He felt Roman move away from his body and then he heard some rustling noise as if he was looking for something. When he came back Seth moved down to inbetween Dean's thighs and took the bottle of lubricant from Roman. He squirted a generous amount on his fingers and the part Dean's ass cheeks slipping two fingers inside of him stretching him. Seth passed the bottle back to Roman who also applied some lube on his fingers and then positioned himself behind Seth. Holy shit! We're they going to do what Dean had only fantasized about?

Seth put Dean's right leg over his shoulder and started to ease into him. Dean was surprised at how full he felt with Seth inside of him. He moved his hips a little to adjust to him and when Seth was settled he pulled almost completely out and then plunged right back hitting his prostate directly.

" Fuck Seth!" The jolt of pleasure that Dean had experienced from that movement nearly sent him over the edge. Seth grinned at him and he heard Roman chuckling behind him.

" Both of you think this is funny huh? Well I... oh fuck!" Dean lost his train of thought as Seth started to pump steadily into him brushing against his prostate each time. Seth was fucking him good. Seth's fingers were pressed into his thighs as he held him steady. Dean saw Roman positioning himself behind Seth with one hand firmly holding his trim waist. Seth threw back his head and moaned as Roman entered him while he was still buried in Dean.

Roman kissed Seth on the side of his neck. " You good baby?"

" Fuck yeah. You feel so fucking good." Seth's eyes were overcome with lust. He grabbed Deans arms and pulled him up. He kissed Dean hard and then pushed him hard back on to the bed.

" I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Dean's cock twitched at Seth's proclaiment. He loved it when Seth became unhinged.

Roman started pumping inside of Seth, the movement causing Seth to push inside of Dean with little effort. Then when Seth started moving Dean felt as though he was being fucked twice. It was glorious. His eyes were shut as his breathing became laboured. Words could not describe the waves of unbridled sexual passion that ripped through his body.

Seth's grip on his hips tightened. " Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum. Shit." Dean felt the hot cum hitting inside of his body, spilling out onto the sheets. Seth pulled out of Dean's body and went to work on his dick with that sweet mouth of his. Roman was still holding on to Seth's hips and his pace was picking up. His mouth was open as he panted and Dean got a glimpse of that sexy tongue. Seth's tongue then rubbed against that special spot on the underside of Ambrose's dick, caressing and licking it. Dean couldn't hold it back any longer and exploded into Seth's mouth. He heard Roman moan loudly and knew that he had come as well. Christ. That was absolutely mindblowing. It was even better than the first time that they had done it together.

When everyone's heartbeats had returned to normal, Roman got up and went to the bathroom and came back with a couple of wet wash cloths. They cleaned themselves up as the sunlight established itself in the room. It was a very tight fit on the queen sized bed as Dean and Seth laid next to each other and Roman sat at the foot of the bed.

" I think next time we should ask for a room with a king size bed." Dean absentmindly stroked Seth's two toned hair.

" Won't management think that's weird?" Seth asked.

" I don't give a fuck what management thinks." Dean replied with a wryly grin.

Roman grinned at him. " You never do."

" Nope."

Seth kissed Dean on his cheek as he and Roman looked at each other. Even though none of them spoke, they knew what each other was thinking. Peace. They were finally at peace.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much! We've made it to the end. I hope that you have enjoyed the journey. A special thanks to all of my reviewers! Some of you have reveiwed nearly every chapter and some of you have only reviewed once but it doesn't matter, your support and kind words were always welcomed. So thank you LadyDragonsblood, Speeding-Kitty, Nikki, TheDynastyGirl, onehundredpercent, Moxie Steele, IrishCreamTruffle, Sweetz6987, mxjoyride, haunted-mind-14, walkedthisfloor, KK, ladyschrei, ravenvolturi1463, IloveAnime89, WWE-Slash-Luvee, Glitterdune, xLifeFullOfLaughterx, PL-LovesDAandSPNForever946, teamhellno, LCHime, zero95, sockospice, aradilux, .98, SiennaS, 9556, love657cute, Seth Lover, superstars5678, fairytink101, PSNC100502, agd888, hetalia789, CheekyClaudine and ladylibrarian101. I hope I got everyone. You guys are amazing! Honestly, I'm not a novel writer and don't put out stories this quickly but you guys leave some really great feedback that encourage me to do so.

Then there are those of you who have pm me and left some really inspirational messages. Thank you. I mean it in the most sincere way possible. It really does mean a lot.

To the people that follow the story and have favourited it, I see you! Lots of thanks and appreciation to you guys as well. It lets me know that I have an audience that wants to read my work.

To the other 200 of you that have read every chapter, I see you guys too, lol. Thanks.

Fun Facts: My favourite chapters to write were chapters 6 and 22. Chapter 6 because I really put my smut writing to the test. Chapter 22, because I just really enjoyed writing it.

Most popular chapter: Chapter 15. Uh huh. The stats don't lie. Y'all a bunch of pervs, lol. That's why I love you.

Well until the next time a story strikes my fancy. Bye! - Sparkles Blue. xoxo


End file.
